My Own Descisions
by Werewolfs-team
Summary: Draco apprend qu'il est à moitié veela et sa compagne est nulle autre que... Granger. Cette dernière pas très ravi finit par apprécier Draco et au fil du temps apprend à le connaitre. Elle essayera alors de le défaire des chaînes qui le rattache à son père, Lucius Malfoy, tout en forgeant elle même sa personnalité.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde! Voici une nouvelle Fanfic! En fait il y a longtemps que je l'avais écrite mais je ne l'ai jamais posté Pour ceux qui lisent Tout Cœur De Glace Finit Par Fondre elle est suspendue pour un moment, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'inspiration :( Bon alors je vous explique, j'ai posté le premier et le deuxième chapitre en même temps pour donner un meilleur aperçus de l'histoire. Pour les chapitres suivant ils seront posté un à la fois. Donc bonne lecture! 3 **

Chapitre 1

Malfoy

Moi un veela! Manquait plus que ça pour pourrir mon existence, déjà pas rose. Et puis en plus il me restait un an pour trouver ma compagne sinon j'y laissait ma peau. Je serrai obligé de me coller une fille au cul en plus!

-Draco, ça va? Demanda ma meilleure amie Lethycia.

-Super! Dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre de la cabine de train réservé pour Lethycia et moi.

-Tu sais, ça ne devrait pas être si désagréable que ça, tenta-t-elle de me calmer.

-Es-ce que tu te moques de moi, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si tu connais une seule fille que ça lui dit d'être pratiquement marier à dix-sept ans, et ben amène la moi et ça réglera mon problème. En attendant fous-moi la paix, tu veux?

J'y étais allé un peu fort, mais je voulais juste la paix et elle… une odeur me sauta au nez. Père m'avait dit que mes sens se développeront au fur et à mesure. Cette odeur, m'obsédait et me faisait bouillir littéralement de l'intérieur. Ce mélange framboise et mûr fraîche faisait réagir la bête en moi. Le veela se réveillait et grondait de plaisir en sentait cette odeur plus que tentatrice. Je regardai la porte transparente de ma cabine attendant que la personne passe pour savoir qui c'est. La seconde suivante, Granger passait devant notre cabine. Mon monde s'écroula… Pas elle. N'importe qui sauf elle! Par Merlin c'est une sang de bourbe! Mon corps la réclamait et le veela en moi voulait la marquer tout de suite. Je serrai le banc de cuir et Lethycia s'en rendit compte.

-Draco, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle est là…?

Je grognai en guise de réponse et me leva en sortant de ma cabine. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, comme s'il était possédé. Je marchais en suivant la trace olfactive de ma moitié. J'atterris devant la porte de la salle de bain pour fille. Je ne peux définitivement pas entrer là dedans! Malheureusement mon corps n'obéissait pas à mon cerveau, mais au veela et il l'a voulait… maintenant. Merde, pas là! J'ouvris la porte et la verrouillai derrière moi. Il n'y avait personne à par cette sang de bourbe qui se lavait les mains. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle fut réellement surprise (Je la comprends totalement). Je l'inspectai (plutôt le veela en moi l'inspectait) et détaillai son visage fin et d'une grande beauté, puis mon regard dévia, vers son léger décolleté. Je sentis mon membre durcir. Merde, alors!

-Qu'es-ce que tu fabrique ici, Malfoy? Dit-elle méfiante.

Au son de sa voix je grognai et m'approchai d'elle. Elle se figea quand je me penchai sur elle mes mains posées sur ses douces hanches. J'humai ses cheveux et me sentis fondre.

-Hermione, susurrais-je à son oreille.

Je la sentis frissonner, puis elle essaya de se dégager de mon étreint.

-Lâche-moi, dit-elle d'une voie tremblante.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur elle en enroulant mes bras autour de sa fine taille. Elle essaya de se décoller, mais ça ne donnait rien, j'étais beaucoup plus fort. Mon nez s'aventura dans son cou où sa peau était d'une douceur sans égale. J'avais une envi irrésistible de lui mordre le cou pour lier nos sangs, pour qu'elle soit mienne pour l'éternité. J'embrassai alors la base de son cou sentant son pouls accélérer sous mes lèvres. Je gémis en me collant un peu plus à elle.

-Draco, ça suffit, dit-elle devenant hystérique. À l'aide quelqu'un!

Elle essayait de se détacher, mais le fait qu'elle bouge m'envoyait sa délicieuse odeur de fruit des champs. Je sentis mes canines grossir en prévision de se que j'allais faire.

-Bientôt tu serras mienne, murmurais-je en plaquant nos deux corps sur le mur derrière elle.

Puis le noir total.

Je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne puissant et des courbatures partout dans le corps.

-Bordel, dis-je en me frottant le crâne.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et fus surpris de me retrouver dans une chambre seule. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes à mon dortoir habituel, sauf que la pièce constituait un seul lit double, un bureau, une bibliothèque et une commode. Un grand miroir sur roulette était placé, près de la commode. Je me levai et ouvris une porte devant mon lit. La salle de bain était spacieuse avec des murs verts à rayures argent aux couleurs de Serpentard. Un grand miroir, constituait le mur où le lavabo était placé. La douche avait au moins un périmètre de 4 mètre et en céramique noir avec un rideau noir et argent. Je dois dire que j'étais assez impressionné. Le bol de toilette était noir aussi et placé près du lavabo de la même couleur. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre cogner et je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller ouvrir. C'était mon oncle Severus Rogue.

-Auriez-vous omis de vous vêtir, Draco? Dit-il en entrant sans me demander la permission.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon corps et me rendis compte que j'étais en boxer.

-Désolé, dis-je en mettant une paire de jogging gris, sans plus de cérémonie.

-Buvez, dit-il en me tendant un flacon contenant un liquide verdâtre.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est, dis-je en le prenant et en ouvrant le récipient et en humant son odeur âcre.

-Une potion pour calmer vos nombreuses pulsions, dit-il en arpentant la chambre, pensif.

Je partis à rire. J'ai faillis croire à sa blague. Il est marrant tonton! Il me regarda le plus sérieusement possible et je me tus. Il était sérieux, mais mes pulsion envers qui…? Je me remémorai les souvenirs de la veille. Moi entrain de gémir pour… Granger! J'avalai la potion d'une traite et grimaçai à son goût répugnant.

-Vous devrez rester enfermer encore trois jours et ensuite vous pourrez reprendre les cours normalement, dit Severus. J'ai pus comprendre que votre père vous avait avertis de tout ce que vous aviez besoins de savoir alors je n'ai rien à rajouter. Miss Blacksoul (ma meilleure amie) vous apportera vos devoirs ainsi que vos notes de cours. Votre semaine d'absence en cours a beaucoup attiré l'attention et je crains que…

-Une semaine! Dis-je ahuris.

Ça faisait une semaine que je… dormais?

-Je crains, repris Rogue mécontent que je l'ai interrompu, que vous ne vous contrôlez pas assez pour vous promenez dans les couloirs sans agresser Miss Granger. Vous prendrez une autre potion, quand vous entamerai la première fin de semaine de cours, que j'ai rangé dans votre table de nuit droite, dit-il avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il n'était apparut.

Je restai là. Comment ça je ne serrai pas capable de me retenir de sauter sur Granger? Je ne suis en aucun cas dépendant de cette vulgaire hybride! Je mis mon uniforme de Serpentard, puis me dirigeai vers la porte de sortit. Je passai devant le miroir et me regarda deux seconde. Mes cheveux avaient l'air impeccable, même si ça faisait une semaine que je ne les avais pas lavés et mon regard était plus lumineux. Ma musculature avait aussi changé. Mes vêtements étaient légèrement pus ajusté sur moi qu'avant et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'attirerai encore plus la gente féminine que je ne le faisais déjà! Enfin bref, je sortis de ma chambre et me rendis compte que j'étais dans la tour ouest, près du bureau de Dumbledore. Alors il voulait avoir un œil sur moi? Pathétique. Je marchai tranquillement quand je me stoppai net. Je sentis le veela en moi grogner de frustration. L'odeur de Mûr et de framboise emplis mes narines et je sus à cet instant que Granger était dans la salle d'attente du bureau de notre vieux chnoque de directeur. Je sentis mon corps trembler tellement la tentation était divine. Je serrai les poings. Je n'étais en aucun cas dépendant de Granger! Le veela voulait la marquer sur l'un des divans et moi je voulais me sauver d'ici au plus vite. Je réussis à écouter ma raison et repartis presque en courant dans ma chambre. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'appuyai sur cette dernière. Mon cœur battait la chamade et même de ma chambre, je réussissais à sentir l'odeur délicieuse de Miss Granger, comme aimait l'appeler Rogue.

-En dirait que tu as vu un mort.

Je sursautai en apercevant Lethycia assise sur un divan près de la grande bibliothèque.

-Sympa ta chambre, dit-elle en inspectant la chambre.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici? Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma commode et en sortant ma paire de jogging de tantôt.

-Calme toi, dit-elle tandis que je me déshabillais et que j'enfilais le jogging, alors… comment tu te sens.

-Bizarre, dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon lit où elle était assise.

Je me couchai sur ce dernier en fermant les yeux.

-Tu as changé Draco, dit-elle soucieuse.

-C'est pour attiré ma… moitié, dis-je en reniflant légèrement. C'est ce que mon père m'a expliqué en tous cas!

-Oh, dit simplement Lethycia en s'allongeant à côté de moi.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut rompu après deux minutes.

-Es-ce que tu penses que Granger…

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, dis-je sur un ton plus que sec. Maintenant débarrasse le plancher, si tu veux bien… et va donc t'occuper à ce que tu sais le mieux faire, rêvasser sur se charmant Weasley.

-C'est bon, dit Lethycia en se levant du lit.

Je l'avais blessé.

-Attend, dis-je en me levant et en la retenant par le bras.

-Quoi, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et la lèvre inférieure qui tremblotait.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dis-je, je n'aurais pas du être aussi méchant… pardonne moi…

Elle acquiesça et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je l'entendis sangloter doucement en me rendant mon étreint.

Chapitre 2

Granger

Je me réveillai en sueur avec un léger gémissement. J'avais encore fait se cauchemar horrible. Depuis une semaine je faisais se cauchemar et me réveillais tout le temps en sueur en plein milieu de la nuit. Tout le temps la même chose. J'étais dans la salle de bain du train qui nous emmène à Poudlard et Malfoy entre sans prévenir. La seconde suivante, on couchait ensemble, moi assise sur le comptoir où se trouvaient les lavabos et lui entre mes cuisses entrouvertes. Il grognait dans mon cou et je lui griffais le dos, prise de spasme de plaisir intense et puis quand on arrivait à l'extase, je me réveillais avant. Le pire cauchemar de ma vie… je crois. Je regardai le cadrant… quatre heures du matin!

-Hermione? Dit la voie endormie de Ginny.

-Rendors toi tout va bien, dis-je haletante.

-Encore se rêve étrange, dit-elle en ouvrant légèrement mes rideaux pour pouvoir y passer sa tête.

-Oui, soupirais-je, encore et toujours le même.

Ginny s'assit sur mon lit et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'étais venu dormir dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pour pouvoir parler à Ginny plus longtemps.

-C'est peut-être ton subconscient qui te parler, dit-elle doucement.

-Précise, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien… peut-être que inconsciemment tu es attiré… physiquement… par Malfoy.

-Non, dis-je fermement, je ne suis vraiment pas attiré par pareil crétin.

-D'accord, soupira Ginny en se levant, essaie de te rendormir, tu as rendez-vous avec Dumbledore demain matin.

-Oui tu as raison, merci Ginny, dis-je en me recouchant.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux.

Je me rendormis deux heures plus tard…

-Hermione, cette fois tu te réveilles! Cria la voie de Ginny. Tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous au bureau de Dumb…

Je me levai aussitôt et regardai mon cadrant : sept heure du matin! J'ai dormis une heure pas plus! Merde je vais être en retard il me reste dix minutes pour me préparer et dix minute pour manger et me rendre au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le rendez-vous étant à 7h20. Drôle d'idée d'ailleurs…

Je pris ma jupe d'uniforme, mon t-shirt blanc d'uniforme, mes bas blanc d'uniforme ainsi que mon polo de laine gris foncés, d'uniforme lui aussi. Je me précipitai vers la porte de la salle de bain, qui était pour mon plus grand malheur… occupé!

-Tans pis, rageais-je en me dirigeant vers mon lit.

Je me mis à genou sur mon lit, et fermai les rideaux. J'essayai de m'habiller (ce qui n'était pas chose facile à genou sur un lit) et réussit au bout d'une minute. Je rouvris les rideaux et ne pris même pas la peine de ranger mon pyjama que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain qui était libre cette fois. Je pris ma brosse à dents et de la pâte à dents et commençai à me brosser les dents frénétiquement et pris une pince pour attacher ma frange que je n'avais pas le temps de dresser. Je crachai dans le lavabo, rinçai ma brosse à dent et ma bouche et sortis en trombe de la salle de bain. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir signe qu'ils étaient à la grande salle. Je pris mon sac de cours à bandoulière, ainsi que mes livres pour mes deux premiers cours et descendis les escaliers pour me retrouver dans le réfectoire des Gryffondor. Je sortis par le tableau de la grosse dame, puis me mis à courir dans les couloirs et les escaliers pour avoir au moins le temps de prendre un croissant (mon péché mignon). Je priai intérieurement pour ne croiser aucun professeur. Ma prière fut exhaussée et j'arrivai à la grande salle en moins de deux minutes. Je regardai ma montre, puis me rendis compte, qu'il était 7h10 exacte. Je me relaxai et regardai la grande salle. Je vis Ron, Harry, Ginny et les autres assis à une table, mais ce n'est pas eux que je cherchais. J'arrêtai mon regard sur une place vide à côté de Lethycia. Je ne sais pas, mais depuis une semaine je guettais la place absente près de Blacksoul. Je secouai ma tête et me dirigeai vers la table de mes amis.

-Enfin réveillé Hermione, dit Harry en me scrutant suspicieux.

-Mmm, dis-je en prenant un croissant sur la table. Désolé je ne pourrai pas déjeuner avec vous j'ai…

-Ouais c'est bon Ginny nous l'a dit, dit Ron qui s'empiffrait comme un porc.

Il ne changera jamais.

-À tantôt alors, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les grandes portes.

Je regardai à nouveau ma montre : 7h13! Je me mis à courir,… valait mieux être en avance, qu'en retard. Je grimpai les escaliers de la tour ouest du château, quatre par quatre. Et finis par arriver dans sa salle d'attente, essoufflé. Je m'écrasai sur un fauteuil et regardai ma montre : 7h16. Ouf! Je suis fière de moi! Je pus finir mon croissant tranquillement en regardant autour de moi. Je m'attardai sur le tableau de la duchesse de Devonshire. J'avais visité son château à Londres et avais été complètement émerveillé par ses portraits et l'architecture du bâtiment. Une fois mon croissant, je m'essuyai la bouche du revers de la main. À cet instant je vis une silhouette dans le couloir menant à quelques chambres. C'était un jeune homme grand et élancé, mais bien bâtit. Il me fixait de ses yeux d'un gris orageux. Malfoy. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre et je ne pus détacher mes yeux des siens, tellement attractifs. Puis soudain, il partit rapidement vers le couloir. Je secouai la tête, complètement perdue, quand Dumbledore me dit que je pouvais entrer. Je me levai et ouvris les grandes portes, pour pénétrer dans son bureau. Je découvris Severus Rogue debout à côté de Dumbledore.

-Assis-toi, dit ce dernier en me désignant un fauteuil devant son grand bureau imposant.

Je fis se qu'il me dit en mettant mon sac sur mes cuisses. Je regardai le grand… emmerdeur, puis reportai mon attention sur Albus qui prenait la parole.

-Hermione, dit-il en soupirant, tu dois te douter du pourquoi de ta présence ici?

-Oui Monsieur, dis-je, mais je vous assure que je ne lui ai rien fais à Malfoy! C'est Professeur Rogue qui lui a jeté le sort…

Rogue avait défoncé la porte en lançant un sortilège qui fait somnoler à Malfoy pour qu'il ne nuise pas. Puis il avait demandé à Lethycia Blacksoul de le ramener à leurs cabines. Il m'avait ensuite dit que dans une semaine j'aurai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, puis était disparu.

-Vous n'êtes accusé d'absolument rien Miss Granger, dit le directeur, nous voulions seulement vous dires exactement ce qu'il c'était passé.

J'hochai la tête, hésitante.

-Malfoy est ce qu'on appelle un veela, dit professeur Rogue avec une expression vide sur le visage. Un veela est…

-je sais ce qu'est un veela, l'interrompis-je, j'ai lu des tas de livres sur ces créatures il y a deux ans.

-Bien alors on passera les explications alors, dit le directeur amusé, par mon agacement.

-Si je puis me permettre, dis-je en levant légèrement la main.

-Non vous ne pouvez vous permettre, dit l'emmerdeur en me coupant l'herbe sous les pieds. Ainsi, ce que je disais, est que Draco vient de subir les transformations nécessaire après avoir rencontré sa compagne et…

-Désolé, mais en quoi cela m'implique? Dis-je exaspérer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça vous implique, parce que vous êtes la compagne de Draco Malfoy, dit Rogue sans plus de ménage.

J'allais répliquer, mais il me devança.

-Je crois que vous avez lu assez de livre pour savoir que ce phénomène est absolument irréversible, donc vous êtes obligé de vous pliez à ces désire et vous devrez le laisser vous marquez, dit-il avec un ton sans appelle.

-Bien entendu, continua Albus plus doucement, ce n'est pas obliger d'être dans l'immédiat, de toute façon, vous ne vous connaissez presque pas. Attendez de vous faire mutuellement confiance et ensuite vous serrez libre de vous lier physiquement et psychiquement.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je serrai les dents, puis me levai.

-Je peux aller en cours, maintenant? Demandais-je en fusillant Severus du regard.

-Bien sur, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, puis en croisant le regard de Rogue, mon sourire s'effaça. Je sortis précipitamment du bureau et marchai vers les escaliers. Je croisai Blacksoul qui sortait du couloir.

-Salut Granger, dit-elle souriante.

-Bye, dis-je d'un ton sec en descendant les escaliers.

Mon cour était à 8h et il était présentement 7h40. Arrivé en bas des escaliers je marchai furibonde jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor. En chemin je croisai Ron, Harry et Ginny qui me saluèrent, mais je ne leurs répondis pas, trop furax. Arrivé au tableau de la grosse dame, je dis le mot de passe, puis entrai dans le réfectoire vide. Je grimpai les escaliers du dortoir des filles, puis me dirigeai vers mon lit. Je m'effondrai sur ce dernier et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

**Alors? Comment vous trouver à date? Laisser moi des reviews S'IL VOUS PLAITS je suis toujours incertaine quand je poste quelque chose donc, se serrait bien de me dire ce que vous en penser :) Donc à la prochaine fois! Je posterai quand je pourrai, je ne sais pas exactement quand encore :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolé je n'ai pas répondu à tous vos reviews, mais j'essayerai la prochaine fois. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews, author alert et story alert, ça me touche vraiment :) Certaines personne ont remarqué que le début de ma fiction ressemblait beaucoup à la fiction ''My venom under your skin'' de Opalyne, mais je vous assure que pour le reste ça ne se ressemblera pas. Bien sur c'est un Dramione, mais l'histoire est différente, alors, bonne lecture et merci encore!**

Chapitre 3

J'arrivai en retard de trente minutes au cours de professeur McGonagall.

-C'est très généreux de nous faire par de votre présence, Miss Granger, dit-elle en me regardant sévèrement.

-Désolé, murmurais-je en me dirigeant vers ma place habituelle.

Tous les élèves me regardaient surpris et d'autre avec mépris. Je m'assis devant la classe en déposant mes livres sur mon pupitre. McGonagall, continua son cours, sans plus me prêter attention.

Après 1h30 à ne pas prêter attention au cours, la cloche sonna nous libérant. Les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la classe et moi je rangeai tranquillement mes livres.

-Miss Granger, dit McGonagall en s'assoyant sur le pupitre devant moi, ce n'est pas dans vos habitude d'être en retard, j'espère que ce ne serra pas une habitude!

-Oui Madame, dis-je en m'assoyant sur le siège du pupitre.

-Vous digérez bien votre situation? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Pardon? Demandais-je surprise.

-Votre situation avec Malfoy.

-Comment la savez-vous?

-Tout le personnel le sait, dit-elle en me faisant un sourire compatissant. Il fallait justifier les absences de Malfoy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les élèves ne son nullement au courant. Ce ne sont pas de leurs affaires et ce n'est pas à nous de les avertir.

J'hochai la tête, soulagé.

-Hermione, dit la vieille femme en me regardant droit dans les yeux, vous savez que si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, ou que vous avez besoins de parler, je suis là pour vous écoutez, n'es-ce pas?

Je la regardai surprise. J'avais pris l'habitude, de lui parler de certains de mes problèmes depuis mon arrivé à Poudlard et elle le savait.

-où voulez-vous en venir? Demandais-je suspicieuse.

-Si jamais vous auriez quelques différents avec Malfoy sur la façon de procéder pour… la marque ou qu'il vous oblige à quoi que se soit et que vous vous sentiez mal… vous pouvez m'en parler. Je vous supporterai moralement dans cette histoire.

-Oh, dis-je devenant écarlate, non il ne sait rien passer de cela, dis-je en souriant légèrement, mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance Minerva.

-Bien, dit-elle visiblement soulager, maintenant allez à votre pause et la prochaine fois… essayez d'être plus attentive à mon cours!

-Oui désolé, dis-je en me levant mon sac sur mon épaule.

-Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Je sortis de la classe et me dirigea vers mon prochain cours, quand je fus intercepté par Harry.

-Hermione, cria-t-il en courant vers moi.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, redoutant sa réaction par rapport à mon comportement de se matin.

-Oui? Dis-je.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, soupirais-je.

-Tu ne nous a même pas occupé se matin et en cours tu n'écoutais même pas professeur McGonagall, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je te connais trop bien Hermione, tu ne peux pas me faire avaler que tu vas bien!

-Écoute, je préfère ne pas en parler, dis-je avant de me retourner.

Je fus stoppé par la main d'Harry emprisonnant mon poignet.

-Tu peux me le dire Mione, dit-il le regard suppliant.

-Harry je vais être en retard lâche moi je ne veux pas en parler, dis-je en essayant de me dégager.

Il resserra sa poigne.

-Je veux juste que…

-Elle t'a dit de la lâcher Potter, fit une voie que je reconnaissais trop bien. Je crois que tu peux faire ce qu'elle te demande, non?

Malfoy s'approcha de nous et se mit devant Harry le dominant de sa taille. Manquait plus que ça, pensais-je en soupirant.

-En quoi tout ça te concerne, Malfoy, dit Harry piqué au vif.

-Elle t'a dit de la lâcher alors je te demande seulement de la lâcher, sinon il pourrait y avoir des blesser…

-Et qu'es-ce que tu vas me faire? Demanda Harry dédaigneux. Tu vas appeler papa?

-Harry ça suffit, dis-je en voyant la mâchoire de Malfoy se crisper. Lâche je vais être en retard…

-Pas si il reste avec toi, dit-il en fusillant le concerné du regard.

-Lâche-la, ordonna Malfoy en s'approchant dangereusement d'Harry.

-Non, dit ce dernier.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Malfoy écrasa son poing sur le nez de mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier était complètement abasourdis et ne pus se défendre quand Malfoy le plaqua au mur en lui tenant fermement le col de son chandail. Les élèves passant regardaient la scène, curieux.

-Ça suffit vous deux, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les intéressé.

-Si jamais tu oses encore une fois importuner Granger, dit Malfoy d'une voie menaçante et… animale, je serrai beaucoup moins clément, dit-il avant de relâcher durement Harry qui reprenait son souffle (Malfoy ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné).

Malfoy me pris par le bras en m'entraînant plus loin dans les couloirs.

-Es-ce que tu es dingue? Demandais-je en criant complètement hystérique. C'est mon meilleur ami que tu viens de cogner là!

-Il avait juste à faire ce que tu lui demandais, dit-il nonchalant.

-D'accord et là, moi tout de suite, je te demande de me lâcher pour que j'aille voir si mon meilleur ami va bien!

Il stoppa net, puis se retourna vers moi. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux un air de défi et il fit pareil. Je me perdis légèrement dans ses yeux orageux, puis il soupira et me relâcha le bras.

-Merci, dis-je sèchement avant de repartir où on avait laissé Harry.

Il était encore là, mais cette fois il y avait Ron avec lui. Je courus dans leurs directions.

-Harry! Criais-je en regardant son visage. Tu vas bien?

-Mouais, dit-il en grimaçant légèrement. Mais je crois sérieusement que la fouine… non! Mais c'était quoi son problème? Depuis quand il s'intéresse à toi comme ça?

-Attendez, dit Ron perdu, Malfoy c'est intéressé à Hermione? Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ici?

-Ouais, expliques-nous Hermione, dit Harry furibond en me faisant face.

La cloche sonna et je pris panique.

-Merde on est en retard, dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Là on a un problème…

-Le professeur Rogue ne nous laissera jamais entrer dans sa classe en retard, soupira Harry.

-À moins que… dis-je avant de les prendre par la main et de courir jusqu'à la classe du professeur redouté.

On arriva deux minutes plus tard, puis je cognai à sa porte.

-T'es folle où quoi? Demanda Ron en chuchotant, tu veux notre mort.

-Arrête j'ai un plan infaillible, dis-je avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le professeur aux allures de mort vivant.

-Oh, le trio d'or nous honore de leurs si divines présences! Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Désolé professeur, dis-je en baissant les yeux, faussement honteuse, nous parlions avec Malfoy et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer…

-Entrez et faites vous petits, dit-il en ouvrant la porte plus grands. Que cet incident ne se répète pas, continua-t-il en fermant la porte.

Nous nous assîmes à nos places et soufflèrent en même temps soulagé que mon plan est marché.

Le cours se passa à la fois lentement et trop rapidement. Je redoutais de dire à Harry et Ron ce qui se trame avec Malfoy. Ils le détestent encore plus que moi et je n'imagine même pas leurs réactions. Quand la cloche sonna, je sortis de la classe aussi rapidement possible, suivit de près par mes deux meilleurs amis.

-Il faut qu'on parle Hermione, dit Harry en me stoppant.

-D'accord, soupirais-je, mais pas ici.

-La salle commune des Gryffondor, dit Ron.

J'acquiesçai, puis on se dirigea vers cette dernière. Comment allais-je leurs annoncer ça? Alors en fait je suis condamné à vivre pour l'éternité avec Malfoy, votre pire ennemi, parce qu'il est un veela et que je suis sa compagne! Non, ils vont définitivement le prendre très mal.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'élaborer un plan, qu'on était déjà devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Harry dit le mot de passe, puis on pu entrer dans notre salle commune. Je m'assis sur le divan, et Ron et Harry restèrent debout devant moi.

-Raconte, ordonna Ron.

-Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir? Dis-je en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-ON est bien comme ça, dit Harry, parle.

-Bon, soupirais-je. En fait c'est… assez compliqué. Vous savez dans le train pour venir à Poudlard… quand je suis revenue dans la cabine bizarre…

-Ouais, dit Harry.

-… Et bien, c'est parce que Malfoy s'est rendu compte que j'étais sa… compagne.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant un bon cinq minutes.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être plus précise? Demanda Ron complètement perdu.

-Malfoy a découvert qu'il est un veela, commençais-je, … et puis dans le train il m'a… sentit et s'est rendu compte que j'étais sa compagne. Sa moitié… son âme sœur si vous préférer…

-Quoi? Crièrent-ils en même temps.

-Il doit s'être, trompé! Dit Harry devenue rouge de rage.

-Non il ne peut pas se tromper, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est impossible il a des sens plus aiguisé alors si il m'a sentit et que c'était moi, il ne peut pas s'être trompé.

-Il doit y avoir un sort, une potion ou quelque chose pour…

-Le phénomène est irréversible Ron! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Sinon es-ce que tu crois que Malfoy serrait encor entiché de moi? Tu crois que ça me plaît plus qu'à vous cette histoire? Non, ça ne me plaît pas, alors s'il vous plaît!... J'aurais voulu avoir un peu plus de soutiens de votre par, en tant que meilleur ami… mais…

Ils restèrent silencieux deux seconde, pendant que moi je pleurais, avant qu'Harry vienne me prendre dans ses bras en me frottant doucement le dos.

-Désolé Mione, dit-il, on n'aurait pas du agir comme ça.

Il se détacha de moi et s'assit à ma droite.

-Mouais, dit Ron mal alaise, désolé d'être aussi crétin.

Sa phrase réussit à me faire rire et Ron m'envoya un gros sourire à son tour. Il s'assit à ma gauche et me prit la main en signe de réconfort.

-Alors tu comptes faire quoi? Demanda Ron après deux minutes de silence.

-je n'en sais rien, dis-je en soupirant. Je crois que la situation est devenue encore plus insupportable, parce qu'il m'a touché. Son veela est très frustré, parce qu'il n'a pas réussit à me marquer dans le train et…

-Quoi? Dit Ron en se levant ahuri. C'est quoi ça être marqué?

-Euh…

Que répondre à ça? Il serra encore plus furieux.

-Ron, dit Harry horrifié, je crois que j'en ai une petite idée. Mione?

-Quoi? Dit Ron énervé.

-D'accord, soupirais-je, avant ses dix-huit ans, Malfoy devra me marquer pour assurer sa survit. Si j'accepte qu'il me marque, c'est comme si j'acceptais d'être à lui pour la vie…

-Hermione, viens en aux faits, dit Harry encore plus horrifier.

-Et bien… le processus de la marque est que euh… pendant la première euh… relation sexuelle euh… il mélange nos sang en me mordant…

-Quoi? Mais merde se sont vraiment des tordus les Malfoy! Dit Ron.

-Ron! Dis-je outrer.

-Désolé, dit-il en se rassoyant, c'est juste répugnant.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, soupira Harry, mais pourquoi il faut qu'il…

-Le veela doit marquer sa compagne, pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle est… à lui en quelque sorte, comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Le veela est de nature très possessive et cette caractéristique s'empire si la compagne n'est pas marquée et qu'elle fréquente d'autre homme. En disant fréquenté, j'entends par là de se tenir avec d'autre homme ou simplement de parler à d'autre homme. Le veela est de nature jalouse et…

-Et? Dit Ron pour m'encourager.

Je soupirai craignant leurs réactions.

-Et il serrait près à tuer l'homme, s'il ressent une quelconque menace de territoire, finis-je d'une traite.

Il y eut un silence pesant de six minutes. Mes deux meilleurs amis passèrent du bleu, au vert, au rouge, au jaune, puis au blanc.

-Donc, récapitula Ron, si jamais je te donne un câlin hors de nos dortoirs, et que la racaille nous aperçoit, il pourrait me… tuer?

-Et il serrait… en droit? Demanda Harry pas sur de vouloir savoir la réponse.

-Oui, dis-je en mettant ma main sur son bras, mais ne vous inquiéter pas. Je vais en parler avec Malfoy.

-Et bien sur tu vas pouvoir empêcher le veela d'avoir ce qu'il veut, comme tu l'as faits avant le cours du professeur la poisse, dit Harry d'un ton ironique.

-Au moins j'essayerai de calmer le jeu, dis-je exaspéré.

À ce moment on fut interrompu par le professeur McGonagall qui entra.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes demandé dans la chambre de M. Malfoy, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Je regardai mes deux amis, qui étaient blême et me leva.. Je me dirigeai vers la grosse dame, qui s'ouvrit et découvris Madame McGonagall. Elle commença à marcher et je la suivis.

-Dumbledore a fait une petite réunion dans la chambre de Malfoy avec Severus, Malfoy, toi et moi, dit-elle en prenant la direction de la tour ouest.

-Nous n'allons pas dans les cachots? Demandais-je surprise.

-Malfoy a été déplacé dans des appartements privés, pour que l'on puisse le surveiller plus facilement, et votre dortoir est trop proche de celui de Malfoy et ça aurait pu engendre des problèmes.

-je vois, soupirais-je.

On grimpa les escaliers de la tour et nous arrivâmes devant la salle d'attente pour le bureau du directeur. Je suivis mon professeur dans le couloir où j'avais aperçus Malfoy ce matin, puis elle s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Surtout, chuchota-t-elle, éviter de vous retrouvez à côté de Malfoy, dit-elle en me regardant très sérieuse, il nous entend sûrement, mais ce n'est pas très grave.

Ah oui… il avait des sens aiguisés! McGonagall ouvrit la porte sans cogner et me laissa entrer à sa suite. La chambre était spacieuse et je l'aimais bien. Malheureusement et évidemment, elle était au couleur de Serpentard. Malfoy était assit sur son lit et Severus l'emmerdeur était debout près de lui. Dumbledore était assit dans un fauteuil en cuir noir tandis que McGonagall et moi étions debout près de la bibliothèque. Mon professeur me fit signe de m'asseoir et j'obéis. Je sentais le regard de Malfoy sur moi, mais je ne voulais pas lever les yeux.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore en se levant, puisque nous sommes tous ici, nous pouvons commencer. Je nous ai réunit ici, pour que nous puissions parler de la situation présente.

Je le regardai en évitant de dévier mon regard sur… vous savez qui…

-Donc, dit Dumbledore, je voudrais mettre au clair les droits de chacun, pour que vous en soyez sur. Si j'en oubli, dit-il en regardant les professeurs, je vous pris de me les citer. Donc, Miss Granger, dit-il en me souriant, vous êtes en total droit de vous tenir avec vos amis, peut importe leurs sexe. Vous avez le droit de discuter d'où, de comment et de quand aura lieu le processus de la marque, autant que Malfoy. Par contre, vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser la marque ou de repousser de n'importe quelle façon Malfoy.

J'acquiesçai en essayant de retenir mes larmes, puis il se tourna vers Malfoy.

-Malfoy, vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit, de l'obliger à faire quoi que se soit. C'est votre compagne, mais n'oublier jamais que votre seul et unique but est de protéger et de rendre heureuse votre compagne -en l'occurrence Granger ici présente. Vous avez le droit de quitter un cours si et seulement si vous sentez qu'elle est en danger ou si vous sentez que le veela ne peut s'empêcher de marquer Granger sur le champ. Nous ne voudrions pas que ce se passe en publique quand même. Donc je crois que c'est clair? Dit-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

J'hochai la tête.

-Bien, dit-il, maintenant, vos professeur sont a votre disposition pour vous surveillez durant les moments que vous passez ensemble.

Je levai la main pour demander la permission de parler.

-Oui Granger, dit Dumbledore surpris que je l'interrompe maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en professeur McGonagall, dis-je en regardant cette dernière, mais j'aurais préféré que se soient Harry et Ron qui soit présent. Ça me mettrait plus… alaise, finis-je rouge tomate.

-Bien, si cela ne dérange pas McGonagall, libre à vous, dit-il.

J'entendis Malfoy grogner à la mention de mes meilleurs amis.

-J'aimerais que Lethycia soit présente également, dit Malfoy de sa voix suave, grave et traînante.

Attendez… grave, suave et traînante? Mais je perds la tête! Je regardai discrètement Malfoy, mais regrettai tout de suite. Il me regardait fixement et ses yeux étaient d'une attraction étrange. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Parfait, dit Severus Rogue.

-Je pourrais ajouter quelque chose, dis-je timidement en détachant mon regard de celui de Malfoy.

Le directeur acquiesça.

-J'aimerais bien que Malfoy essaie de ne pas liquider mes meilleurs amis, si il venait qu'il nous surprenne en plein démonstration de notre amitié en publique, si ce n'est pas trop demandé…

-Je crois que Malfoy serra capable de se contrôler, dit Severus, si toute fois vous passez assez de temps ensemble.

-Merci, dis-je avant de regarder mes pieds.

-Bon, dit le vielle homme en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortit, nous nous sommes tout dit et j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Notamment l'irrespect de monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley à écouter des conversations privées.

À ces mots Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et découvrit Harry et Ron devant la porte rouge comme des tomates. Malfoy se leva furax en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Bande de…

-Non Malfoy, dis-je en me mettant devant lui. S'il te plait?

Je lui avais mis ma main sur son torse par réflexe et il l'a prit dans la sienne en serrant nos doigts liés. Je virai rouge tomate, puis me retournai vers Dumbledore en séparant nos doigts.

-J'aimerais parler avec Malfoy, es-ce que Harry et Ron peuvent rester? Demandais-je en sentant Malfoy se tendre derrière moi.

-Très bien, dit-il en sortant suivit des professeurs.

Minerva me fit un regard d'avertissement et je lui répondis en lui rendant un sourire convaincant. Il y eut un gros moment de silence, ou mes amis défiaient Malfoy du regard et où j'étais complètement exaspéré.

-Écouter moi bien, dis-je en soupirant. Vous allez vous retrouvez ensemble dans la même pièce plusieurs fois… alors je me suis dis qu'il faudrait que vous laissiez vos différents de côté pour que la cohabitation soit meilleur, non?

-Pas question, dit Malfoy catégorique.

-Pareil, dirent mes meilleurs amis en même temps.

Je soupirai en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je remarquai que Malfoy avait inspecté se geste avec beaucoup d'intérêt et ça me gêna.

-Enfin votre réunion ennuyante est finit, dit Lethycia en entrant dans la pièce sans même cogner.

Elle fut surprise de nous voir là, mais passa outre et courut dans les bras de Malfoy. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Voyons que m'arrive-t-il? Tantôt je décris sa voix comme grave et suave et maintenant je suis jalouse de sa meilleure amie?

-Alors de quoi vous parliez? Demanda Lethycia en s'assoyant sur le lit comme si elle était chez elle.

-Rient de très intéressant, dit Malfoy en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil.

-Écoute Draco, soupira Lethycia, si tu veux que la coopération soit plus facile, arrête un peu de regarder Granger comme si c'était un vulgaire bout de viande! Comme ça Potter et Weasley arrêteraient d'essayer de te fusiller du regard et Granger serrait plus alaise et elle pourra s'asseoir sans être regardé par un pervers!

-Lethycia, là ferme, dit Malfoy la mâchoire serré.

-Elle n'a pas tord, dit Ron. Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de déshabiller Hermione du regard?

-Ron! Dis-je surprise par ses propos.

-C'est vrai, dit Harry, il te regarde comme s'il allait te bouffer!

-Ils n'ont pas tord, dit Lethycia en se levant.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Malfoy, puis lui sourit. Là encore je sens un plus gros pincement au cœur.

-Draco mon beau, dit-elle en battant des cils, arrête d'essayer de deviner qu'elles sont les sous vêtements de Granger et détends toi un peu, tu veux?

Malfoy soupira, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Je soupirai de soulagement et m'assis dans un autre fauteuil.

-J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, nous chuchota Lethycia en allant se rasseoir sur le lit. Alors… vous faites quoi pour passer le temps?

C'est moi ou… Lethycia Blacksoul est sympa?

-euh, dit Ron aussi surpris que moi, on parle?

-Intéressant, dit-elle pas le moins du monde intéressé.

-Mes parents veulent te rencontrer, dit Malfoy en sortant de ses pensées.

Je restai bouche bée à sa remarque. Il avait parlé de moi à ses parents? Évidemment pauvre cruche, tu es sa compagne! Mais ils veulent me voir, pour faire connaissance? Les parents Malfoy sont les gens les plus froids que je connaisse! Et sont des sangs purs et moi une sorcière aux parents moldus!

Il y avait un silence de plomb dans la pièce.

-D'accord, acceptais-je au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi? Hurla Ron horrifié.

-Mais ce sont les gens les plus inhumains que la terre est put porter! Dit Harry ahuri.

-Redit ça voir, dit Malfoy en se dirigeant vers Harry.

Il fut stoppé par Lethycia qui lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui chuchota je ne sais quoi en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et un autre pincement!

-Harry, dis-je en regardant ce dernier, ce serra une merveilleuse façon de nous connaître, dis-je pas plus convaincu que ça.

-OU une meilleure façon de te mettre dans son lit ouais, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

-je t'ai entendu Weasley, dit Malfoy qui était désormais sur le lit entrain de parler avec Lethycia.

-Écouter je vais y aller point finale, dis-je en me retournant vers Malfoy. Quand es-ce que nous y allons?

-Cette fin de semaine, nous partons Vendredi, dit-il en jouant avec les doigts de Lethycia.

Leurs doigts étaient enlacés et je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Pourquoi toute cette proximité, hein? Lethycia ayant vu que j'inspectais leurs mains, enlevant cette dernière de l'étreint de Malfoy. Elle me fit un petit sourire, puis se retourna vers Malfoy qui fronçait les sourcils.

-On va vous laissez, dis-je sur un ton sec et froid. Bye.

Je sortis de la pièce sans demander mon reste, suivit de près par mes meilleurs amis, surpris de mon attitude.

**Aww, Hermione est jalouse! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Surtout ne vous gêner pas de me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours apprécié :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie pour les reviews et sans plus tarder voici les réponses.**

**Amandine : **Ouais la relation entre Lethycia et Draco est un peu bizarre, mais il y a une petite explication dans le chapitre. J'espère que tu aimerais!

**Aurlie Malfoy :** Hermione jalouse?... peut-être ;) Pour ma part, bizarrement je n'aime pas bien Hermione, mais j'aime jouer avec son personnage. C'est une fille assez perturbé je crois! Bonne lecture!

**Darkazu :** Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras les autres chapitre!

**Harry :** J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras :)

**H223 : **Moi aussi j'ADORE les fictions veela, surtout celles de Draco! Merci pour ton review encourageant :D

**Cind3rella : **Merci, c'est vrai qu'un Malfoy veela c'est plutôt divertissant ;)

**Qebirhalf : VOILA LA SUITE! :D**

**Sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 4! Bonne lecture :D**

Chapitre 4

Malfoy

Granger venait de sortir avec ses deux chiens de poches. Ça avait été insupportable de ne pas pouvoir la toucher! Et je détestais le fait que j'étais aussi dépendant à elle.

-Elle était jalouse, dit Lethycia en sautillant. C'était trop mignon, tu aurais du voir la façon dont elle me fusillait du regard!

-Granger? Demandais-je surpris.

-oui! Dit-elle en me faisant un gros câlin. Et je vois bien que ça te plaît qu'elle s'intéresse à toi.

-Peut importe, dis-je en me couchant sur le lit.

-Alors vous allez au manoir cette fin de semaine? Dit-elle en se couchant à côté de moi.

Elle plaça sa main sur mon torse, mais ce n'était pas un geste d'une grande importance. Nous avons toujours été très tactile, puisque nous ne sommes pas très doué avec les mots. On se montre notre amitié par des gestes plutôt que des mots.

-Oui ma mère trépigne depuis qu'elle a appris que j'avais trouvé ma compagne et mon père… j'en sais rien.

-Donc demain, vous irez au manoir, soupira ma meilleure amie, et dire que c'est la première fois que tu iras sans moi.

-ne pleure pas, dis-je amusé par son air faussement peiné. La prochaine fois tu pourras venir, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

À cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur une Granger plus que surprise.

-Oui? Dis-je en lui souriant.

-Euh… je voulais juste te dire que… si tu veux passer tantôt… dans mon dortoir, je serai là. Euh… cogne trois fois et Harry t'ouvriras sûrement, dit-elle gêné de nous voir ainsi.

-Parfait, dis-je en sentant le veela au fond de moi ronronner à l'idée d'être seule dans sa chambre…, je passerai.

Elle fit un petit sourire avant de refermer la porte. Lethycia se mit debout sur le lit et se mit à sautiller.

-Elle est jalouse ça crève les yeux, dit-elle toute souriante.

-C'est très bien, dis-je, mais je vois tes petites culottes.

-Oh et puis on s'en fou, dit-elle en s'assoyant quand même, tu m'as vu en sous vêtement des centaines de fois alors… une de plus ça fou rien!

Je souris, puis on se plongea dans nos pensées respectives. Je repensai à la visite des deux clowns qui servent de meilleure amie à Granger, et surtout à la façon dont Ronald louchait vers la jupe plus que courte de Lethycia.

-Tu sais que le roux n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de loucher sous ta jupe, dis-je en lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Arrête Draco, dit-elle en soupirant, sérieusement je suis une des filles les plus banales du monde alors je ne pense pas…

-Stop, dis-je en la regardant, droit dans les yeux. Tu es canon Lethycia, dis-je en lui faisant LE sourire, alors arrête de te rabaisser. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour dire que tu es banale… tu es loin d'être banale, ma chère. Et puis dit moi qui pourrait rivaliser avec toi, hein?

-Granger, dit-elle sans hésiter.

-Écoute, Weasley n'est pas focalisé sur Granger, dis-je sur de moi. Ça crève les yeux! Alors non Granger n'est pas une rivale, puisqu'elle est à moi.

-Ah oui, dit-elle, c'est vrai. Et puis comment veux-tu qu'il s'intéresse à moi? Je veux dire je suis la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi!

-Un peu plus et dit le que tout est de ma faute, dis-je souriant.

-Tout est de ta faute, dit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

-Ouais, ouais, dis-je en me levant. Maintenant ouste dehors, dis-je en sortant quelque chose, autre que mon uniforme, à me mettre.

-Laisse moi deviner, soupira Lethycia, tu vas voir ta douce?

-ne sois pas jalouse Lili, dit-il en me donnant un bisou sur le front. Tu es aussi importante qu'elle.

-Ouais mon œil, dit-elle souriante avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je souris, puis je me décidai sur un t-shirt gris et un pantalon noir. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et m'enfermai à l'intérieur. Je pris une bonne douche de dix minutes, puis sortit de cette dernière en enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille. Je me regardai quelques instant dans le miroir. J'avais sérieusement pris du muscle depuis ma ''transformation'' et les quelques filles que j'avais croisés ce matin, avaient l'air d'apprécier. Je m'habillai, puis sortis de la salle de bain. Je pris ma baguette (on ne sait jamais), puis sortis de ma chambre. Je suivis la trace olfactive de Granger (Avantage d'être un veela), puis en deux minutes j'arrivai devant le tableau d'une grosse dame. Je cognai trois fois comme m'avait dit Granger, puis après quelques secondes, Potter m'ouvrit.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, dit-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je l'ignorai royalement, puis pénétrai dans le territoire ennemi. Je n'avais rien à dire sur la déco, à part peut-être, les couleurs, mais bon. À cet instant, je vis Granger descendre les escaliers. En m'apercevant elle me fit signe de la suivre.

-je suis juste ici, dit Potter à l'intention de Granger.

-je sais Harry, soupira cette dernière en montant les escaliers.

Je la suivis et me surpris à détailler ses fesses. Elles avaient l'air bien ferme et je en pus empêché mon esprit de penser à des chose pas très… sainte disons. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il y avait quatre portes et un autre escalier étroit. Je fus surpris de voir Granger monter les escaliers.

-Puisque je suis préfet en chef, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, j'ai une chambre à moi seule.

-Les préfets en chef n'ont pas des appartements appart, dis-je les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, dit-elle, sauf que je ne voulais pas être séparé de mes amis, donc ils ont ajoutés cette chambre.

On s'arrêta devant une grosse porte en bois. Elle fit un sortilège que je n'entendis pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit. La chambre était un peu plus petite que la mienne, et était évidement aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Son lit Baldaquin était au fond de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre en rond qui donnait une vue sur le ciel azure. Elle avait une bibliothèque qui faisait tout un mur, des fauteuils pourpres en cuirs et une commode près de la porte. Elle avait aussi un bureau et une autre porte qui donnait sûrement sur la salle de bain.

-C'est… sympa, dis-je au bout d'un moment de silence.

-merci, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre et me rendis compte, que ça chambre était tout en haut de la tour. Il y avait une vue sur le lac et le terrain de Quidditch.

-Belle vu, dis-je en regardant sur sa table de chevet son Ipod.

Je me demande pourquoi elle tient temps à avoir des objets moldus dans sa vie. Je regardai sa liste de musique. Beaucoup de musique classique ou baroque.

-Tu aimes le classique, dis-je en déposant l'objet sur sa table de chevet.

-Oui j'adore, dit-elle en s'assoyant dans un de ses fauteuils.

Je n'avais pas encor remarqué qu'elle se fût changée. Elle portait un jeans bleu foncé droit avec une chemise à carreaux noir et grise. Les trois premiers boutons n'étaient pas boutonnés et ils donnaient une belle vue sur le début de sa poitrine. Le veela en moi grogna à cette vue et je regardai Granger droit dans les yeux. Elle était rouge tomate et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle aura aussi bien pu rougir dans d'autre circonstance. Je sentis une nouvelle chaleur me gagner et sans que je réfléchisse, je m'avançai vers Granger toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je mis mes mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, puis me penchai vers elle. Son odeur de framboise et mûr, me frappa et le veela grogna d'impatience.

-Tu sens tellement bon, dis-je d'une voix rauque en enfouissant mon nez au creux de son cou.

Sa peau était d'une douceur inégale. Je sentais mon membre se durcir en entendant Granger soupirer d'aise. Je l'embrassai au creux du cou et sentis son pouls accélérer, ainsi que sa respiration devenir haletante. Je me sentis perdre le contrôle en même temps que mes canines grossissaient.

-Malfoy? Dit Granger craintive.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et mon regard dévia sur ses lèvres, pulpeuses et si attractives. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement le veela grognant de plus en plus fort. Puis quand nos lèvres ne fus qu'à quelques millimètres chacune, je pris un temps de pause, pour humer son parfum. Je sentis la petite main de Granger se poser sur ma nuque, me caressant légèrement, puis je perdis tout contrôle. J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à mon baiser et le veela en moi trembla de bonheur. Je mis une main sur la joue de Granger pour approfondir le baiser. Je fis glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour me donner accès à sa langue. Cette dernière était chaude et elle me procura mille frissons. Soudain j'eus une énorme pulsion et pris Granger dans mes bras, pour la déposer sur son lit. Je la sentis automatiquement se tendre, mais j'étais incapable de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes pour respirer un peu et lui donnai mille baisers dans le cou.

-Malfoy, dit-elle en essayant en vain de me repousser. S'il te plaît, arrête.

Merde Draco arrête maintenant avant de faire une connerie! J'essayai de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, mais en essayant de réfréner mes ardeurs, je ne fis qu'empirer l'envi du veela et se fut avec horreur que je déchirai la chemise de Granger. Par Merlin et tous les grands sorciers de la terre, Hermione Granger est sacrément bien roulé!

-Malfoy, dit-elle en essayant de se cacher.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et y vu de la peur. Simplement ça réussit à me calmer et je me levai précipitamment du lit.

-Désolé, dis-je et bizarrement c'était vrai. Je… ne me contrôlais plus.

Elle acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers sa commode et en sortis un t-shirt noir. Elle l'enfila et se retourna vers moi. Je reçu comme un poignard en plein cœur en voyant quelques larmes couler sur sa joue. Je m'en voulu immédiatement.

-je suis… vraiment désolé Hermione, dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Le veela avait complètement pris possession de mon corps et…

-Ça va, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes de ses poignets. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes…

Sa voie se cassa à la fin de sa phrase et ses larmes redoublèrent. Sans hésiter je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Elle enroula ses bras autours de ma taille et une douce chaleur m'envahi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé… pardonne moi, dis-je la voix légèrement tremblante. Je promets que je vais tout essayer pour… me contrôler. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

C'est vrai! Je ne voulais pas utiliser la force pour l'avoir. La situation est difficile pour elle autant que pour moi, alors autant faire ça tranquillement. Hermione me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis me donna un bisou presque timide sur la joue.

-Merci, dit-elle en me souriant.

Elle avait mis sa main sur mon torse et je lui pris son autre main en lui rendant son sourire.

-Hermione Granger il faut absolument que je te raconte un truc!

Une tornade rousse entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, puis se stoppa.

-Oups désolé, dit-elle en refermant la porte quand elle sortit précipitamment.

-Wow! Dis-je en souriant.

-Ouais elle a pris l'habitude de ne pas cogner avant d'entrer, ce qui m'énerve royalement, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Il ne fallait quand même pas charrier!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-elle en me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ben je me suis dit que tu voudrais sûrement un peu d'espace, dis-je confus.

-Ne soit pas ridicule, dit-elle en tapotant l'espace libre près d'elle. Allez, vient!

-Bon d'accord, soupirais-je en la rejoignant sur le lit.

Je lui pris automatiquement la main et joua avec ses doigts fins.

-Parle-moi de toi, dis-je précipitamment. As-tu des frères et sœurs?

-Je suis enfant unique, dit-elle en soupirant, mais petite je m'amusais avec la fille de mes voisins. On était toujours ensemble... jusqu'à mon entré à Poudlard. Elle était moldu donc elle allait à une école moldu, puis on s'est éloignée peu à peu. Elle me trouvait bizarre, je crois…

Je sentis sa voie trembler et mon cœur manqua un battement. Je replaçai une mèche folle derrière son oreille en un geste affectif. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Mais bon ma vie n'est pas très intéressante, dit-elle en me souriant. Elle ne doit pas être aussi passionnante que celle du grand prince de Serpentard! Dit-elle en me souriant.

Je me tendis aussitôt en entendant le surnom que les gens de ma maison m'avaient donné. Je lâchai inconsciemment sa main.

-Tu te trompe, dis-je d'un ton un peu trop froid.

Elle resta silencieuse.

Un silence plus que pesant s'installa entre nous. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées respectives.

-J'aime peindre, dit-elle. Petite je ne faisais que ça, peindre. Je restais enfermé dans ma chambre toute la journée avec un tableau vierge et à la fin de cette journée, j'avais remplis quatre tableaux. J'aime aussi dessiner… mais je n'ai plus vraiment de temps maintenant…

-Pourquoi? Dis-je plus détendu.

Elle haussa les épaules le regard vague, puis sortant de son monde elle me fit un sourire resplendissant que je m'empressai de lui rendre.

-Ça fait bizarre de te voir sourire, dit-elle pensive.

Je repris mon masque froid à nouveau.

-C'est si difficile de se rendre compte que je suis un être humain comme les autres? Dis-je.

-Non, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est juste que tu donnes l'image de la parfaite statue, dénuée de toute émotion.

Je ne répondis rien et regarda ailleurs, gêné par son regard imposant.

-Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi tu donnais cette image de toi…

-Parce que mon père le voulait, l'interrompis-je durement.

Il y eut un autre de ces silences pesants.

-Il a l'air strique ton père, dit-elle en me prenant la main.

-Lucius est peu démonstrateur de ses émotions, dis-je durement. S'il en détient, pensais-je.

-Et ta mère elle, dit-elle plus insistance, ça ne lui dérange pas de voir que son fils ressemble… à un robot qui obéit au ordre… de…?

Je restai silencieux. Oh oui cela dérangeait à ma mère et elle en subissait les conséquences.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, dit-elle d'une toute petite voie. De toute façon, je me posais plus cette question, je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse.

Je lui fis un petit sourire reconnaissant. Je sentis une boule obstrué ma gorge.

-Je devrais y aller, dis-je en me levant. Weaslette commence à s'impatienter.

-Elle a un nom, dit Hermione pas ravi du petit nom que je lui avais donné.

J'haussai les épaules. Je sentis la main d'Hermione sur mon bras. Je me retournai voulant savoir ce qu'elle me voulait.

-Tu es un mec bien Draco, dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire. Ne l'oublie pas…

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue, puis se retourna pour disparaître derrière une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Je sortis en méditant les paroles qu'elle m'avait dit quand j'atterris dans la salle commune des or et rouge. Merde il y avait une foule de monde. Pour la discrétion c'est raté!

-Tiens, dit Seamus avec un ricanement, qu'est-ce que le prince de Serpentard fait ici?

Les autres ricanèrent et je m'en moquais.

-Je ne suis certainement pas venu pour voir ta face de rat, le couillons, dis-je avant de sortir sans demander mon reste.

En cinq minutes je fus dans ma chambre. Lethycia était là entrain de réviser. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle sut tout de suite que je n'allais pas bien.

-Ta mère, dit-elle simplement en pinçant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

J'hochai la tête en frappant dans le mur le plus près pour me défouler. Je sentis les bras de Lethycia se refermer sur ma taille en signe de réconfort.

-Elle va bien Dray, dit-elle en m'embrassant l'épaule. Elle est forte elle est capable d'endurer.

Je retins mes larmes de rage trop longtemps refoulées. Au bout de quelques minutes à essayer de ma calmer je réussis grâce au mot rassurant de Lethycia. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle?

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle théâtralement en rigolant. Maintenant dort, dit-elle avec autorité. Demain tu pourras la voir.

J'acquiesçai, puis elle rassembla ses affaires, me fit une dernière bise sur la joue, puis sortit en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je lui souhaitai aussi, puis me dirigea vers mon lit. Je m'assis sur ce dernier en regardant fixement ma table de chevet. Je finis par ouvrir son seul tiroir et pris l'objet moldu dans mes mains un composant le seul numéro. Au bout de trois tonalités, ça répondit au bout du fil.

-Bonsoir? Dit une voie travaillée par la fatigue.

-Bonsoir mère, dis-je en sentant ma boule diminuer un peu.

-Draco, dit-elle en soupirant, tu vas bien?

-Oui et vous?

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Oui, dit-elle peu convaincante.

Je pris une énorme bouffé d'air pour me calmer.

-Elle viendra, dis-je pour combler le silence.

-Parfait, dit-elle et je pus deviner son beau sourire, j'ai si hâte de la rencontrer!

Je souris en imaginant ses yeux bleu turquoise pétillé.

-Vous avez l'air éreinté mère, dis-je.

-Oh, dit-elle ne s'attendant pas à ça. Ça va je t'assure, dit-elle mais je ne fus pas dupe. Juste un peu fatigué…

-Es-ce qu'il est là? Dis-je en la coupant dans ses mensonges.

-Non, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Vous devriez lui en parler mère… je sais que ce peut être difficile, mais il s'agit de notre bien être!

-Narcissa!

J'entendis la voix autoritaire et furax de mon géniteur au loin et je sus que ma mère n'était dans rien de bon.

-Je dois y aller Draco, dit-elle précipitamment la voix tremblante de peur, … je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre que je ne réplique. Je lançai le téléphone sur le mur en face de moi et il explosa en mille morceaux. Je sentis ma rage bouillonner juste au fait de penser qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Je sentis toute la pression remonter en un torrent de larme que je laissai sortir. Je libérais ma rage, ma colère et ma peur de cet été accumulé. Je l'avais découvert cet été en le prenant la main dans le sac. Croyait-il sincèrement que je n'allais jamais le découvrir? Je me levai en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Passant devant le fauteuil au Lethycia était assise il y a trente minutes, je vis qu'elle avait oublié son manuelle de potion. Tant pis elle le récupérera demain matin. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je me fis couler un bain chaud, puis me retournai vers le lavabo. Je passai de l'eau sur mon visage pour me rafraîchir et tombai sur mon reflet. Mes cheveux blonds, presque blanc, mon teint laiteux, une peau lisse presque sans défaut et mes yeux d'un gris argenté orageux. Le portrait craché de mon père. Une rage soudaine m'envahis envers moi et je frappai le miroir de toute mes force voulant effacer le reflet devant moi. Je frappai encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une brûlure intense se fasse sentir. Mes mains étaient couvertes de sangs. Je regardai les dégâts. À travers les filets rouge pourpre j'arrivais quand même à voir mon visage baigné de larme. Je reniflai bruyamment, puis fis couler l'eau sur mes mains pour les nettoyer.

L'eau de la baignoire était assez haute. Je plongeai dans l'eau bouillante sans même me déshabillai. Je voulais juste décompresser. Je me couchai tendu comme un soldat au garde-à-vous.

Ma vie n'était qu'un entraînement à me faire faire soldat… esclave du seigneur des ténèbres. Mon destin était déjà choisi avant que je ne puisse dire un mot. Mon père… Lucius me voulais au côté du mage noir… ma mère s'y opposait et en subissait les conséquences par ma faute. Je ne faisais que du mal autour de moi…

**Alors ? Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre, parce qu'on connait un Draco plus sensible et plus sombre. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il se passe avec Narcissa et Lucius ? Enfin rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Bisou xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster :S mais bon le chapitre est là et c'est ce qui vous importes ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci Merci Merci Merci! Pour Lucius… tu verras dans les prochains chapitres. Oui je sais un Malfoy familier avec un objet moldu… étrange xD

**Amandine : **Je préfère un Draco plus sensible aussi, mais toujours avec son mauvais caractère qui fait surface :)

**Harry : **Merci Beaucoup! Moi aussi j'aime bien mon Draco et pour Hermione… elle aime beaucoup plus le côté doux de Draco qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre ;)

**Hp-drago : **Contente que tu aimes. Oui mon Draco est assez complexe, mais ça ira mieux grâce à Hermione :D

**NY0Z3KA : **Contente que tu apprécie, merci de lire ma fiction. J'apprécie vraiment 3

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5

Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des rideaux, me réveillèrent. Je grognai mécontent de me faire réveiller. Je n'étais vraiment pas du matin. J'abatis la couverture sur ma tête grognon comme j'aimais. Ah… enfin je vais pouvoir continuer à rêver de ma douce… Wow un instant là! Es-ce que je viens vraiment de dire qu'Hermione était… ma douce? Décidemment je perds la tête!

-Allez Draco on se réveille! Dit la voie chantante de ma meilleure amie.

Elle tira la couverture de sur moi et je grognai. Par Merlin, je ne vous dis pas à quel point j'aimerais étriper ma meilleure amie des fois…

-Laisse-moi dormir, dis-je en me retournant sur le dos pour la fusiller du regard. (Oui je dors sur le ventre)

-Non mon cher, dit-elle en mettant la couverture en boule par terre. Tu sais après ton épisode d'hier, je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une miette.

Ah ouais… hier pendant que je prenais mon bain (s'y on peut dire ça comme ça…) elle était entré paniqué en me voyant sous l'eau. Elle avait cru que je voulais me suicider et même après lui expliquer que j'avais le droit de plonger la tête sous l'eau sans que se soit suicidaire… elle n'était toujours pas convaincu.

Je soupirai, puis me levai à contre cœur, toujours dans les vapes.

-je t'ai déjà dis que tu avais le plus mignon des culs? Dit-elle en me déposant un bisou sur la joue.

-Non, dis-je, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir, dis-je en grognant légèrement.

Je perdis un peu l'équilibre et me rassis sur mon lit.

-Draco, soupira-t-elle en s'assoyant à côté de moi, ce n'est vraiment pas pour te gêner- même si j'aurais été très flatté que se soit par ma cause-, mais tu as un petit problème. Je crois qu'une douche froide s'impose, sérieusement.

Je rougis et baissai mes yeux, pour découvrir qu'elle avait raison. Merde.

Je me levai, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche froide- comme ma chère meilleure amie l'avait suggéré- je sortis de la salle de bain une serviette entourée autour de ma taille. Cette dernière avait mise mon uniforme sur mon lit avec une paire de boxer noire moulante.

-Le programme d'aujourd'hui, dit-elle en sautant sur mon lit, se résume à passer la journée ensemble. J'ai réussis à avoir l'accord du directeur en lui servant comme excuse de pouvoir te surveiller, puisqu'ils ne veulent pas que tu ailles en cours jusque la semaine prochaine. Et puis puisque tu ne veux pas m'emmener au Manoir cette fin de semaine… il faut bien qu'on rattrape le temps qui serra perdu!

Je soupirai. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que j'aille au Manoir sans elle. Depuis qu'on se connaissait, il n'y avait pas une fin de semaine où j'étais allé au Manoir sans elle. C'était comme une routine. Si j'allais au Manoir, c'est sur qu'elle venait avec moi… je me sentais moins seul comme ça… mais là c'est différent

-Écoute, tu sais très bien que si tu viens tu vas t'ennuyer, dis-je en lui donnant un bisou sur le front tandis qu'elle boudait. Je ne pourrai pas laisser Hermione seule dans le manoir en plus qu'elle n'y est jamais venue et qu'elle pourrait se perdre et si elle se retrouve seule avec…

-Oui j'ai compris, dit-elle un peu moins ridé, mais je suis capable de m'occuper seule chez toi! C'est ma deuxième maison alors je crois que je serai capable de m'amuser toute seule!

Je la regardai avec un haussement de sourcil. Elle soupira.

-Bon ok, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Enfin peut importe, habille toi qu'on puisse sortir un peu. Et qu'on aille déjeuner.

-Ferme les yeux, dis-je amusé de la voir me détailler en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle obéit en souriant.

-Parfois je me demande sérieusement, comment tu fais pour être mince avec tout ce que tu avale au manoir!

-Vive le Quidditch, dis-je en mettant mon pantalon par-dessus mon sous vêtement.

-Vivement d'accord, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Es-ce que tu ferais allusion à ton Weasley? Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire coquin.

-Non, dit-elle en me tirant la langue, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle se leva et se posta devant moi. Elle caressa mon avant bras d'un air pensif. Qu'es-ce qu'il lui prenait?

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses marquer, dit-elle soudainement en reprenant son sérieux et en me prenant les poignets.

Je me tendis instantanément. Ce sujet était tout le temps évité et finissait toujours par une dispute qui se finissait toujours par un bisou sur la joue.

-je te l'ai déjà dit, dis-je en lui prenant le visage un coupe, je ne me ferai pas marqué, je m'y opposerai.

-C'es-ce que Kyle disait, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, mais il n'a pas pu refuser.

-Je ne suis pas Kyle, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Tu le sais bien.

-Jures le moi sur notre amitié, dit-elle pris de panique en me prenant à son tour mon visage en coupe.

-Tu sais bien qu'on sait jurer de ne pas jurer sur notre amitié, dis-je en soupirant.

-Tu vois, dit-elle en repoussant mes bras qui la serraient, tu sais que ça arriveras un jour! Mais tu ne veux pas me le dire pour ne pas me faire de la peine…

-Là ferme! Criais-je à bout de nerf. Je ne suis plus capable de tes caprices de petite fille! Je t'ai dit que je leurs tiendrai tête, qu'es-ce que tu veux de plus?!

-Que tu m'en fasses en serment, dit-elle en pleurant.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas! Dis-je en frappant dans le mur, où je laissai une trace.

-Alors on a plus grand-chose à ce dire, dit-elle avant de me gifler.

Furieux je lui pris son poignet et le bloquai derrière mon dos de façon à ce qu'on soit collé tout les deux.

-Tu dis tout le temps la même chose, mais tu reviens sur ta décision à chaque fois, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire et je sentis qu'elle souriait légèrement.

-Je te déteste, dit-elle en soupirant, tu as toujours ce que je veux!

-C'est pour cela que je ne rejoindrai pas la place que mon père a gardé bien au chaud pour moi autour de la table du seigneur des ténèbres, dis-je avant de lui donner un tendre baiser sur la tempe.

Elle soupira, puis me donna à son tour un baiser sur la tempe. Je soupirai de bonheur en sachant que cette énième dispute était finit.

-Habille-toi vite, sinon il ne restera plus rien à la table, dit-elle en se détachant de moi pour reprendre sa place sur le lit.

J'enfilai ma chemise le plus vite possible et mis le chandail sans manche en laine gris par-dessus. Je pris au finale ma cape de sorcier, puis pris Lili par la main. On sortit de ma chambre, main dans la main, puis on descendit les escaliers devant la salle d'attente du bureau du vieux chnoque. Après cinq minutes de marche à entendre Lili parler des potins de l'heure, on finit par déambuler dans la grande salle où la majorité des élèves de Poudlard nous dévisagèrent. Les regards étaient vraiment curieux. La rumeur disait que je m'étais fais marqué cet été et que chaque jour j'avais rendez-vous avec mon père et le seigneur des ténèbres pour me guider dans mon nouveau statut. J'arborai mon masque habituel (une habitude que j'ai pris de mes parents), et guidai Lethycia jusqu'à notre place habituelle. Les Serpentards me craignaient encore plus et allaient même jusqu'à s'incliner légèrement devant moi, certains avec des regards pleins de peurs et d'autres pleins d'admiration. Les gens se tassèrent pour nous faire une place. Crabe et Goyle étaient tout près ainsi que Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier était un assez bon ami, mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ma Lili.

-Bonjour Malfoy, dit Blaise en me faisant un petit sourire, tu as l'air en forme…

-Mmm, dis-je.

J'adorais savoir que j'avais le contrôle de tout les Serpentards, sans exception.

-Tu… as passé un bon été, continua-t-il quelque peu hésitant.

-Oui, dis-je froidement. J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps avec Lethycia et ma famille. Nous avons fait un voyage en Amérique. Mon père avait quelques trucs à régler…

J'avais finis ma phrase sur un ton des plus sombres. J'adorais leurs airs admiratif et je dois avouer que j'adorais faire croire que je m'étais vraiment fait marquer. Goyle et Crabe se jetèrent un regard d'accord et je dus réprimer un petit sourire.

-Toi Lethycia tu es toujours aussi resplendissante, dit Blaise en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait soit disant ''charmant''.

Je mis un bras possessif sur les épaules de ma meilleure amie en fusillant Blaise du regard. Il avala sa salive de travers.

-Merci bien, dit Lili en l'ignorant à son plus grand mal.

Elle se calla un peu plus dans mes bras. Je refusais de savoir que Blaise la voulait dans son lit. Certes ma meilleure amie n'était pas une sainte, loin de là, mais je savais très bien ce qu'il leurs faisait après et je refusais que ma Lili est droit à se traitement. Je dois dire que je ne donnais pas plus chers de ma peau, mais bon…

Je pris un croissant et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Mon regard dévia vers la table juste en face de moi pour se poser sur Hermione sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Cette dernière parlait avec Potter et souriait énormément. Se sentant probablement épié, elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa mon regard. Elle rougit en m'envoyant un petit sourire. Je détournai les yeux en faisant un petit sourire. Je sus qu'elle avait compris que mon sourire lui était dédié. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes narines se dilatèrent à la recherche de SON odeur. Elle ne fut pas difficile à trouver tellement elle m'enivrait. Ce mélange fruité me rendait fou chaque fois. Je sentis mes yeux se dilater sous la tentation que l'odeur de la Gryffondor appliquait sur moi.

-Malfoy? M'appela Blaise.

Je tournai ma tête vers se dernier et il sursauta surpris de mon regard sûrement sauvage.

-Je… euh… tu ne m'écoutais pas je…

-Tu disais? Le coupais-je pour qu'il reprenne d'où il s'était arrêté.

-Ben je me disais que…

Je ne l'écoutais pas plus, trop occupé à regarder Hermione quitter la salle avec ses deux sangsues.

-Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, dis-je en prenant le bras de Lili et en la faisant se lever avec moi.

Je venais de couper Blaise en plein discours, mais je m'en foutais éperdument. Toute la table de Serpentard se leva à notre suite. Ce n'était que trop hilarant. On se dirigea vers la porte et quand je fermai la porte, je me rendis compte qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas rassis.

-C'est trop géniale! Dit Lili aux anges. Ils nous traites comme si on était des rois. Ils se sont levés quand on est partit! Comme si on était super important!

-Mais nous le somme ma chère, dis-je d'un ton faussement hautain, nous faisons partit du rang des Mangemort quand même!

Elle partit dans un fou rire interminable et était toujours plié en deux quand on arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione et des vermines. Ils étaient assis dans les escaliers à parler.

-Malfoy, dit Weasley les mâchoires serrées.

-La belette, dis-je avec mon regard le plus méprisant.

Je vis Hermione me fusiller du regard en mettant une main sur le bras de ce dernier. Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez.

-Que nous vos l'honneur de ta si gracieuse visite? Dit Potter en fermant les poings.

-Son honneur t'emmerde, me devança Lili d'un ton venimeux que seule elle avait le secret.

Elle me prit la main pour me calmer. Je serrai nos doigts enlacés et fusillai Potter du regard. Ce dernier se leva furieux et s'avança pour se mettre devant Lethycia.

-Répète voir? Dit-il en serrant un peu plus les poings.

Je mis Lethycia derrière moi avant qu'elle ne lui flanque la racler de sa vie.

-Tu la touches, t'es mort, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, toujours avec mon abstinence d'émotion habituel.

-On se calme, dit Hermione en mettant une main sur le torse de chacun de nous deux.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne en enlaçant nos doigts. Elle ne me repoussa pas ce qui surprit ces deux amis, mais ils ne répliquèrent pas.

-Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier, Malfoy? Demanda-t-elle en lâchant doucement ma main pour se placer près de sa main.

Bizarrement ce geste me fit mal et je redevins aussitôt froid.

-Se soir sept heures dans ma chambre, j'ai eu le droit de transplaner. Ne soit pas en retard ça mets ma mère dans tout c'est états. Essaie de porter quelques choses de présentable pour une fois, Granger.

Mes paroles étaient comme du venin et j'en avais parfaitement conscience, c'était le but. Je vis ses yeux devenir triste. Tant mieux qu'elle sache à quel point le fait qu'elle m'appelle Malfoy m'est fait mal. De plus c'est elle qui avait proposé que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms et voila que devant ses amis elle se dégonflait! Moi qui croyais que le courage était la qualité principale des Gryffondors! Ils baissent encore plus dans mon estime. Je me dirigeai vers la tour ouest, mais fus rattrapé par Granger.

-Attend, dit-elle en me prenant ma main.

Je me dégageai de son étreint et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Je m'appelle Draco, dis-je sans pouvoir retenir ma colère, et non Malfoy. Essaie de te le rentrer dans le crâne, la prochaine fois!

-Je suis désolé…

-Je m'en fou complètement de tes excuses! Criais-je hors de moi.

-Dray, chuchota Lili en me prenant le bras.

Je pris une grande respiration, puis en regardant à nouveau Granger qui était blanche comme un drap.

-Pour se soir, dis-je plus calmement, essaie de mettre une robe de soirée. Et on soupe au Manoir.

J'allais pour partir, puis me ravisa.

-Oh et se serra seulement ma mère, mon père est en voyage d'affaire.

Elle acquiesça, puis rejoint ses couillons d'emmerdeur de meilleurs amis.

**Alors **Alors**? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer au souper? Dracounichou a de la peine? Qui est volontaire pour le consoler? ;) Bon bon j'arrête. Un review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait! JE SAIS ÇA FAIT UNE ÉTERNITÉ QUE JE N'AI PAS POSTER ET JE M'EXCUSE VRAIMENT. J'ai reçu plein de reviews et je vous remercie beaucoup! Mais bon alors j'espère que vous allez aimer. Pour me faire pardonné j'ai posté deux chapitre en un :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6

On était dans le couloir où il y avait de grande fenêtre avec des bancs juste devant. Lili m'assit sur l'un deux et m'obligea à fermer les yeux. Je restai comme ça quelques secondes.

-Tu es calmé, là? Dit-elle.

-Mmm, dis-je en rouvrant les yeux. On fait quoi maintenant?

-et si on volait? Dit-elle souriante.

-je suis partant, dis-je en me levant tout sourire.

-Tu es toujours partant pour un tour en balais! Dit-elle en gambadant près de moi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, puis on se dirigea vers le vestiaire des Serpentards. Je pris mon balai chéri et Lili le sien, puis on ouvrit la porte menant sur le couloir sous terrain menant au terrain de Quidditch. Arrivé à destination, je me mis sur mon balai imité par ma meilleure amie, puis je décollai à toute vitesse. Je fis le tour du terrain pour m'échauffer (ça faisait un bout que je n'étais pas monté sur mon balai), puis je montai plus haut. Je regardai derrière moi et aperçus Lethycia tout près qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Je montai encore plus haut, mais au bout d'un moment je m'arrêtai dans les airs.

-Tu crois qu'on a dépassé le périmètre de sécurité du château? Demandais-je à Lili une fois qu'elle était à côté de moi.

-Aucune idée, dit-elle, mais on gèle ici!

J'acquiesçai, puis regardai autour de moi. Il y avait un brouillard assez dense et une touche aussi… pas très rassurante.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer, dit Lili en regardant partout aussi.

-T'as raison, dis-je.

Une ombre passa devant moi. J'écarquillai les yeux, puis vérifiai que Lili était encore là. Elle me regarda apeuré, puis une autre ombre passa et je vis… Bellatrix Lestrange, ma tante!

-Coucou Draco, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

-Les Mangemort, chuchotais-je à Lili.

Elle comprit le signale, puis on décampa en piquet vers le sol. Malheureusement, ils étaient assez rapides. Je sortis ma baguette au cas ou et Lili fit de même. Ils essayaient de nous faire tomber et j'essayai de lui lancer un stupéfix, mais j'étais assez maladroit sur un balai. Je regardai Lili, elle faisait autant d'effort que moi. Soudain devant nous, apparut une poigné de Mangemort. Merde! Je fis pour remonter et Lili fit pareil. On est mort! Je jetai des stupéfix sur tout les Mangemort que je croisais. J'évitais leurs sort le mieux que je pouvais m'améliorant au fur et à mesure. Lethycia restait le plus près possible de moi. Elle avait peur, je le sentais. D'un coup, je vis passer le père Weasley. L'ordre du Phénix était arrivé. Les aurores aussi. On était sauvé! Ou presque… j'étais entrain d'éviter une saleté de Mangemort à merde, quand Bellatrix passa devant et jeta un stupéfix à Lili. Cette dernière descendit en piquet la seconde d'après.

-Non! Criais-je en la poursuivant.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe! Je ne pourrais pas supporter sa perte. À côté de moi, je vis le père Weasley.

-Rentre au château, me cria-t-il.

-Non je ne peux pas la laisser! Dis-je en fonçant encore plus vite.

-Écoute, c'est notre boulot, on c'est comment nous y prendre. Rentre au château. Inutile de rajouter des cadavres à l'ennemi. Ce serrait plus prudent!

Je réfléchis deux seconde puis hochai la tête.

-Tourne à ta droite et fonce le plus vite que tu peux, dit-il avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et rencontrai quelques Mangemorts. J'en avais même touché deux quand je rentrai dans le périmètre de sécurité de Poudlard. Le terrain de Quidditch était juste devant moi. J'avais mal au bras et en faisant une petite inspection, j'avais une grosse coupure sur le torse qui me brûlait à mort! Je descendis près des vestiaires, où je jetai mon balai avec rage. Pourquoi était-il venu gâcher ma journée, ces saletés de connards?! Je me dirigeai furieusement vers le bureau du directeur. Je montai les escaliers, puis me dirigeai vers la porte de son bureau furieusement. Je ne pris même pas le temps de cognai et entrai. Visiblement il était au courant de ma visite.

-Les Mangemorts sont dehors entrain d'essayer de détruire les défense, dis-je en mettant mes mains sur son précieux bureau. Il faut que j'y retourne Lethycia est là bas et elle est entre les mains d'un empoté de Weasley! Je ne sais même pas si il l'a rattrapé…

-Draco, soupira le vieux chnoque, vous ne pouvez malheureusement rien pour nous à pars ajouter…

-des cadavres à l'ennemi. Oui je suis capable de me battre contre ces enfoirés! Et je vais vous le montez!

Je tournai les talons.

-Assoyez vous Malfoy, dit-il de la voix la plus autoritaire que je connaisse (même mon père ne battait pas ça!).

Je fis ce qu'il me dit à regret.

-Ne soyez pas stupide, dit-il d'une voix plus douce, vous savez très bien qu'elle va s'en sortir. Étant son meilleur ami vous devriez savoir que c'est une femme forte. Elle ne baissera pas les bras.

J'acquiesçai de mauvaise grâce.

-Par conséquent ce geste est très noble et courageux, j'ajoute alors 100 point à Serpentard, pour ta volonté de fer. Maintenant courrez rejoindre votre amie à l'infirmerie, elle y est depuis deux minutes.

Je me levai d'un bond, puis sortis en courant. Je descendis les escaliers tellement vite que je faillis me briser le cou à nombreuse reprise. Je courais dans les couloirs comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui était vrai en fait… j'arrivai en une minute à l'infirmerie et entrai sans cogner. Le père Weasley était bien là et couché sur le lit Lethycia était inconsciente. Je me précipitai sur elle et Weasley senior se poussa sur mon passage. Sage décision. Lili avait un bandage sur la tête avec une grosse tâche de sang. Son bras était dans un plâtre et elle avait un truc bizarre autour de son cou. Elle avait une coupure sur sa joue et une autre coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure en verticale.

-Elle va bien, dit Pompom, l'infirmière, en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire une piqûre de je ne sais quoi.

-Oui c'est ce que je vois, dis-je les dents serrées.

-ne soyez pas aussi pessimiste! Dit-elle. Elle reprend déjà des couleurs!

Quoi? Elle était bien trop blanche comparé à sa couleur chocolat habituelle! Si elle avait été plus pâle que ça en arrivant, une chance que je n'étais pas là.

-Je vais y aller, dit Weasley senior à Pompon.

-Bien, dit-elle en allant fouiller dans une armoire pas loin.

-Merci, dis-je à Weasley senior en lui tendant ma main.

-Mais c'est normal, dit-il en serrant cette dernière et en me souriant.

Il partit et je me retrouvai seul avec ma meilleure amie, plus qu'abîmé.

-Tu es bien amoché mon petit, dit l'infirmière en arrivant et en se plantant devant moi. Il faut absolument guérir ses petites égratignures, elles pourraient s'infecter.

Sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me jeta un sort et je sentis mes plais me brûler.

-C'est tout à fait normale que ça picote, dit-elle devant ma grimace.

Elle me fit un dernier sourire, puis disparut dans son bureau. Je m'assis au pied de Lili et lui caressai doucement ses cheveux noir, aussi doux que le plus fine des sois, collé à son front par la sueur. Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait. Elle avait l'air apaisé et elle avait toujours une moue boudeuse craquante sur ses lèvres pleine. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer et me retournai. C'était Hermione et ces acolytes. Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de crier et les deux abrutis devinrent blancs. Hermione s'approcha de moi et emmêla ses doigts aux miens. Je serrai ces derniers puis soupirai.

-Une attaque de Mangemort, dis-je en réponse à leurs questions muettes. On volait et on ne sait pas rendu compte qu'on avait dépassé le périmètre de sécurité, puis on s'est fait attaquer. Les aurores sont arrivées ainsi que l'ordre.

-Je suis…

-Désolé, oui je sais, dis-je en coupant Hermione. J'aurais du… être plus près d'elle pour la protéger…

-C'est correct Draco, dit-elle en me caressant la main de son pouce, tu as fais ce que tu pouvais, j'en suis certaine.

J'acquiesçai, une boule dans la gorge.

-Tu sais… Harry et Ron pourraient la surveiller cette fin de semaine, si tu veux…

Je regardai les intéressés qui boudèrent.

-je ne crois pas que ça leurs tente, dis-je en souriant légèrement à Hermione.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon, je ne leurs demandaient pas leurs avis!

Ils soupirèrent, et je retenus un rire. Comme ça ils se faisaient mener à la baguette par Hermione!? Intéressant…

-je sais pas, soupirais-je, je préfèrerais rester, mais ma mère veut vraiment te rencontrer…

-Alors c'est décidé! Dit-elle en me faisant un sourire craquant, et puis je suis sur qu'ils vont être des amours, pas vrai les gars?

-Mmm, grognèrent-ils en un seul homme.

Hermione partit dans un fou rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mais son rire s'arrêta quand un gémissement se fit entendre. Lethycia gigota un peu et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir en deux fentes grise claire.

-Lili, soupirais-je, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs!

Elle me fit un bref sourire (plutôt une grimace mais bon…), puis se tourna vers l'assemblé. Elle ne voulait pas me parler de ce qui c'était passé devant eux. Je le vis à son regard fuyant.

-Potter et Weasley vont prendre soin de toi cette fin de semaine jusqu'à ce que je revienne dimanche, ok? Dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire sadique.

Elle me fusilla du regard sachant parfaitement quel était mon plan, mais elle hocha quand même la tête.

-Salut, dit Potter, moi c'est HARRY et lui c'est RON.

Il avait insisté sur les noms en me fusillant du regard. J'haussai les épaules.

-Salut, dit Weasley en faisant un signe de la main.

-Salut, dit Lili d'une voix rauque.

-ne te fatigue pas pour leurs parler, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux, de toute façon c'est une perte de temps…

-Draco! Dit Hermione et Lili en me fusillant du regard.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis Pompon entra dans la salle.

-Oh ma chérie tu es enfin réveillé!

Elle se précipita vers elle pour prendre son pouls et autre chose qui m'est inconnu.

-Bon tu m'as l'air très fatigué, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire maternelle, alors vous tous allez vous en! Allez, allez! Revenez après la pose du dîner!

Je grognai, puis donnai un bisou sur le front de ma Lili avant de suivre les autres en traînant des pieds. Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, on se retrouva tous les quatre dans le couloir. Les deux cons avaient l'airs tendu au fait que je sois là. Hermione aussi puisque on ne s'appréciait guerre et elle attendait sûrement le prochain geste déplacé de l'un de nous. Tandis que moi… ben j'étais détendue comme toujours, ou presque.

-Je ne savais pas que les Malfoy avaient un cœur, ricana Weasley en me toisant.

-Seulement avec les gens qui en valent la peine, répliquais-je froidement toujours avec mon air détaché.

Il se tut un instant.

-Je crois qu'on va vous laissez, dit Potter en prenant Weasley par le bras et en décampant.

Hermione soupira, puis se retourna vers moi.

-Désolé, dit-elle, ils ont encore du mal à digérer.

-C'est bon, dis-je, de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire ami ami avec eux…

Elle me regarda blessé, puis je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

-Vous pourriez au moins faire un petit effort! Dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa nuque signe de fatigue, et puis je ne compte pas supporter vos piques tout le temps!

Je soupirai.

-Bon… je vais y penser.

Elle acquiesça, puis me fit un petit sourire. Son regard s'assombrit doucement et je compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire. J'en avais sacrément envi moi aussi et depuis tantôt je sens son odeur sans pouvoir l'embrasse ce qui c'était avéré assez dur. Je lui pris par la main et l'entraînai de couloir en couloir.

-Non par là, dit-elle en me guidant à son tour.

On se mouvait de couloir en couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre une porte dont je ne connaissais pas la salle. Cette dernière était vide et les pupitres avaient une petite pellicule de poussière. Je ne passa pas par deux chemins et plaqua Hermione sur le mur en l'embrassant sauvagement. Elle répondit aussi passionnément et je passai une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche. Je massai doucement sa nuque et je l'entendis soupirer d'aise. Elle me prit les hanches et me tira violemment vers elle. Nos respirations étaient hachées et j'étais de plus en plus excité. Je lui suçotai doucement sa lèvre inférieure et elle gémit en m'en donnant l'accès. Nos langues dansèrent sauvagement ensemble. Malheureusement on dut s'arrêter pour respirer. J'appuyai mon font sur le sien et la regardai reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait les yeux fermer et ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse pour venir se déposer sur mes épaules. Je frissonnai légèrement et me collai un peu plus à elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise en sentant mon excitation sur son ventre plat.

-On arrête, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je hochai la tête en prenant une grande respiration pour me calmer. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose pour me clamer et vite, parce que le veela n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec le fait d'arrêter maintenant. Je repensai à ma tante Bellatrix et mon soldat se refroidit instantanément. Je donnai un dernier baiser à Hermione sur les lèvres. Ces dernières étaient d'une douceur sans égale et était d'un goût sucré comme les framboises. Je me détachai d'elle doucement et lui pris la main. Elle me sourit et je pouffai en remarquant sa coiffure. Son chignon si strique tout à l'heure était complètement lâche et plusieurs mèches de cheveux bouclés descendaient sur sa nuque et tout partout.

-Quoi? Dit-elle en devenant rouge tomate.

-Ton chignon, dis-je en me calmant.

Elle toucha ce dernier et rougit encore plus en se rendant compte de sa coiffure. Elle lâcha ses cheveux pour refaire son chignon, mais émerveillé par sa chevelure je l'en empêchai. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux étonnement soyeux, pour l'aider à avoir une coiffure descente. Elle était magnifique comme ça. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne les laissait jamais détaché.

-Pourquoi tu les attaches tout le temps, dis-je en l'à regardant droit dans les yeux, ils sont magnifique.

-Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, dit-elle, ils sont toujours indomptable…

-C'est ce qui fait leurs charmes, dis-je en la coupant. Et je dois dire que ça te donne un air mystérieux tout se volume. Surtout avec ton regard percent…

Elle rougit en me faisant un petit sourire.

-Et si on allait dîner, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Tu serrais prête à montrer notre relation au publique? Demandais-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant sérieusement.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en soupirant, je préfère éviter les rumeurs pour l'instant.

J'acquiesçai, légèrement blessé, mais ne le montrai pas. Je lui pris la main et l'embrassai une dernière fois. Elle me rendit mon baiser en passant sa petite main dans mes cheveux grattant légèrement mon cuivre chevelu en passant. Je grognai appréciant ses caresses, puis on se détacha pour que ça ne dérape pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et je la refermai derrière nous. On se regarda droit dans les yeux, puis elle me fit une petite moue. Je lui souris en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. Elle soupira, puis tourna les talons pour partir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler son fessier, qui était parfaitement ferme, comme je les aime. Je courus après elle et l'attrapai par derrière en lui agrippant la taille. Je la tirai plus loin dans le couloir sombre, en ignorant son petit cri de protestation. Elle se retourna vers moi souriant et me mit une petite tape derrière la tête.

-Espèce de débile! Dit-elle. Es-ce que tu sait la peur que tu m'as fait? Je pensais que c'était un psychopathe!

-Désolé, dis-je en lui faisant une petite moue, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser partit.

Elle me sourit attendrit, puis me donna un petit baiser léger comme les ailes d'un papillon sur les lèvres.

-Faut que j'y aille, dit-elle, Harry, Ron et Ginny doivent m'attendre. Et toute la table de Serpentard attend que leurs Prince fasse sont entré!

Je ris avec elle de sa remarque.

-Allez! Dit-elle en se dégageant de mon étreint.

Elle partit en gambadant légèrement et avant de tourner au coin du couloir elle se retourna et me fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Ah, comme elle était jolie! Je partis dans la direction opposée le cœur léger et atteint les portes de la grande salle en deux minutes. J'ouvris ces dernières et comme Hermione l'a dit, toute la table de Serpentard se leva quand je pénétrai. Je vis le petit sourire amusé du directeur et me dirigeai vers ma table. Une place avait été réservée pour moi près de mes plats préférés. Ces derniers n'avaient même pas été touchés! Je fis un petit bonjour de la tête avant de m'asseoir. Ils firent pareil après moi, puis les conversations reprirent bon train. Je me servis de la lasagne avec un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Alors Malfoy, dit Blaise, tu as vu Granger? Elle est canon avec les cheveux détachés!

Je regardai cette dernière qui était en face de moi sur l'autre table entrain de parler avec Weaslette. Je dois avouer qu'il avait raison, mais mon veela grogna de mécontentement.

-Mmm, dis-je vaguement pas vraiment content que Zabini l'ai mit dans sa ligne de tire.

-Avoue qu'elle ne laisse pas indifférent, ajouta-t-il.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux pour le faire comprendre de se taire, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Je me retournai vers Goyle pour faire la conversation.

-Alors les cours ça avance?

-Mouais, dit-il, McGonagall est toujours aussi chiante et Rogue… je t'en parle même pas.

Je soupirai. Définitivement, je n'avais vraiment pas hâte de reprendre les cours. Je mangeai en silence écoutant distraitement la conversation des gens à côté de moi. Je regardais Hermione parler et manger. Je fahis perde pied quand je la vis prendre une saucisse italienne. Elle croqua dans la saucisse de la façon la plus sensuelle que je connaisse et mâcha avec appétit. Elle licha le coin de sa bouche où une goûte, du jus de la saucisse, c'était niché. Je sentis mon petit soldat revenir à la charge. Hermione tourna ses yeux vers moi se sentant probablement épié. Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle devait y lire tout le désir que j'avais pour elle, puisqu'elle rougissait à vu d'œil.

-Malfoy tu fais de l'œil à Granger? Demanda l'abrutit de Blaise.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et il bafouilla des excuses pitoyables pour m'avoir offensé.

-Tu m'as complètement coupé l'appétit, Zabini, lui crachais-je (presque littéralement) au visage.

Il essaya de se terrer dans son banc. Lasse je me levai et la table fit pareil. Je fis un signe de tête poli, puis sortis de la salle à grand pas. Par Merlin il fallait absolument que je me calme et maintenant! Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche où l'eau chaude me calma. Bon je passe ce que j'ai fait dans la douche, car je doute sérieusement que vous voulez savoir ce que c'était.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'en sortis détendu au max. j'enroulai un serviette autour de ma taille et sortis de la salle de bain. Je me stoppai en voyant qui était assise dans un fauteuil de ma chambre. Hermione me détaillait de haut en bas la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je me sentis rougir légèrement. Je savais que je ne laissais pas indifférent, mais savoir que c'était aussi le cas avec Hermione, me mettait dans tous mes états.

-Salut, dis-je légèrement mal alaise.

-Wow! Dit-elle en pouffant. Draco Malfoy mal alaise, c'est une première!

Je rougis furieusement, puis me tourna vers mon armoire pour cacher ma gêne.

-Es-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici? Dis-je en prenant une paire de boxer noir et mon éternel pair de jogging.

-Je me suis dis que je pourrais passer venir te voir avant les cours de l'après midi, mais si ça te dérange…

-Non! Dis-je un petit peu trop rapidement. Je veux dire… c'est bon, de doute façon je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

Elle sourit, puis vint me donner un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle faisait pour se dégager, mais je la maintins fermement par les hanches la collant contre mon corps. Elle répondit à mon baiser passionnément en souriant. Ses petite menottes glissèrent sur mon torse jusque mon nombril puis remonta. Une partie bien précise de mon anatomie réagit aussitôt, mais malheureusement Hermione mit fin à notre si doux baiser.

-Il faudrait peut-être penser à te vêtir, dit-elle en faisant glisser son regard sur mon torse.

-Je peux rester comme ça, dis-je avec un sourire taquin, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

-Mais moi oui! Dit-elle en souriant.

-je te mets mal alaise? Dis-je avec un sourire quelque peut psychopathe.

-Oui, dit-elle franchement en me donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Je ris puis me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je m'habillai vite fait, mis la serviette dans le bac de linge sal, puis me dirigeai vers la porte. Hermione regardait ma chambre sous toutes les coutures et spécialement ma grande bibliothèque.

-Ça te plaît? Demandais-je en me plaçant à côté d'elle et regardai les livres placés en ordre alphabétique.

-Oui assez, dit-elle les yeux tout brillants.

-dans mon bureau au Manoir j'ai une bibliothèque privée de quatre murs. Tu pourras m'emprunter des livres qui t'intéresse, si tu veux, dis-je en me dirigeant sur mon lit.

-Oui je voudrais bien, dit-elle en me rejoignant et en se plaçant en face de moi.

-*Puis j'ai une surprise pour toi, dis-je en lui faisant mon petit sourire en coin.

-Une surprise? Dit-elle toute exciter. C'est quoi?

-Si je te le dis ce ne serra plus une surprise! Dis-je en riant.

-Je veux savoir! Dit-elle boudeuse.* (** Vive le roi lion! XD)

-Tu verras quand le moment serra venue, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle se mit à genou sur le lit et plaça ses deux mains sur mon torse. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur moi.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas me le dire? Dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus que sensuelle.

-Par Merlin! Murmurais-je. Hermione la Sainte s'avère une vraie diablesse!

-T'es pas marrant, dit-elle en se r'assoyant dans une pose plus descente.

Je ne relevai pas, puis partis à rire. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu devrais être joyeux plus souvent, dit-elle pensive.

Je fronçai les sourcils et devant mon air interrogateur, elle s'expliqua.

-Malgré toutes les vacheries que tu as pu faire, dit-elle me regardant droit dans les yeux, tu es un mec bien et si tu t'adonnais à être plus ouvert avec les autres, tu pourrais être un mec sympa. En fait t'es sympa, mais je veux dire tu serrais apprécier des autres. En fait…

Elle avait vu qu'elle avait fait une boulette en voyant mon visage se refermer.

-je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'ami, dis-je froid, je suis bien comme je suis.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Dit-elle paniqué, c'est juste que… oh et puis tans pis je vais te dire ma façon de penser une bonne fois pour toute. Tu es complètement aveuglé du monde qui t'entoure à cause de l'éducation que tes parents t'ont donnés…

-Ne parle pas de mes parents! Sifflais-je en serrant les poings.

-Mais c'est vrai! Dit-elle en se levant et en se mettant droit devant moi. Tu agis comme un parfait robot près à obéir à tout les ordres que tes parents de donneront!

-Viens en au fait, grinçais-je sachant pertinemment où mènerait cette discussion.

-Quand viendra le temps où ton père te demanderas de rejoindre les Mangemorts, tu te plieras à sa décision parce que tu n'as aucun jugement sur rien comme une bête bien dressé qui obéira à tout ce que l'on dit, tant que nous tenons un os comme récompense. Tout ce en quoi tu, dis, croire est ce que tes parents ton mis dans le crâne!

-Ne parle pas de mon père comme ça! Criais-je hors de moi en me levant la dominant de ma grandeur (Je dois avouer que mon père n'avait pas une place bien au chaud dans mon cœur, mais c'était mon père quand même!). Tu ne connais pas ma mère pour juger de comment elle m'a élevé. Alors avant de parler, je te conseillerais de te renseigner. Et pour qui tu te prends à parler de mon éducation? À te voir toi, on peut bien constater que tes parents ne t'ont juste pas élevé voyant avec quel culot tu me traites. Tous aussi bizarre qu'ils sont, ces moldus…

Elle me gifla les larmes aux yeux et s'apprêtait à sortir. Oh non pas question qu'elle s'en sorte comme ça. Je l'a rattrapai et lui emprisonnai les poignets au dessus de sa tête. Je la plaquai sur la porte et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Écoute moi bien Granger, lui dis-je d'une voix où perçait la rage, la seule personne à pouvoir critiquer la façon dont ma mère ma élevé est cette dernière, alors tu t'avises encore une seule fois à l'insulter de la sorte et je te jures que tu vas le regretter, es-ce que c'est bien clair?

-Je ne me ferrai jamais dominer encore une fois! Me cracha-t-elle à la figure. Et surtout pas encore par un Malfoy!

Ma rage retomba et je dévisageai Hermione qui se mit à pleurer. Elle glissa jusqu'à être assise par terre en se mentant en petite boule. Je me fis une gifle pour lui avoir parler comme si je parlais à une demeurée. Je m'accroupis devant elle.

-Hermione? Dis-je hésitant en posant ma main sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser mon regard et sanglota encore plus fort.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté comme ça… je m'excuse qu'es-ce qu'il y a? Je ne voulais pas… te dominer d'aucune sorte! Explique moi… s'il te plaît. Je ne voulais pas…

-L'an dernier, dit-elle regardant toujours ailleurs les yeux dans le vague, Harry, Ron et moi on devait détruire le horcrux avec l'épée de Gryffondor, sauf qu'on ne l'avait pas. Seulement, l'épée se trouvait dans le coffre fort de Bellatrix et je ne sais pas comment elle savait qu'on cherchait l'épée. Ils nous on tendu un piège et on a été mené au Manoir Malfoy où elle était ainsi que… Lucius.

Sa voix se brisa et je lui caressai les cheveux pour lui souligner mon soutien.

-Elle était sur qu'on l'avait volée et elle a enfermé Harry et Ron et m'a gardé avec elle. Elle m'a torturé pour savoir où se trouvait l'épée, mais on l'ignorait! Et puis elle m'a laissé seule avec Lucius. Il…

-Oui? Dis-je pour l'encourager.

-Il m'a torturé et c'était atroce. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des Doloris, puis il s'est mit à me déshabiller disant qu'il n'y avait pas seulement des Doloris comme tactique pour me faire parler et il… il…

-J'ai compris Hermione, dis-je la rage me submergeant.

-C'était horrible, dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle. Il n'arrêtait pas d'aller de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. J'essayais de me débattre et de lui dire d'arrêter, mais il me jetait des Doloris affreux. Je…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Je ne pouvais presque plus respirer, puis quand il a eut finit il m'a rhabillé et m'a demandé si j'avais quelque chose à lui dire et je lui ai dit que non alors il a rappelé Bellatrix et ça à recommencé la torture, puis Harry, Ron et Dobby sont arrivé…

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Je ne pouvais plus bougé. J'avais un étrange sentiment de dégoût envers mon père… ma tante. Comment avaient-ils osé faire ça à Hermione? Puis une autre personne me dégoûtait soudainement. Moi. Le même sang que Lucius coulait dans mes veines et j'étais son portrais tout craché. Je pris Hermione dans mes bras en la berçant incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Je suis là et je ne te toucherais pas temps que tu ne le voudras pas, chuchotais-je plus pour m'avertir que pour la convaincre.

Elle hocha la tête en s'agrippant à mes épaules comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage. J'espère sincèrement que je vais réussir à tenir ma parole parce qu'avec le veela qui se faisait de plus en plus impatient… je craignais sérieusement de perdre le contrôle.

Chapitre 7

Hermione

Ça y est, je l'avais dit à quelqu'un. Enfin je me sentais libéré et protégé en quelque sorte, mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, fut que je l'ai dit à Draco et non à Harry et Ron en premier et ces deniers m'en voudraient sûrement si ils savaient que je lui avait dit et pas à eux.

Draco me caressait distraitement les cheveux pendant que je pleurais mouillant au passage son torse nu et musclé à souhait. Il m'avait transporté jusqu'à son lit et s'était allongé à côté de moi. Nous étions face à face, ma tête appuyée sur son torse, ses bras m'encerclant dans un étau protecteur. Ça faisait exactement vingt minutes et trente secondes que l'on était ainsi, lui dans ses pensée et moi entrain de pleurer ma souffrance trop longtemps gardé sous silence. Il m'avait réellement effrayé tout à l'heure. On aurait dit qu'il aurait été près à me tuer sur place comme la vulgaire sang de bourbe que j'étais. Pendant notre dispute, il m'avait refait pensée à cet affreux moment de l'été passé. Il avait alors ressemblé à… son père. Son visage impassible, la rage dans ses yeux. Ne manquait plus que la cane, les cheveux longs et bien sur des vêtements noirs (Ce qu'il portait constamment). Et je crois qu'il en a eut conscience parce qu'à un moment j'ai vu une lueur de dégoût intense passer dans ses yeux si particuliers. «Je suis là et je ne te toucherais pas temps que tu ne le voudras pas». La seule chose qu'il avait dite après mon récit avant de plonger dans ses pensées et je le croyais. Oui, bizarrement je lui faisais confiance.

-Je suis tellement désolé, dit la voix rauque de Draco.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il transpirait la sincérité et je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas de ta faute, dis-je en me hissant à hauteur de son visage pour mieux le voir.

Il déposa doucement sa main sur ma joue en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-je me dégoûte, dit-il la voix tremblante.

-Je t'assure tu ne lui ressemble en rien, dis-je. Bien sur en te regardant on peut voir que vous êtes parent, mais c'est l'intérieur qui compte, Draco. Et je sais que tu n'es pas comme Lui à l'intérieur. Lui il est mauvais et il transpire la cruauté. Tandis que toi… toi tu es exceptionnel, tendre, aimant, doux et bon. Tu sais faire les bons choix Draco et c'es-ce que j'admire chez toi, car malgré la pression de ton père, je sens que tu pourrais te rebeller et faire le bon choix. Malgré ce que je t'ai dit tantôt, tu serrais capable de te faire tes propres idée de la vie et des gens. Il faudrait seulement que tu t'ouvres un peu à la vie.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et j'en fus ému. Il m'embrassa doucement, comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile du monde. Je lui répondis aussi doucement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci de croire en moi.

Je lui souris et il me rendit mon sourire. On se regarda en silence et je mis ma main sur la sienne. Il serra cette dernière en prenant une grande inspiration. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je serrais dans un lit au côté d'un Serpentard et même à ça, j'étais maintenant dans les bras du prince de Serpentard. J'entendis la cloche sonner et je soupirai.

-Il faut que j'aille en cours, dis-je en me redressant.

-Et il faut que j'aille voir Lethycia, dit-il en se redressant à son tour.

On se leva en silence et il me conduisit jusque devant la porte. On se regarda deux secondes, puis je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui caler en baiser sur la joue.

-je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir fait parler, dis-je le cœur léger, depuis le temps que je traîne ça… il fallait que j'en parle sinon j'allais exploser.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement il ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, dis-je en lui souriant, je tenais juste à te le dire.

Il me rendit mon sourire, puis je sortis de sa chambre. Je me sentais beaucoup plus léger qu'avant. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers quand je me rendis compte de quelque chose. J'avais oublié mon sac. Je courus le récupérer et quand j'ouvris la porte Draco tenait ce dernier en haussant les sourcils. Je lui sourit et lui pris mon sac.

-Merci à tantôt! Dis-je en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue avant de partir en courant.

La deuxième cloche sonna pendant que j'étais entrain de courir dans les corridors. Je sais en tant que préfet en chef je ne devrais pas enfreindre les règles, sauf que j'étais vraiment en retard et Professeur Lupin n'aimait pas les retardèrent. Je cognai à la porte de la classe et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

-Miss Granger, dit Lupin, que nous vos ce retard?

-Euh… Je…

-Laissez faire, me coupa-t-il, nous étions entrain d'étudier les sorts impardonnable. Je vous pris de prendre place, s'il vous plaît.

Je m'assis au côté de Ginny (cette dernière avait sauté deux classe de défense contre les forces du mal) et sortis mon manuel.

Après deux heures de cours, la cloche sonna enfin! Je me levai et pris mes livres en sortant suivis de Ginny.

-Laisse moi deviner, dit cette dernière en faisant un grand sourire, tu étais avec ton cher Malfoy?

-Chut, dis-je en regardant autour de nous. Oui, j'étais avec DRACO et non je ne vais rien te raconter.

-Oh allez, dit-elle, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le raconter à tout le monde!

-Non, mais a ton frère oui et lui le dira à Harry!

-Si c'est comme ça, dit-elle en boudant.

Elle me regarda avec son regard de chien battu. Oh non, elle savait que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non quand elle faisait ça!

-Bon d'accord, soupirais-je, mais pas ici. La salle sur demande…

On avait une pose d'une heure avant le cours de vol alors on prenait tout notre temps.

-Tu sais, dit Ginny au bout d'un instant, depuis que tu es préfet en chef, je m'ennuie solide. Je veux dire, Harry et Ron sont toujours ensemble, Luna est gentille, mais parfois elle peut être très bizarre et puis Lavande est carrément insupportable!

-Tu sais tu peux venir me voir dans ma chambre…

-Ouais comme la dernière fois, soupira-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien. C'est vrai elle était venu me voir, mais j'étais avec Draco…

-Écoute, dit-elle, je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu culpabilise, dit-elle, juste que tu prennes conscience de ce qui arrive…

-Et qu'es-ce qui arrive? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant devant la salle sur demande.

-On est entrain de tous se disperser, dit-elle posé pensant à tout les mots avant de parler. Harry et Ron te font la gueule- enfin plus Ron- alors ils se morfondent ensemble pendant que moi j'essaie de ne pas arracher les cheveux de Lavande tout en essayant de répondre aux questions plus que tordus de Luna. Enfin il faut se rendre compte que tu étais la réconciliatrice de notre clan. C'est toi qui étais capable de nous réunir et maintenant que tu es préfet en chef et que tu sors plus ou moins avec Malfoy, tu n'es pas très présente. Donc nous sommes entrain de nous désintégrer, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Au contraire, il faut unir nos forces parce que la guerre est proche…

La porte s'ouvris et on entra. Devant nous, il y avait un salon avec des tas de coussin autour d'une table basse pour s'asseoir. Un baldaquin, au voile violet, se tenait en haut de la table basse où se trouvait des chocogrenouilles et tas d'autre friandise alléchante. Tout ce décors dans des tontes de orange rose, magenta, violet et rouge romantique.

-Très joli, me complimenta Ginny en s'assoyant autour de la table.

-Merci, dis-je en m'assoyant devant elle.

-Bon, dit-elle en prenant une chocogrenouille, raconte.

-Il est différent, commençais-je, complètement différent de comment on l'imaginait en fait. Il est… capable de sentiment et il est plutôt sympa, malgré ses sauts d'humeurs fréquent. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à le cerner. Parfois il est super sympa et puis un mot de travers de ma part et il redevient l'enfoiré d'avant. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il veut rejoindre le rang de son père. Parce que quand j'ai abordé le sujet, il est redevenu le glaçon et j'ai pas pu lire ses réactions, mais bref. Et, il… me plaît bien quoi. Il est gentil… en fait, ce que je vois en lui est bien en tout cas. Et j'espère sérieusement qu'il ne suivra pas les traces de son père. Parce que de 1) il est un super bon sorcier, 2) je ne doute pas qu'il est capable d'utiliser les sorts impardonnable, mais malheureusement de 3) son père a une grande influence sur ses décisions, même s'il se tus à dire que non. Malgré lui, il vouât un grand respect à son père- enfin je crois- et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

Ginny m'avait écouter sans m'interrompe en me fixant de ses yeux bleus océans inquisiteurs. C'est-ce que j'aimais d'elle, elle savait très bien écouter et ses conseilles étaient toujours très constructif. Elle était très mûre pour son âge.

-Mmm, dit-elle en réfléchissant, décidément il t'a complètement ensorcelé… Non, ne m'interrompt pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu le vois différemment que nous, maintenant que tu le connais. Tu es définitivement à la phase deux. Tu commence à éprouver des sentiments pour lui, mais tu hésite à te lancer dans cette aventure, parce qu'il pourrait très bien faire partit du clan des Mangemorts. Ce dernier clan, s'oppose au enfant de moldu qui font de la magie et tu en es une. Ce qui te stresse vraiment pour la rencontre avec sa mère qui est dans exactement trois heures cinquante. Bref, tu n'arrives pas totalement à le comprendre malgré que tu sois très heureuse avec lui. Il a l'air plus vivant et cette facette de lui t'attire, mais il est parfois très froid, ce qui te déstabilise.

On aurait dit un roman et je ne pus sourire. Ginny faisait tout le temps cela, quand elle réglait mes problèmes. Elle se faisait un grand film sur la situation, puis ensuite me donnait un conseille.

-Donc, tu devrais prendre un peu tes distances, dit-elle plus sérieuse que jamais. Tu dois fixer les règles, tu dois lui faire comprendre que tu aimerais que vous parliez de la situation et que tu saches son point de vue sur ça. Si tu ne le connais pas… il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de toi.

-Tu crois? Demandais-je légèrement inquiète.

-J'en suis sur, dit-elle. Malfoy est très persuasif, comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte. Il est très vifs d'esprit aussi, dit-elle en me regardant avec se regard qui vous mets mal alaise, mais le plus important et sa plus grande caractéristique : il est rusé. Il ne faut jamais le sous estimer.

J'hochai la tête et me pris un jujube à la citrouille.

-Bon maintenant les choses sérieuses, dit-elle toute souriante, es-ce qu'il embrasse bien?

-Ginny! Dis-je rougissant malgré moi. Un peu de sérieux!

-je suis parfaitement sérieuse, dit-elle en riant, et ne viens pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas embrasser! Je ne pense pas que tout le temps que vous passez ensemble, vous le passer à jouer aux échecs!

-Bon, soupirais-je, il… embrasse bien. En fait il se débrouille.

-Alors les rumeurs sont fausses! Dit-elle déçu.

-Euh… quelles sont les rumeurs?

-Elles disent que Malfoy embrasse comme un dieu, mais visiblement elles étaient fausses.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bon d'accord, soupirais-je en souriant, oui il embrasse comme un Dieu.

-je le savais, dit-elle, Hermione il va falloir t'apprendre à être moins coincé, ça craint!

-Merci, dis-je quelque peu vexer.

-T'inquiète, dit Ginny en me souriant, je suis un bon prof. Alors il est comment, physiquement?

-Ben…

-Non! Pas de rougissement, pas de bégaiement. Au pire dit le d'une traite!

-Il est pas mal du tout, dis-je assez rapidement. Et il ne laisse pas indifférent et… par Merlin il a été conçu par les Dieu c'est pas possible!

Ginny me regarda surprise.

-Wow! Dit-elle en riant. T'es en feu!

Je rougis malgré moi.

-Mais bon, dit-elle, vous compter faire ça quand?

-Faire quoi?

-Ben tu sais… vous comptez coucher ensemble quand?

-Oh, dis-je en réfléchissant, on en a pas parlé, mais je crois que ça se ferras quand on le sentiras tout les deux. Bien sur avant ses dix-huit ans, mais je ne sais pas quand.

-Tu te rends compte? Dit-elle rêveuse. Tu vas coucher avec le Casanova de Poudlard! Le coureur de jupon sur roulette! Tu me diras s'il est un bon coup, dit-elle redevenu sérieuse, il faut absolument savoir si les glousseuse disent ça pour remonter sa cote ou si c'est réellement vrai.

-Euh… ok? Dis-je pas sur.

-Parfait, dit-elle en prenant une autre sucrerie. Au fait, tu crois sérieusement que son père a une telle emprise sur lui, qu'il irait jusqu'à se rallier au Mangemort et tuer des innocents?

-Pour le moment, je crois bien, mais peut-être que ça changera. Je crois qu'il serait un bon atout pour nous. Il est très intelligent et tu l'as dit toi-même, la ruse est sa plus grande caractéristique. Il pourrait nous aider pour des plans d'attaques. Et puis il est très fort en duel. Tu aurais du le voir l'année passée en DCFM. Il battait tous ces coéquipiers en duel. C'est seulement avec Harry qu'il a eut un réel obstacle. Ça n'allait jamais finir si la cloche n'avait pas sonnée!

-Un adversaire de taille, dit-elle en hochant la tête. J'espère qu'il serra avec nous et en plus avec votre couple… se serrait assez compliqué si vous êtes chacun d'un côté…

Elle avait raison et je n'y avais pas pensé. S'il choisissait le côté de son père, on ne se verra probablement plus. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je regardai Ginny qui était elle aussi dans ses pensées.

-Alors, dit-elle en me regardant de Se regard, ce soir tu vas au Manoir Malfoy! J'hochai la tête positivement. Elle n'était pas au courant pour… Lucius, mais elle savait pour Bellatrix et elle évitait le sujet, ce pourquoi je lui serait toujours reconnaissante. Elle me comprend bien et respect mes peurs.

-Envoi moi une lettre pendant ton séjour, dit-elle, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vive les Malfoys…

-Ginny! Dis-je outrer. Ce ne sont pas des bêtes de foire!

-Désolé, dit-elle non le moins du monde désolé.

-faut y aller, dis-je en me levant et en prenant mon sac.

Ginny se leva à son tour et on se dirigea vers la sortit pour notre dernier cours. Devant la porte de la salle sur demande, on se donna un dernier câlin, Ginny me souhaita un bon séjour, puis on partit chacun de notre côté. La première cloche sonna et je me dirigeai vers mon cours de vol.

Deux heures de vol interminable. Je n'aimais pas vraiment voler, comparé à mes deux meilleurs amis qui étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je me dirigeai vers le château crevé.

-Alors Mione, dit Harry suivit de Ron en arrivant à côté de moi, prête pour une fin de semaine d'enfer?

-Harry, soupirais-je, arrête avec tes sarcasmes. Je suis sur qu'au fonds la famille Malfoy n'est pas si pire.

-je voudrais te rappeler que Lucius Malfoy a assisté à ta torture et il n'a pas empêché sa belle sœur, comme peu le témoigner ta cicatrice, dit Ron amer en me montrant mon avant bras droit.

Je tirai ma manche sur ce dernier furax.

-De toute façon, son père ne serra pas la et je suis sur que sa mère est un amour, dis-je en accélérant le rythme.

-Ron a raison Mione, dit Harry doucement.

-Écoutez moi tout les deux, dis-je en me retournant vers eux, je suis fatigué de vos enfantillage, mais Lucius Malfoy ne serra pas la. Je sais que c'est votre façon de montrer que vous êtes inquiet, mais elle me gonfle, ok? Foutez moi la paix!

Ils étaient vraiment surpris de mon changement de ton et j'en profitai pour partir en courant vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Devant la grosse dame, je dis le mot de passe et elle m'ouvrit.

-Salut Hermione, dit Luna qui regardait le tapis avec une loupe.

-Salut, lui dis-je en montant les escaliers menant à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte de cette dernière et m'enfermai à l'intérieur.

Définitivement très bizarre cette Luna!

-Bibi, chuchotais-je.

L'elfe de maison apparu devant moi. Oui j'ai un elfe de maison parce que je suis préfet en chef, mais bon je ne m'en plains pas! Elle m'aide sérieusement dans mes tâches.

-Miss Granger a demandé pour Bibi? Dit la mignonne, elfe de maison.

-Oui, dis-je en lui souriant. J'aurais vraiment besoin que tu surveilles Harry et Ron durant mon absence.

J'enlevai mon sac et le mis sur un fauteuil en me dirigeant vers l'armoire. Je l'ouvris, et fus encore une fois, émerveillé. Les gens qui avaient préparé ma chambre avaient mit à disposition de belle robe de soirée. Je me décidai pour une robe toute simple, bleu nuit. Elle arrivait au genou, avait une ceinture au dessous de ma poitrine et le tissu voletait à chaque mouvement.

-Bien sur Miss Granger, dit Bibi, mais pourquoi sortez vous une aussi jolie robe?

-Oh, dis-je en la déposant sur le lit, en fait… cette fin de semaine, je vais au Manoir Malfoy, rencontrer la mère de Draco. Et se soir il y a un souper et je dois m'habiller d'une robe de soirée alors…

-Mais Miss Granger, dit Bibi surprise, vous ne pouvez pas mettre ça! Il vous faut une robe qui impressionnera Madame Malfoy! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bibi vous aidera.

Bibi prit la robe et la remit dans l'armoire doucement, puis elle se mit à regarder toutes les robes qu'il y avait. Elle finit par sortir une robe longue crème, avec une petite traîne. La robe était très simple, mais très élégante aussi. Elle était bustier, mais avait une petite veste à manche courte qui arrête aux omoplates.

-Essayez la, Miss Granger, dit Bibi en me la tendant.

J'étais tout simplement émerveillé par la robe. Bibi se retourna et je me déshabillai, puis détachai la robe à l'aide d'une zipper à l'arrière. Je remarquai que la robe avait un corset à l'intérieur qui servait de soutif alors je me débarrassai du mien. Je me glissai dans le tissu de soie lisse et remontai la robe jusqu'à ma poitrine.

-Bibi, dis-je, es-ce que vous pouvez attacher ma robe, s'il vous plait?

-Mais bien sur, Miss Granger, dit-elle en joignant les paroles aux gestes.

Je sentis le tissu se refermer et me serrer la poitrine.

-Prenez une grande respiration Miss Granger, dit Bibi.

Je m'exécutai, puis d'un coup je sentis le tissu me serrer la poitrine. J'avais un peu de mal à respirer, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable. Je pris la petite veste que Bibi me tendais et l'enfilai.

-regardez vous Miss Granger, dit cette dernière, vous êtes ravissante!

Je m'avançai vers le miroir sur roulette, puis fixai étrangement ce dernier. À l'intérieur, se reflétait l'image d'une jeune fille digne des grands bals. Une jeune fille extrêmement charmante. La robe qu'elle portait épousait ses formes avec grâce et faisait en sorte qu'elle avait l'air plus grande. Mais un instant… c'est moi dans le miroir! Oui, je ressemble à ces filles dans les films noir et blanc dans leurs robes de soirée!

-Merci Bibi, dis-je, je vous serrez toujours redevable…

-Mais Miss je l'ai fais avec plaisir, dit-elle en souriant dévoilant une ranger de dents pointu.

Je lui rendis son beau sourire.

-Tu peux y aller maintenant, lui dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

Elle partit en un claquement de doigt. Je me regardai encore un moment, rêveuse, puis décidai de me coiffer.

-Mione! Cria Ginny en entrant.

Je me retournai vers elle surprise qu'elle ne soit pas dans la grande salle.

-Wow, dit-elle.

Elle me dévisagea émerveillé, puis secoua la tête.

-Devine ce que j'ai vu, dit-elle en s'assoyant sur mon lit.

-Quoi? Dis-je en la rejoignant.

-Ron et Blacksoul parler ensemble, comme des gens civilisé! Dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

-Normal, ils vont passer la majorité de leurs temps ensemble cette fin de semaine. Sûrement qu'il était entrain de sympathiser!

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, dit-elle en soupirant. Je croyais qu'un nouveau couple était entrain de se former, mais bon tant pis. Toi par exemple! Wow t'a des seins d'enfer!

-C'est trop? Demandais-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

Le corset en dessous faisait remonter ma poitrine et on en voyait beaucoup je dois dire, mais ce n'était pas vulgaire. Non, ça faisait plutôt glamour, séduisant, charmante, même gracieuse un peu.

-Non, non, me confirma Ginny, elle est parfaite. Madame Malfoy vas morde la poussière en te voyant.

-Ginny!

Elle ne releva pas et me conduit à ma coiffeuse.

-Il faut te coiffer, dit-elle, puis te maquiller aussi et t'en fait pas, je m'en occupe.

-Pas trop le maquillage, dis-je inquiète.

-T'en fait pas, dit-elle en me mettant une serviette propre sur les épaules.

Elle commença à me démêler les cheveux, ce qui fut assez… impossible. Au bout de dix minutes elle cria comme si elle était délivrée d'un gros fardeau.

-J'aurais du y penser, dit-elle en se tapant le front, je reviens tout de suite et surtout, ne bouge pas!

Elle partit en courant et je ne bougeai pas. Elle revint avec un pot de je ne sais pas quoi.

-C'est à Lavande, dit-elle, je lui ai piqué, mais t'inquiète je vais lui rendre. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle aussi, elle a les cheveux bouclés, sauf qu'elle ses cheveux sont soyeux et tellement doux! Donc j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires et j'ai trouvé ça! Je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose pour dompter sa tignasse la tigresse!

Pendant qu'elle papotait, elle appliquait la pommade partout dans mes cheveux. Du cuire chevelu au racine cassé, puis elle se mit à démêler mes cheveux. Bon dieu se produit est merveilleux! En deux minutes elle avait finit de me brosser les cheveux. Ces dernier tombaient en de belle boucle jusqu'à mes épaules. J'aurais bien voulut les laisser lâché, mais en dirait que Ginny ne l'entendait pas de la même façon! Elle empoigna tout mes cheveux, puis les dressa droit comme un i sur ma tête. Elle se mit à me tordre littéralement les cheveux qui ne formaient qu'une corde tordue. Puis elle tourna la couette sur ma tête formant un chignon. Elle prit des barrettes de forme diverse, puis me les planta dans la tête. Ça faisait un mal de chien, bordel! Puis elle tira sur tous mes cheveux, pour lâcher un peu le chignon. Elle tira sur une fine mèche de cheveux sur chaque côté de ma tête. Elle réussit à libérer les mèches sans détruire le chignon. Le résultat était surprenant. J'arborai un chignon lâche, mais tout aussi élégant que ma robe et quelques mèches bouclées, bien choisit, s'échappait de ma coiffure. En fait, Ginny avait bien fait de me les attacher, ça dégageait mon cou et ma nuque et me donnait des airs un peu aristocrate.

-Alors, demanda-t-elle en se mordant la joue (signe qu'elle est nerveuse), tu aimes?

-C'est magnifique Ginny, dis-je en lui souriant dans le miroir.

-Ouf j'ai eu peur que tu n'aimes pas, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu devrais faire carrière, lui dis-je, tu as un réelle don, tu sais ça?

-Bof je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle en inspectant le chignon. Ne bouge pas je reviens.

Elle disparu encore une fois, et réapparut avec un spray de je ne sais quoi.

-C'est quoi? Demandais-je curieuse.

-C'est pour faire briller les cheveux, dit-elle en le secouant. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et je sentis le liquide se déposer accidentellement sur ma nuque.

-ma robe ne serra pas abîmé, on? Demandais-je inquiète.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai mis une serviette, patate! Dit-elle en riant.

Je rougis malgré moi, un peu honteuse de ma stupidité.

-Bon maintenant, dit-elle, le maquillage. Es-ce que tu en as?

-Euh… non.

-Même pas un mascara?

-Hum, Hum.

-Bon, soupira-t-elle, bouge pas je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Elle partit et je me regardais dans le miroir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi! Je ne suis… pas si banal que ça finalement! Ginny revint après cinq minutes, les bras remplient de produit esthétique.

-Bon, dit-elle en déposant le tout sur la coiffeuse, je vais commencer par appliquer une crème hydratante, sans gras.

Elle joignit les paroles aux gestes.

-Puis… hum, voyons voir. Ah oui une fine ligne de crayon noir pour agrandir ton regard et le mettre en valeur. Alors tu vas fermer les yeux et tu les ouvres seulement quant je te le dis. Et surtout ne papillonne pas des yeux.

J'hochai la tête, puis fermai les yeux. Je sentis quelque chose de froid tracer une ligne sur mes paupières à la racine de mes cils. Ginny souffla sur mes paupières.

-N'ouvre pas les yeux, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Maintenant, je vais te mettre du mascara transparent, parce que le noir m'énerve et parce que ça ne fait pas de grumeau. Donc ouvre les yeux.

J'ouvris les yeux, mais ne pus me voir parce que Ginny était devant moi.

-regarde en haut.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et sentis la brosse se vriller un chemin à travers mes cils. Elle fit la même chose sur l'autre œil, puis souffla sur mes cils. Je sentis les larmes monter, mes les ravalai.

-maintenant, crayon noir, dit-elle en agitant ce dernier. Regarde en haut.

Je le fis et sentis le crayon me marquer tout le long de mes yeux. Les larmes revinrent, mais Ginny me dit de ne pas pleurer, alors je les ravalai encore une fois.

-Cligne des yeux, dit-elle.

Je le fis, puis rouvrit les yeux. Elle tenait en main une ombre à paupière de la même couleur que ma peau.

-Ferme, dit-elle.

Je soupirai exaspéré.

-T'en fait pas, c'est bientôt fini, dit-elle en appliquant l'ombre a paupière à l'aide d'un pinceau. Et voilà! Dit-elle en tapant des mains. C'est fini tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

J'ouvris ces derniers et me retrouvai face à une moi, plus… femme. Le maquillage léger appliqué sur mes yeux n'apparaissait presque pas et faisait une grosse différence. Mon regard paraissait plus… mystérieux et plus intense.

-la touche finale, dit Ginny en appliquant un baume à lèvre d'un rose rouge léger. Sourit!

Je fis un petit sourire et elle en appliqua où il fallait. Je ne serrais dire où exactement, mais bon, c'est elle l'experte!

-Parfait, dit-elle, t'es parfaite.

-la perfection n'existe pas, dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire triste.

-Mione?

Quelqu'un cognait à la porte et Ginny alla ouvrir pendant que je me regardais dans la glace.

-Par merlin! Entendis-je Ron chuchoter.

Je me retournai devant mes deux meilleurs amis qui eux avaient les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Je leurs souris et me dirigeai vers eux.

-Hermione? Demanda Harry en me détaillant de haut en bas et surtout ma poitrine.

-Ouais et arrête de me reluquer les seins!

-Oups désolé, dit-il en rougissant.

-Hermione, dit Ron en regardant ma poitrine lui aussi, tu es une femme!

Je me sentis aussitôt vexé.

-Ronald Weasley! Dit Ginny en le frappant.

-Désolé, dit-il en voyant qu'il avait encore fait une boulette, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es… vraiment belle.

-merci, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Bon on était venue te dire bye et bon week-end et qu'on était désolé pour tantôt.

-C'est bon, dis-je en soupirant, vous ne savez pas comment réagir et je comprends.

Ils acquiescèrent et me prirent tout les deux dans leurs bras. On rit aux éclats chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

-Bon ce n'est pas juste ça, dit Ginny, mais Hermione faut que tu y ailles. Il est 6h55.

-Ouais, soupirais-je en me détachant de l'étreint de mes deux meilleurs amis.

-On te r'accompagne, dirent ces derniers comme un seul homme.

-Moi aussi, dit Ginny, il faut bien quelqu'un pour tenir la traîne.

Je souris, puis enlevai la serviette de mes épaules pour la lancer sur mon lit. Je pris ma petite valise pour les deux jours au Manoir Malfoy, et ma cape de sorcière. J'enfilai cette dernière et sentis Ginny prendre ma traîne. Mes jambes lisse étaient dévoilé et un détaille m'échappa… je n'avais pas de souliers.

-AHHH, Ginny! Je n'ai pas de soulier!

Et dans un pouf sonore, des souliers à talons hauts apparurent devant moi. Ils étaient en satins crème eux aussi et le talon mesurait au moins cinq bon gros centimètre.

-Merci Bibi, chuchotais-je et je savais qu'elle allait l'entendre.

J'enfilai les souliers et pris de la longueur. Malheureusement malgré les souliers, je ne faisait pas la taille d'Harry ni de Ron alors je n'imagine pas Malfoy qui les dominait d'une bonne tête.

-Aller en route tu vas être en retard, dit Harry en prenant ma valise.

Je lui souris, puis on sortit de ma chambre. Il y avait quelques personnes dans la salle commune et en voyant mes souliers ils froncèrent les sourcils et chuchotèrent entre eux en apercevant la valise que Harry tenait dans ses mains. Bref on sortit de la en évitant de nous faire plus voir. On parlait de bonne humeur, Harry derrière avec Ginny et Ron à mes côtés. On arriva devant la chambre de Draco et on s'arrêta de parler. On se regardait tous comme pour nous dire au revoir, puis je cognai à la porte. Un coup, puis Draco ouvrit la porte. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire dont les deux bouton d'en haut étaient détaché, dévoilant le début d'un torse bien musclé. Il avait un veston noir par-dessus et un pantalon chic noir aussi et des souliers légèrement pointu noir aussi. Il était beaucoup plus que séduisant. Je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi comme s'il laissait une trace de feu sur le passage de son regard.

-Tu es ravissante, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-merci, tu es pas mal non plus, dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

-Hum, toussa Ron, ben on va vous laissez, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard, hein?

-Oui Ron, dis-je en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

J'entendis un léger grognement de la part de Draco et ne m'en occupai pas. Je me tournai vers Harry qui tendait ma valise à Draco. Je donnai un bisou sur la joue aussi à Harry qui me fit un sourire encourageant, puis je me tournai vers Ginny qui me tendit la traîne de ma robe. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ginny, dis-je amuser, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en allais me marier!

-C'est tout comme, soupira-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas ma manquer pendant ces deux jours.

-Toi aussi, dis-je, et merci pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Je t'écrirai c'est promis.

Je me détachai d'elle et lui donnai un bec sur la joue. Je me retournai enfin vers Draco qui avait le visage impassible. Je me dirigeai vers lui, en lançant un ultime signe de la main aux quatre personne les plus chers à mes yeux. Ils me sourirent tous comme une seule personne, puis la porte se referma derrière moi. Je me retournai vers Draco qui regardait l'heure.

-On y va, dit-il en prenant ma valise qu'il avait déposé.

-Tu as le permis pour transplaner? Demandais-je.

-depuis mes quinze ans, dit-il en me prenant par la taille.

Je frissonnai légèrement, puis le temps de cligner des yeux, on était devant un portail aux fers noirs avec l'emblème de la famille Malfoy.

-Identification, dit une voix venue de nulle part.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit-il sans me regarder.

Quoi il portait aussi le nom de son père?

-Et la demoiselle?

-Hermione Gin Granger, dis-je en devançant Draco.

-Ma compagne, dit-il pour avancer le processus.

Ce qui fonctionna et le portail s'ouvrit devant un chemin de pierre foncé. On avança dans l'allé décoré de rose rouges. Loin devant, on pouvait voir les escaliers imposants du Manoir et de grandes portes noires s'ouvrirent. Une femme sortit et resta sur le perron attendant que l'on arrive.

-C'est ma mère, me chuchota Draco à l'oreille, appelle la Madame. Pas madame Malfoy, ni Narcissa, juste madame.

J'acquiesçai, sentant le stresse me gagner. On arriva en bas des escaliers, puis on grimpa ces derniers. Plus j'approchais, plus je me rendis compte à quel point elle avait l'air jeune. La vingtaine peut-être. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire au manche qui arrive au coude. Elle avait un décolleté discret qui la mettait en valeur. Elle avait une frange subtile et deux mèches de cheveux retenaient le reste en étant attaché à l'arrière de sa tête. Son visage était magnifique, mais elle avait la froideur habituelle des Malfoys. Je me trouvais extrêmement banale à côté d'elle et ce devait être l'effet qu'elle faisait à toutes les filles qu'elle croisait. Elle me regardait fixement d'un air plus que supérieur.

-Mère, dit Draco en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, je vous présentes Hermione Granger. Hermione, je te présente ma mère Narcissa Malfoy.

-Bonjour Madame, dis-je en faisant une petite révérence, heureuse de vous rencontrez.

-Moi de même, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, mais ne restons pas dehors. Vous allez attrapez froid!

Elle tourna les talons sans par avant me toiser, puis nous guida à l'intérieur. Sa robe voletait comme un grand voile. Même ses fesses étaient encor en forme! Grand dieu elle a eu Draco à quel âge?! Devant nous il y avait un salon au plafond très haut avec un grand lustre en cristal. Il y avait des divans noirs en cuir partout et une grande cheminé était allumé. Droit devant moi il y avait de très grands escaliers qui montaient et montaient et montaient jusque je ne sais où.

-C'est le grand salon, dit Narcissa en s'assoyant sur un divan.

Draco mit sa main au creux de mes reins pour me guider sur le canapé en face de sa mère. Il s'assit au côté de sa mère et je fus pris de panique. La mère de Draco me regarda, de haut encore une fois, en voyant son fils s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je me redressai droite comme un i. ce n'est pas vrai que je vais me faire rabaisser.

-belle décoration, dis-je en lui faisant un beau sourire.

Draco soupira d'exaspération.

-je déteste la décoration, dit Narcissa en me toisant méchamment.

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer. Je me tu de préférence en attendant la suite. Par Merlin, si ça continue comme ça, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau!

**Wouhou! Alors? Le verdict? **

**J'aimerais vous avisez que je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le reste, mais j'espère pouvoir le faire bieantôt :)**

**Laisser des reviews ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez! (C'est sur que ça fait plaisir par contre ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Rapide hein? ;) Merci pour tous les reviews et les story followers! J'apprécies vrm!**

**Sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 8**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 8

-Sari, dit Narcissa toujours en m'inspectant.

-Oui Madame, dit l'elfe de maison en arrivant.

-Apporte nous le thé, dit-elle, et quand serra près le souper?

-Dans une trentaine de minutes Madame, dit l'elfe.

-Bien, dit Narcissa en se tournant vers moi. Hermione j'espère que tu aime le thé.

-Oui merci, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Alors, dit Narcissa, tu es en quel année?

-En septième année madame, dis-je en regardant l'elfe arriver avec le thé.

-Elle est préfet en chef, dit Draco en me faisant un petit sourire encourageant.

Je le fusillai du regard. Il m'avait laissé face à sa mère seule! L'espèce de lâche.

-Oh, dit-elle en me souriant, tu fais partis de quel maison?

Je pris une grande inspiration subtilement.

-Gryffondor.

Le sourire de la mère de Draco disparut. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne blanche. Elle prit sa tasse de thé, puis prit une petite gorgée. Je restai tendu en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle déposa sa tasse tranquillement et me regarda de son regard turquoise glacial.

-Draco, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

Je restai stupéfaite devant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je me retins de cracher dans son thé. Elle prit une autre gorgée de son thé à la con pendant qu'il y avait un silence de plomb. Elle reposa son thé puis me regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois. J'y vis de l'amusement et en fus perplexe. Je regardai Draco qui s'empêchait visiblement de rire. Mais qu'es-ce que sait que se cirque?!

-Mais non chéri, dit Narcissa en souriant (un vrai sourire chaleureux!), c'était une petite blague!

Je les regardai tour à tour de Narcissa à Draco qui riait comme une baleine.

-Vous…

-Oui nous avons fait une petite mise en scène, dite Narcissa toujours aussi souriante. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas.

-Non, madame, dis-je toujours sous le choc.

-S'il te plaît appelle moi Narcissa, dit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de thé. Madame fait un peu trop vieux pour moi, à moins que tu ne me trouves vieille…

-Oh non, dis-je en lui souriant, vous êtes resplendissante!

-Merci bien, dit-elle, en se levant imité par Draco qui me faisait un grand sourire, le dîner est près nous allons passer à table.

Elle s'en alla dans un couloir éclairé par des chandelles. Draco attendit que je me lève, ce que je fis et il me tendit le bras. Je lui pris en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Tu m'as fait peur, crétin, chuchotais-je en souriant.

-Ouais je sais, dit-il en souriant, tu aurais du voir ta tête. Je croyais bien que tu allais dégobiller!

Il partit à rire et je ne pus que le suivre. Narcissa qui était un peu plus loin devant nous ouvrit deux grandes portes françaises qui donnaient sur une pièce lumineuse, mais toujours dans le ton de noir. Une grande baie vitrée faisait tout le mur devant nous et donnait sur un jardin avec des tonnes de fleurs différentes. Une table énorme pouvant contenir au moins une cinquantaine de personne était la en verre noir ou des bouquet de rose rouge faisait lieu de décoration tout le long de la table. Un lustre de cristal pendait au haut plafond. La salle à manger sans aucun doute. Narcissa s'assit sur la chaise à droite de la chaise du bout de la table et Draco me tira la chaise à côté de la chaise à gauche de la chaise du bot de la table. En fait bref je m'assis et il s'assit en face de sa mère donc, à côté de moi. D'un coup des assiettes fumantes apparurent devant nous. C'était un potage aux carottes décoré avec trois feuilles de basiliques et un petit rond de fromage parmesan.

-Très jolie, dis-je en souriant.

-merci, dit Narcissa, j'aime bien cuisiner.

Je fus surprise qu'elle cuisine, mais ne releva pas. Elle a bien droit à ses occupations elle est humaine aussi quoi. Donc je pris une cuillérée du potage et le portai à ma bouche. Les deux Malfoy me regardaient avec un froncement de sourcil identique. J'avalai le liquide et donnai mon verdict.

-C'est délicieux, dis-je, vous avez un réel don Narcissa.

-Ouf, dit-elle en souriant, j'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas mais mes craintes sont envolées!

Draco sourit, puis mangea à son tour. Il y eut un petit silence puis, il fut rompu par Narcissa.

-Hermione, es-ce que tu joue d'un instrument? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh… j'ai pris des cours de piano à l'âge de deux ans, mais je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, parce que je n'étais pas doué, dis-je en souriant.

-Oh, dit-elle, Draco en joue lui, dit-elle en regardant son fils avec la plus grande fierté.

-Il ne me l'avait pas dit, dis-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé qui trouvait son potage très intéressant d'un coup.

-Il compose beaucoup aussi, continua Narcissa. Il joue également de la guitare et du violoncelle…

-C'est bon maman, dit-il en grommelant.

-Génial tu pourras nous en jouer plus tard, dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il me fusilla du regard. On avait finit l'entrée et le plat principale arriva. C'était un morceau de porc, avec une sauce viande, accompagné d'une cuillère de riz. Le tout était arrosé d'une sauce viande qui dégageait une odeur plus qu'alléchante.

-Mmm ça à l'air délicieux, dis-je en souriant à Narcissa.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, puis pris une petite bouché de riz. Je fis pareil et mes papilles gustatives en furent plus que satisfaites. C'était délicieux. Le riz n'était pas fade comme à son habitude, non. Il y avait un mélange d'épice diverse qui donnait un goût délicieux.

-Wow, dis-je, c'est excellent! Quelle est votre recette?

Elle allait parler, mais on entendit un bruit de pat se diriger vers la salle à manger. Qui ça pouvait bien être? Je regardai Draco et lui me regardait blanc comme un drap avec un regard désolé. Je compris dès que je vis le visage des deux Malfoys présents se fermer à toute expression. Non… pas Lui. Il ne pouvait pas venir gâcher une soirée qui c'était pourtant si bien commencé! J'essayai d'arborai la même expression de non expression qu'eux en continuant de manger. Narcissa se leva en voyant son mari franchir le pas de la porte. Draco fit pareille et moi aussi. L'homme ne nous regarda même pas et se fit enlever sa cape par un elfe de maison. Il prit place et son plat apparut devant lui. On s'assit après lui et se fut comme un déjà vu. À Poudlard, toute la table de Serpentard faisait la même chose avec Draco. J'avais trouvé ça amusant là bas, mais maintenant, c'était plutôt terrifiant.

-Bonjour Lucius, dit Narcissa sa voix ayant perdu de son éclat d'avant.

-Bonjour, dit-il, Draco.

-Père, dit-il en serrant la mâchoire, je vous présente ma compagne… je crois que vous la connaissez déjà.

Il leva des yeux intrigués vers moi, mon cœur accéléra et mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Draco pris une de mes mains qui était posé sur ma cuisse et il serra nos doigts enlacés. J'arrêtai de trembler et affrontai le regard que je savais glacial de Lucius Malfoy. Il me regarda amusé, puis reluqua tout se qu'on pouvait voir de mon corps. Je trouvai que mon bustier était vraiment trop voyant maintenant. Je serrai les doigts de Draco le plus fort que je pus.

-Oui je crois bien l'avoir vu quelque part, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Comment pouvait-il être aussi dégoûtant et repoussant?

-Une sang de bourbe à ma table, dit-il en ricanant, qui y aurait cru?

Je me tendis automatiquement. Narcissa me jeta un regard désolé. On était déjà rendu au dessert. Un petit carré de brownie avec une boule de crème glacé à la vanille et trois framboise. Ça avait l'air délicieux. Je ne fis pas remarqué à Narcissa que c'était délicieux, parce que je ne pouvais pas parler, sinon j'allais éclater en sanglot. On avait finit de manger dans un silence tendu et Draco se leva et je fis pareil.

-C'était délicieux mère, dit-il, je vais faire visiter à Hermione le Manoir.

-Très bien, dit-elle en se levant à son tour pour partir.

-Narcissa, dit Lucius d'une voix menaçante, nous avons besoins de discuter je crois…

Elle se figea, puis se rassit. Es-ce que… es-ce qu'il la battait?! Je me sentis soudain très mal pour cette femme, visiblement marier trop jeune, enceinte trop jeune et qui se faisait probablement battre par l'homme qu'elle a marié trop vite. Draco me conduisit à la sortit, et je sentais le regard pesant de Lucius sur moi. On était de nouveau dans le grand salon, puis on grimpa les escaliers. Draco emprunta des tas de couloir et au deuxième je me perdis renonçant à mémoriser le chemin. Au bout de cinq minutes, Draco ouvrit une porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Je le suivis et fermai la porte derrière moi. C'était un bureau (sûrement le sien) gigantesque ou un grand bureau traînait au milieu de la pièce. Au fond se trouvait un grand piano à queue noir d'au moins trois mètre. Il y avait aussi un magnifique violoncelle suspendu par je ne sais quoi et des tas de guitares accroché au mur du fond. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait trois murs, remplient de livre divers.

Je sentais que quelque chose clochait avec le calme de Draco, et mes craintes se renforcèrent en le voyant lancer un livre.

-Draco, dis-je en hésitant à m'approcher.

Il ne m'entendait pas, il était complètement aveuglé par sa haine. Il lançait tout ce qui lui venait sous la main. Il était incontrôlable et je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Quand il se saisit d'une de ses guitares, je décidai d'intervenir. Je me précipitai vers lui en lui arrachant la guitare.

-Ça suffit Malfoy! Criais-je en me mettant devant lui.

Il me regarda mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

-Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi? Dis-je en raccrochant la guitare. Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

-Pourquoi j'ai fais ça? Répéta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Il me plaqua contre une bibliothèque en me bloquant les poignets en haut de ma tête.

-La question est plutôt pourquoi il t'a fait ça?! Plus jamais, je le répète… plus jamais je le laisserai te toucher ou te faire du mal. Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça… c'est un monstre et jamais… jamais je ne voudrai être comme lui. Je te le promets.

-Alors lâche moi, dis-je en sentant une larme couler.

Son regard froid à la lueur meurtrière se réchauffa en un battement de cil. Son regard était triste et… peut-être honteux? Il me lâcha brusquement comme s'il avait été brûlé et s'éloigna. Je me massai les poignets en le regardant, pleurant silencieusement. Il m'avait tenu comme Lui l'avait fait quand il me…

-Pardon, dit Draco les lèvres tremblantes, je… n'ai pas réfléchis je… s'il te plaît. Ne me regarde pas comme ça… ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais Lui…

-Tu veux que je te regarde comment alors? Dis-je la voix flageolante. Comment veux-tu que je te regarde quand tu agis comme ça? Quand tu me regardes comme si… comme si tu voulais…

Ma voix se brisa et j'éclatai en sanglot. Je m'écroulai à terre repliée sur moi-même en regardant Draco s'approcher tranquillement.

-C'est trop pour moi… trop en une heur, dis-je la voix flageolante.

-Hermione, dit-il doucement, je te l'ai promis. Je ne te forcerai à rien… pardonne moi. Je sais que je m'emporte facilement, mais… je vais arrêter. Je vais apprendre à ne pas laisser aller ma colère. Je ne veux pas… te faire peur.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et mit sa main sur ma joue.

-Qu'es-ce que je peux faire? Dit-il en fouillant mon regard.

-Joue, dis-je sans hésiter en essuyant mes larmes. Joue moi une pièce au piano…

Il acquiesça, puis m'aida à me lever. Il m'escorta jusqu'au piano et s'assit. Il me sourit puis me fit signe de faire pareil. Je m'exécutai heureuse, puis le regardai attentivement. Il avait se tic de froncer les sourcils et d'entrouvrir la bouche quand il était concentré et j'adorais ça. Les premières notes de Air on the G string emplit la pièce plongeant notre esprit dans un silence presque religieux. Les longs doigts de Draco volaient sur les touches blanches comme s'ils avaient été fait pour ça. Je déposai doucement ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que la pièce était finit jusqu'à ce que Draco dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Tu veux dormir? Demanda-t-il.

Son souffle effleurait mon visage et je frissonnai légèrement.

-Mmm, dis-je en hochant positivement de la tête.

Il se leva en me prenant la main. Je fis pareil et il nous guida vers une autre porte où l'on sortit. On était dans un autre couloir et Draco marchait sans se poser de question. Il connaissait sûrement se Manoir par cœur. On parcourus encor des tas de couloir quand il s'arrêta hésitant. On était perdu?!

-Tu veux une chambre à toi toute seule ou…?

Je lui souris, puis m'approchai le plus près possible, jusqu'à effleurer son oreille de mes lèvres.

-Dans ta chambre, susurrais-je avant de me détacher.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement, puis hocher la tête. Il reprit la marche et moi j'étais plus que fière de l'avoir prise par surprise. Il s'arrêta devant une porte aussi noire que les murs du Manoir.

-Ma chambre, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

La pièce faisait au moins trois fois ma chambre à Poudlard! Son lit était au fond de la pièce. C'était un king size avec des draps blancs qui avaient l'air assez chaud. Les murs étaient gris foncé avec des lignes grises pâles. Il y avait deux tables de chevet noires de chaque côté du lit où des lampes blanches étaient posées. Une cheminé était installé à l'opposer du lit et des fauteuils noirs lui faisaient face. Devant moi deux grandes portes françaises blanches donnaient sur le grand jardin de la propriété Malfoy.

-C'est… magnifique, dis-je en avançant dans la chambre.

Il y avait une porte sur le mur en face des baies vitrées qui donnait sûrement sur une salle de bain. Tandis que des portes françaises peintes, comme les murs, étaient placée non loin de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est? Demandais-je en pointant la porte mystère.

-Le… dressing, dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire en coin.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il avait un dressing!

-Tes affaires sont déjà rangées, dit-il, tu as un mur tout à toi.

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai pas assez de linge pour fait tout un mur!

-Oh oui ça… ma mère c'est un peu amusé à faire les magasins et a sûrement pris quelques morceaux pour toi, dit-il en se servant un verre de Whisky pur feu.

Je fronçai les sourcils, puis ouvris la porte. La pièce était étonnement clair. La seule pièce entièrement blanche du manoir. Enfin de ce que j'ai peu voir en fait. Les linges de Draco étaient à ma gauche et mon linge était à ma droite. Quelques morceaux?! Le mur débordait presque et je crois même qu'il déborde sur un autre mur! Il y avait des tas de robes de soirée ainsi que des tailleurs et des pantalons propres et des blouses et des tas et des tas de vêtement divers. Je soupirai et fouillai en quête de mon pyjama. Il y avait sur le mur du fond, des tiroirs. Je fouillai dans ces derniers et trouvai mon pyjama. J'allais pour me retournai, quand je découvris un petit couloir à ma gauche. Je l'empruntai, puis retins mon souffle. Devant moi une petite pièce à quatre murs blancs remplient d'étagèrent qui se dressait. Il y avait aussi deux étagères et au milieu de ces derniers, ce tenait un petit divan blanc et rond. Mais attendez, je ne vous ai pas encore dit ce qu'il y avait sur les étagères. Des tas, des tas et des tas de souliers! Autant pour homme que pour femme. C'était incroyable. Je sortis du dressing en courant et m'arrêtai une fois sortis, complètement essoufflé.

-T'as vu un mort ou quoi? Dit Draco toujours entrain de boire son verre.

-Tu as une pièce entière remplit de… chaussure! Dis-je toujours aussi surprise.

-Ah ouais, dit-il amuser, les folies de ma mère.

J'acquiesçai, puis jetai mon pyjama (en l'occurrence un t-shirt large des Beatles) et essayai de détacher ma robe, malheureusement le zipper était trop haut.

-Besoin d'aide, me demanda Draco qui visiblement essayait de ne pas rire.

-Te moque pas, dis-je en lui faisant une moue boudeuse.

-Non je ne me moque pas, dit-il en déposant son verre.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers moi. Je me retournai et enlevai la petite veste.

-Au fait, dit-il en détachant ma robe lentement, je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique se soir?

-Euh… ouais, dis-je mal alaise.

-Et bien je te le redis, tu es vraiment magnifique se soir, dit-il.

Il finit de détacher ma robe et déposa un baiser plus qu'électrisant sur mon épaule. Je retins ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne et regagne son fauteuil.

-Merci, chuchotais-je en prenant mon t-shirt et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi puis soupira. J'avais eu peur qu'il tente quelque chose. Je me retournai et fus complètement estomaqué. La salle de bain était, comme le dressing, tout fait de blanc. La baignoire pouvais prendre au moins cinq personnes et la douche aussi. Cette dernière avait les parois transparentes. Il y avait le mur où se trouvait le lavabo qui était constitué d'un grand miroir. La cuvette était dans le fond, dos au miroir. Tant mieux se serrait bizarre de se regarder pisser. En fait bref, je me dévêtis et bien trop fatigué pour une quelconque douche, je me vêtis de mon t-shirt et mis une paire de boxer pour fille noir comme mon t-shirt. Je détachai mes cheveux et secouai la tête, pour le relâcher. Je zippai ma robe et la mit sur mon épaule, puis sortis de la salle de bain. Draco s'était visiblement resservit un verre et regardait la cheminé d'un air absent. Je décidai de ne pas le déranger et rangea ma robe dans le dressing. Ensuite je sautai sur le lit, me mis sous les couvertures qui étaient chaudes et douillettes, puis regardai Draco qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Ça va? Demandais-je curieuse.

Il acquiesça, puis bu une gorgée de Whisky pur feu. Je soupirai et me couchai sur le dos en inspectant le plafond. Je soupirai puis me rassis en indien en regardant Draco. Toujours dans ses pensées, il y avait une ride familière qui se dessinait entre ses deux sourcils. Signe qu'il pensait à quelque chose d'inquiétant.

-Draco à quoi pense-tu?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et partit à rire. Je le regardai perplexe.

-Quoi?

-Beau pyjama! Dit-il hilare.

Je rougis furieusement, puis me recouchai sur le côté cette fois. J'abatis les couvertures jusque mes joues et boudai.

-Oh allez, ne boude pas, dit Draco qui avait arrêté de rire.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te blesser, continua-t-il.

Je ne répondis toujours pas et je souris malicieusement. Je l'entendis se lever et monter sur le lit. Je perdis mon sourire, puis fermai les yeux en faisant semblant de dormir.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je frissonnai légèrement en sentant son souffle sur mon visage.

-Bon tu décides à jouer, dit-il d'un ton grave, alors je vais jouer aussi!

Il commença à me chatouiller. Je me tortillai dans tout les sens en riant gorge déployé.

-Arrête! Couinais-je en me débattant.

-Ah Ha! Dit-il en souriant toute dent découverte. Je savais que tu ne dormais pas!

-Oui tu… as gagner, haletais-je en riant, maintenant tu peux arrêter!

-Bien sur, dit-il en riant, mais je vais attendre que tu me supplies.

Je restai surprise, si il pense qu'il va réussir!

-Jamais! Criais-je hilare.

-Comme tu veux, dit-il en redoublant l'assaut de chatouille.

J'essayai de me débattre, mais rien a y faire… il avait une poigne d'enfer!

-Ok, OK, haletais-je. Tu as encore gagné. Je te supplie de me lâcher, s'il te plaît!

Il me lâcha hilare et je ris de bon cœur avec lui. Il était au dessus de moi entre mes jambes écartées. Le drap avaient bougé et se trouvait à mes pieds. Malheureusement mon t-shirt aussi avait bougé et découvrait maintenant, mes cuisses et mon ventre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je pus y lire tout le désir. On passa un petit moment juste à se regarder. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas totalement gris. Il avait une ligne grise foncé à l'extérieur (gris foncé comme les yeux de son… père) et bleu turquoise autour de ses pupilles, mais il était très pâles on le voyait que si on regardait vraiment bien (les yeux de sa mères). Au milieu de tout ça, il y avait un gris pâle teinté avec un peu d'argent ce qui faisait un mélange extra. Je vis ces derniers baisser pour se poser sur mon boxer et il déglutit difficilement. Non faite qu'il ne gâche pas ce moment! Je vis sa main se lever doucement et je me raidis instantanément. Mais il fit quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attendais vraiment pas. Il rabaissa mon t-shirt sur mon ventre et se redressa, pour quitter le lit. Je restai encor un peu couché, surprise de se changement, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je me redressai pour abattre les couvertures sur mes jambes. Je dois dire que je suis une petite frileuse moi… Draco ressortit de la salle de bain uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir moulant. Houlà la! Je rougis et détournai les yeux.

-Si tu préfère je peux dormir avec un pantalon, dit-il.

-Euh… non ça va, dis-je toujours aussi rouge, tu n'as pas à détruire tes habitudes à cause de moi.

Il acquiesça, puis se glissa à mon côté sous les couvertures. Je me couchai face à lui et il fit pareil. On se sourit mutuellement.

-Dire que tu as toujours habité ici, dis-je en soupirant.

-Ouais, dit-il, petit je m'amusais à faire peur au canard du lac dans le jardin.

-Parce que vous avez un lac dans le jardin! Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Il rit en hochant positivement la tête.

-Et une balançoire sous le grand chêne et une piscine près du Manoir. On a aussi un spa et au sauna.

-Et comment tu fais pour ne pas te perdre? Lui demandais-je, c'est carrément un labyrinthe cette maison!

-Oh facile, dit-il, surtout que quand tu étais petit tu t'amusais avec ta meilleure amie à jouer à cache-cache dans tout le manoir. Tu commences à connaître toute les pièces et les cachettes par cœur au bout d'un mois.

Il sourit en se repassant se souvenir.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu devrais…

-Sourire plus souvent, finit-il en agrandissant son sourire, oui tu me l'as déjà dit.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Il mit soudainement sa main sur ma joue.

-Es-ce que tu veux jeter des sorts pour bloquer la porte et protéger la chambre? Me demanda-t-il redevenue sérieux.

J'hochai la tête timidement, puis on s'extirpa du lit chacun de notre côté. Je pris ma baguette (Draco m'avait indiqué qu'elle était dans la table de chevet de mon côté), puis commençai les incantations approprié. Draco fit de même près de la porte de la chambre. J'étais devant les portes françaises qui donnaient sur la cour, puis lançai un sort pour protéger toute la chambre. Draco se dirigea dans le dressing. Je le suivis intrigué et me retrouvai dans la salle à chaussure avec un Draco qui jetai des sorts.

-Il y a un passage secret, me confia-t-il, ma mère l'a crée pour si jamais il y avait une soudaine attaque du seigneur des ténèbres. Le passage donne sur les sous terrains où… en fait bref, c'est un passage secret.

J'acquiesçai et on retourna dans la chambre. Je me glissai de mon bord du lit et rabaissai les couvertures sur moi. Je me retournai vers Draco qui me regardait.

-Quoi? Dis-je surprise.

-Tu es rassuré? Dit-il en scrutant mon regard.

-Oui merci, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Alors pourquoi tu es aussi tendu? Demanda-t-il en me regardant d'un air sévère.

-Je… ne suis pas tendu, dis-je en m'assoyant en indien.

-Alors pourquoi tu tiens toujours ta baguette? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je baissai les yeux pour constater qu'il avait raison.

-Je…

Je me tu, je n'avais rien à craindre, alors pourquoi je tenais encore ma baguette? Je la remis précipitamment dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Je me retournai vers Draco.

-Il ne pourra jamais entrer dans la chambre avec les sorts qu'on a jeté, dit-il en me prenant les mains, et si il entre, je te protégerai.

J'acquiesça, puis lui donnai un chaste baiser. Je m'allongeai en face de lui comme tout à l'heure. Il eut un moment de silence où l'on était tout les deux dans nos pensées. Je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Ginny plus tôt dans la journée et décidai de suivre son conseille.

-Draco, dis-je en m'assoyant en tailleur, il faut qu'on parle.

-Ok, dit-il hésitant en s'assoyant en face de moi.

-J'aimerais… savoir ton opinion sur la situation.

-Quel situation? Dit-il en trouvant le plafond très intéressant d'un coup.

-Ne fait pas le plus malin avec moi, dis-je d'un ton sévère.

Il soupira, puis me regarda. Je le regardai avec plus d'insistance.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je dise? Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis un veela qui a trouvé sa compagne et puis c'est ça. On va sûrement se marier un jour, puis avoir des enfants, puis des petits enfants et un jour on va mourir et ça va finir là.

Je le regardai perplexe.

-C'est tout ce que tu penses de la situation? Dis-je quelque peu vexer. Je suis juste la compagne qui va te servir de jouet sexuelle et va te donner des héritiers, c'est ça?!

- Non ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dis! Dit-il en soupirant. Écoute je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux (à noter, un geste très inhabituel pour Draco Malfoy). Je préfère vivre au jour le jour…

-Et le jour où il faudra sérieusement penser au camp dans lequel il faudra se ranger, tu ferras quoi, hein? Vivre au jour le jour!?

-Chut! Dit-il en prenant précipitamment sa baguette.

Il insonorisa la pièce, puis rangea sa baguette. Il me regarda, puis prit une grande respiration. Je croyais qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais rien.

-Dit quelque chose Draco, dis-je en l'épiant.

-Mais par Merlin, je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, fou moi la paix bordel!

-Non Malfoy parce que tu n'es pas seul là dedans! Il y a moi aussi qui aimerait bien savoir ce que je suis pour toi!

-Pourquoi il faut tout le temps réfléchir avec toi? Demanda-t-il. On ne peut pas continuer comme on le faisait?

-Oh tu veux dire, continuer à s'embrasser, à ce chicaner, à s'embrasser et à encore se brouiller? Très peu pour moi, Malfoy.

-Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on se brouille tu m'appelles Malfoy? Dit-il furax.

-Parce que tu agis comme Malfoy et non comme Draco, lui crachais-je.

Il me regarda, puis baissa la tête. Je me couchai, dos à lui et fermai les yeux pour oublier cette conversation.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de se taper dessus, chuchota-t-il, j'aimerais qu'on s'entende bien et qu'on s'embrasse amoureusement quand on se voit. J'aimerais que notre relation ne soit pas caché, peut importe le jugement des autres. J'aimerais avoir un autre père qui ne t'aurait pas violé. J'aimerais voir ma mère heureuse quand elle rentre à la maison et qu'elle se fasse embrasser par un mari heureux de la voir et aimant. J'aimerais que la guerre soit finie, comme ça tout serra plus simple. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à choisir entre toi et ma famille, j'aimerais avoir finis mes études comme ça on pourrait voyager partout. J'aimerais devenir joueur de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne. J'aimerais finir un entraînement et revenir à la maison avec une femme aimante qui aurait préparé des brownies et une petite fille qui serait dans les bras de cette femme pendant que mon fils se précipiterait dans mes bras en me demandant si j'avais attrapé le vif d'or. J'aimerais tout… sauf ma vie à moi, finit-il avant de se coucher et d'éteindre la lumière.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais et j'essuyai les traites, rageusement.

**OOOOHHH LALA! Chicane de couple :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp et je vous dis à la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre! Je vous aimes gros gros 3 3 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey un nouveau chapitre! Super non? Bon aller je vous laisse, on se voit en bas :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9

Je me réveillai avec un gros mal de crâne. Par Merlin, qu'es-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça? En plus du rêve atroce que j'ai fait!

-rêve-

-Papa, papa! Cria Tobey en se précipitant sur Draco qui revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch.

Ce dernier se pencha souriant et le prit dans ses bras.

-Comment va mon bonhomme? Demanda-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

-Super papa! Tu as attrapé le vif d'or?

-Bien sur, dit-il en me regardant souriant.

J'étais sur le pas de la porte du Manoir Malfoy avec notre petite Charlotte dans les bras. Je tenais un petit plateau avec des brownies tout chaud et frais sortis du four. Draco s'approcha de Charlotte et moi toujours aussi souriant et donna un bisou sur le front de notre fille.

-Bonjour Pansy, dit-il d'une voie suave.

Mon cœur accéléra et je sentis la panique me gagner. Peut à peut je sortais du corps de la femme et m'éloignais du beau portrait de famille qu'ils formaient. Ils étaient tout les quatre enlacés devant la porte du Manoir Malfoy entrain de regarder le soleil se coucher. C'était Pansy Parkinson qui était enlacé par mon Draco. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire radieux.

-J'étais sur qu'il allait me choisir et pas toi, avait-elle dit avant d'embrasser langoureusement Draco.

-Fin du rêve-

Je secouai la tête et m'étirai lentement comme patte en rond quand il se réveillait. Je me retournai, vers Draco, mais ne rencontrai que l'oreiller. Il y avait un petit mot sur ce dernier. Je reconnus l'écriture de Draco.

Hermione,

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller se matin alors je suis descendu à la salle à manger voir ma mère.

Nous ne déjeunerons pas sans toi. Il y a un elfe de maison spécialement pour toi. Elle s'appelle Ira.

Appelle la pour t'aider à trouver la cuisine.

D.

P.S. : Lucius n'est pas la de la semaine, il est en voyage d'affaire.

Je soupirai, puis m'extirpai du lit, pour me diriger vers le dressing. J'entrai et fouillai dans les tiroirs. Je pris un peignoir en satin noir et l'enfilai. Je sortis du dressing en me faisant un chignon lâche.

-Ira? Appelais-je timidement.

Une petite elfe de maison apparu et me fit un sourire tout timide.

-Bonjour Miss, dit-elle en faisant la révérence, vous m'avez appelé?

-Oui, dis-je en lui souriant, j'aimerais savoir où est la salle à manger.

-Suivez-moi Miss, Ira va vous montrez le chemin.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte et je sortis. Elle referma la porte, puis passa devant moi. On continua dans le couloir tout droit, puis au bout d'un moment je reconnue les escaliers. On descendit ces derniers et je me rendis compte que la chambre de Draco se trouvait au quatrième étage, donc l'avant dernier étage. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, le grand salon était là. Il était cependant éclairé par la lumière du jour et était beaucoup plus charmant.

-Continuez dans le couloir juste là, dit Ira, et au bout vous trouverez les portes de la grande salle à manger.

-merci beaucoup Ira, lui dis-je en souriant.

-mais tout le plaisir a été pour moi, dit-elle avant de disparaître en un pouf sonore qui caractérisait bien les elfes de maison.

Je me dirigeai vers le couloir d'hier, qui était beaucoup pus lumineux que le soir. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y ait des grandes fenêtres tout le long du couloir. Arrivé devant les portes en bois massif de la salle à manger, les portes s'ouvrirent toute seule. Je pénétrai dans la salle bondée de lumière.

-ah ma belle Hermione, dit Narcissa qui était entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier. Tu as bien dormit?

-Oui merci, mentis-je en m'assoyant en face de Draco.

Il me regarda, puis retourna à son journal. Il avait comprit que je lui en voulais encore. Narcissa fit la navette entre Draco et moi, puis reprit la conversation.

-J'étais justement entrain de dire à Draco, que nous étions invité à un souper.

-ah oui? Demandais-je. Et qui donne se souper?

-La famille Black, dit Draco toujours dans son journal.

-Oui enfin peut importe, c'est un souper très important où les gens vont pour se faire une réputation. Alors vous êtes obligé d'y aller, es-ce bien claire Draco Malfoy?

Ce dernier ronchonna.

-Il déteste les soirée, me confia Narcissa un levant les yeux au ciels, mais vous verrez, se serra génial.

-Mère, soupira Draco qui sortait enfin de son journal, se sont des familles de Sang pur qui seront là.

-Et alors? Dit-elle sévèrement. Hermione fait maintenant partit de la famille alors elle est… presque officiellement un sang pur.

Le petit déjeuner apparu et je salivai déjà devant ces petits plats. Il y avait un croissant avec des oeufs brouillés, ainsi que des raisins et des quartiers d'oranges. Un verre apparu remplit de jus d'orange. Draco soupira, puis prit une bouché d'œuf. Je fis pareille et constatai qu'ils étaient délicieux.

-Alors, dit Narcissa pour combler le silence pesant, vous compter faire quoi de votre journée?

-Aucune idée, dit Draco en croquant dans son croissant.

Incroyable, même en mangeant un croissant, il restait gracieux!

-Que contais-tu faire? Demanda-t-il à sa mère en m'ignorant royalement.

-Je comptais allez faire des emplettes, dit-elle en soupirant, la routine.

-Tu pourrais emmener Hermione, dit-il en faisant un petit sourire sadique.

Il savait à quel point je détestais faire les magasins, vu son sourire.

-Quelle bonne idée, dit Narcissa en faisant un grand sourire, que pensez-vous de ça? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

-Euh… je ne voudrais pas vous importunez, dis-je en lui faisant un léger sourire.

-Ne dis pas de sottise, dit-elle en me faisant un sourire radieux, nous partons à midi tapante. Rendez-vous dans le petit salon, dit-elle en se levant, je vais envoyer la confirmation de notre présence pour se soir.

Elle sorti de la salle toute joyeuse. Elle avait l'air d'une jeunesse, par merlin! Je continuai de manger ignorant royalement Draco et il faisait pareil ce qui facilitait ma tâche.

-Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps comme ça? Lui demandais-je au bout de dix minutes.

Il me regarda, puis reporta son attention sur son déjeuner. Je soupirai, puis mangeai un raisin. Ils étaient bien sucrés. Narcissa revint au bout de douze minutes et soupira bruyamment en voyant que rien n'avait changé.

-J'ai envoyé les confirmations, dit-elle inutilement en se rassoyant à côté de moi.

Elle essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Ils sont délicieux les raisins non? Dit-elle d'une voie guillerette.

-Absolument, dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle acquiesça, puis soupira encore plus bruyamment. Draco leva les yeux sur sa mère intriguée.

-Oui mère?

-Tu comptes rester silencieux pendant tout ton séjour? Dit-elle irriter. Je n'ai pas fais venir mon fils ici, pour qu'il se mure dans son silence!

-Oui mère, dit-il tout simplement en retournant à son journal.

-Lâche ce journal, ou je le brûle, dit-elle sévèrement.

C'était assez comique, le fils qui reste silencieux, pendant que sa mère fait tout pour le faire parler.

-Parle Draco, dit-elle, où je te prive de ton balai.

Il l'a regarda, puis reporta son attention sur son assiette presque vide.

-de quoi as-tu rêvé cette nuit, Draco? Demanda sa mère le plus naturellement possible.

Draco vrilla son regard sur moi et je détournai les yeux. Je dois dire que je me sentais un peu mal de ne rien lui avoir dit après sa déclaration.

-de chose, dit-il.

-Ça suffit Draco Lucius Malfoy! Cria sa mère. Tu vas me raconter de quoi tu as rêvé et plus vite que ça.

Je partis à rire, suivit de près par l'intéressé. Narcissa soupira, puis partit à rire avec nous. Elle c'était rendu compte à quel point c'était ridicule.

-J'abandonne, soupira-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration, quand il est bornée comme ça, c'est pour un bout de temps. Bonne chance Hermione, avec lui, tu en auras de besoin.

Je sentis le regard de Draco sur moi et je baissai les yeux, sur mes doigts.

-Bon puisque vous ne vous décidez pas à parler, je vais le faire à votre place, dit la mère de Draco en soupirant.

Elle se racla la gorge discrètement, puis prit la parole d'une voie aiguë.

«-Draco je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai fais!

-Mais non voyons, dit-elle d'une voie grave, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je me suis comporté comme la majorité de la gente masculine Malfoy quand ils sont en rogne, ils disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas vraiment.

-Mais j'ai aussi ma part de tort dans tout ça, continua-t-elle de sa voix de fossette.

-Oui je sais, dit Narcissa avec un faut air hautin, je ne mettais pas toute la faute sur moi quand même!

-Draco, dit-elle en gloussant.

-Allez approche un peu que je t'embrasse et que je…»

-Mère, dit Draco en riant, c'est bon on a comprit. Et puis ça devenait un peut trop…

-Déconseillé au jeune enfant, dis-je hilare.

-Exactement, dit-il en me souriant.

-Bon, dit-elle en reprenant sa voix, vous ¸êtes réconcilié et on en reparle plus, ok? Parfait! Bon alors je vais pouvoir lire sans me ronger les ongles en me demandant si mon fils vas gâcher le reste de sa vie- connaissant sa capacité à tout faire basculer et son orgueil de Malfoy- ou s'il je vais finalement pouvoir avoir de petits enfants un jour.

Elle se leva et sorti sans demander son reste. J'avais encore le sourire aux lèvres, repensant à la petite pièce de théâtre qu'elle avait fait en imitant Draco et moi.

-Désolé pour ma mère, dit Draco en me faisant un sourire en coin.

-Non c'est bon, dis-je en lui souriant, elle est très…

-Extravagante? Dit-il en pouffant.

-Oui, dis-je en souriant, mais elle a une joie de vivre débordante et j'aime bien.

Il acquiesça et prit une gorgé de son jus d'orange.

-Oh et merci pour le coup bas, dis-je en le fusillant du regard, comme c'es-tu que je n'aime pas faire les magasins?

-Sorti au prés au lard, dit-il en me faisant un sourire charmant, tu te faisais traîner de force par Brown (Lavande) et Weaslette (Ginny).

Il haussa les épaules. Comment savait-il ça? Je le dévisageai, ce qui ne lui plus pas beaucoup.

-Quoi? Dit-il sourcil froncé.

-Comment le sais-tu? Demandais-je sérieusement intrigué.

-Draco, viens ici tout de suite! Cria Narcissa de je ne sais où.

Draco ce leva sans demander son reste. Je me levai à mon tour, n'ayant plus vraiment faim. Les plats disparurent, puis je sortis par les grandes portes qui mènent au couloir lumineux. J'atterris dans le grand salon, où Narcissa était assise sur un divan avec un livre. Draco était face à elle.

-Oui mère, dit-il en s'assoyant.

-Fait donc visiter réellement le Manoir à Hermione, dit-elle sans quitter son livre.

Il soupira, puis se leva en me regardant.

-Tu veux visiter le Manoir? Me demanda-t-il blasé.

-J'aimerais bien retourner dans ton bureau, dis-je, j'aimerais te piquer quelques livres.

Il acquiesça, me présenta son bras que je pris, puis nous montâmes les escaliers.

-Je te l'ai peut-être pas dit, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, mais tu es fichtrement sexy dans se peignoir.

Je rougis automatiquement et frissonnai en sentant son souffle dans mon cou.

-Merci, dis-je en rougissant encore plus.

Il sourit, puis au deuxième étage, il tourna à droite, puis encore à droite, puis à gauche, puis marcha un moment dans le couloir pour s'arrêter devant un cadre. La peinture était une espèce de jardin avec des tas de fleurs et des papillons. On voyait un petit lac et le ciel était orageux. Des éclairs apparaissaient et disparaissaient.

-Chopin, dit Draco à la peinture.

Le cadre s'ouvra, puis le bureau de Draco apparut. Il me fit entrer d'abord, puis vint à ma suite. Je me précipitai sur une étagère puis regarda les livres. Beaucoup de livre sur des compositeurs décédé, autant sorcier que Moldu. Il y avait des encyclopédies aussi et des recherches ainsi que des recueilles historiques. Il y avait quelque chose qui me tapa à l'œil. Une section de livre moldu. Ce sont des livres religieux. Je m'emparai d'un et le regardai.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au livre Moldus, dis-je à Draco qui s'était pris un verre de son interminable Whisky pur feu.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à ça non plus, dit-il en s'assoyant dans son gros fauteuil, mais ma mère tenait à ce que j'ai le plus de connaissance possible.

J'hochai la tête, puis me dirigeai vers un divan avec ce livra. J'ouvris le livre et lu la première phrase.

«Au commencement, Dieu créa les cieux et la terre.»

Donc c'était la bible que je lisais. Je continus ma lecture, puis me fis interrompus par un son. Je relevai la tête surprise et découvris Draco assis sur un tabouret avec son violoncelle.

-Ça te dérange? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh, non, dis-je en lui souriant.

Il me sourit, puis émit une autre note. Peut à peu ses notes formèrent une mélodie presque mélancolique. C'était très complexe comme mélodie en fait, ça nous dirigeait vers la tristesse, la colère, la joie, la mélancolie et aussi vers le doute. La mélodie se faisait hésitant parfois et j'adorais cet effet. Je fermai mon livre pour regarder Draco jouer. Il avait les yeux fermés et fronçai les sourcils comme à chaque fois qu'il était très concentré. Ses longs doigts glissaient sur la touche de l'instrument, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça. La mélodie devenait peu à peu lente et suave, presque sensuelle à en devenir presque érotique puis elle devint beaucoup plus dramatique et sombre. Les notes jouées étaient beaucoup plus graves et traînante comme si la mélodie agonisait. Comme si elle souffrait d'une douleur muette. Puis elle ralentit devenant petit à petite plus légère les notes devenant de plus en plus aigu pour à la fin n'être qu'un chuchotement. La dernière note très aigu, mais non agressant, resta en suspense dans l'air pendant un bon trente secondes. Draco avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais son pli entre les sourcils avait disparut pour laisser place à un petit sourire satisfait.

-C'était magnifique, chuchotais-je en brisant la magie qui c'était installé.

Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et me fit un plus grand sourire, comme pour me remercier.

-Qui est le compositeur, je n'en crois pas l'avoir déjà entendu, dis-je plus que curieuse.

Il parut un instant gêné, puis reposa l'instrument sur son support avec son archet. Je ne comprenais pas sa gêne et lui fit remarquer.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi gêné?

-En fait, dit-il en s'assoyant à côté de moi, je viens de la composer…

Je le regardai yeux et bouche grands ouverts. Es-ce… il… venait de composer cette merveille? Impossible! Il est… vraiment talentueux on aurait pu croire une œuvre de J.S. Bach!

-Tu… viens de la composer! Dis-je en hurlant presque.

-Oui, dit-il amuser.

-Mais… par Merlin qu'es-ce qui t'as inspiré comme ça!?

Il me regarda avec insistance. Son regard ne cillait pas et fixa le mien, plein de… tendresse? Je sentis mon cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure que je comprenais. Es-ce… moi qui l'avais inspiré? Je veux dire, juste par ma présence ou je ne sais quoi il a réussit à faire un chef d'œuvre en quelques minutes, sans fausse note ni rien!

-J-Je… tu… moi? Dis-je perdu.

-Oui, dit-il en s'approchant doucement de moi, tu m'as inspiré. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le parfait gentleman avec toi depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, mais, ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment appris à te connaître et je me suis rendu compte… que tu n'es pas la fille coincé, soûlante et rigide que je pensais et… en fait…

Il cherchait ses mots et je voyais bien que c'était difficile pour lui de parler de tout ça. Je lui pris le visage en coupe et il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Draco, dis-je souriante, tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu à Poudlard, j'ai tout de suite su que nous n'allions jamais être ami. Mais en passant du temps avec toi, j'ai pu connaître Draco. Pas Malfoy, mais Draco, le garçon brillant, souriant, parfois vantard, rusé, délicat, plein de tendresse et loyale envers ses proches. Tu m'as fait me rendre compte que derrière une carapace de chiant, d'emmerdeur et de couillon, se cachait une personne douce et gentille. Et je crois… en fait je crois que nous deux, ça pourrait marcher. Enfin… on pourrait être un couple, officiellement et on pourrait essayer de… se montrer en public ensemble?

Il me regarda, puis pour seul réponse, déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui répondis aussi doucement et enrouai mes bras autour de son cou. Il glissa ses mains sur moi doucement et je me sentis m,enflammer. Je ne vous ai peut-être pas encore avouer ça, mais je comprends vraiment, maintenant, pourquoi toutes ses filles se jetaient dans les bras de Draco, même si elles savaient qu'il allait les jeter après! Il a une façon d«'embrasser qui te fait sentir importante et quand ses mains te prenne les seins comme il fait tu… un instant! Es-ce que je viens vraiment de dire «quand ses mains te prennent les seins»! Mais qu'es-ce que ses mains font sur mes seins?

-Draco, dis-je en le repoussant doucement.

-Je ne vais rien faire, dit-il en me regardant de son regard si perçant et légèrement assombris. Je veux juste… laisse tomber.

Il se mit en position plus convenable et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, que l'on avait basculé. Je me redressai à mon tour et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Ses derniers étaient encor sous l'effet du produit de Lavande, donc ils étaient à peut près domptable. Je regardai Draco et retins mon souffle en remarquant que son peignoir était ouvert et laissait découvrir son torse super, mais extra et giga bien musclé. Je déglutis difficilement.

-La vue te plaît? Demanda Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je sautai sur ses lèvres me mettant à califourchon par-dessus lui. Automatiquement, je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes fesses. On s'embrassait sauvagement et je ne pu réprimer mes gémissements, quand il malaxait mes fesses. Mes mains elles, fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et je l'entendis grogner quand je massai le haut de sa nuque. C'était vraiment chaud et je sentis les mains de Draco se faufiler sous mon peignoir. Les lèvres de Draco descendirent pour bombarder mon cou de baiser plus langoureux les un des les autres. Je soupirai d'aise, puis fis courir mes doigts sur le torse de Draco, se faufilant entre les plis de ses abdos. Tout était parfait… jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de Draco se glisser un peu dans ma petite culotte. Je me relevai comme brûlé et restai devant lui haletante et complètement perdu. Tout pleins de flash me revinrent en tête et je m'écroulai par terre en pleurant. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Hermione, calme toi, dit Draco en sa plaçant devant moi.

-Non, non, non, susurrais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Je reculais désespérément et fus malheureusement bloqué par une étagère de livre.

-Hermione ça va, ce n'est que moi…

Je voyais rouge, je ne pouvais pus me contrôler. Je savais qu'il n'allait rien me faire, mais il lui ressemblait tellement et ses gestes avaient été les même… j'éclatai en sanglot et me cachai le visage.

-Hermione s'il te plaît, dit-il.

Je sentis ses grandes mains me tenir les poignets et je paniquai. J'essayai de le frapper, mais sa poigne c'était faite plus ferme et dur. Je pleurai à chaude larme en criant pour appeler à l'aide.

-Non, s'il te plaît… je ne veux pas… nous n'avons rien prit.

Des flash de la douleur que j'avais éprouvé quand il m'avait pénétré durement et de ses vas et vient de plus en plus profond. Quand il m'avait lancé un doloris très puissant et que j'avais hurlé d'arrêter. Il avait doublé la force de ses coups de butoir et j'avais sentis un liquide chaud sortir de moi et glisser sur mes cuisses. J'avais finalement arrêté de protester et je pleurais en silence en répétant «S'il vous plaît…».

-Tout va bien ma belle, chuchota une voix douce et rassurante, je suis là, calme toi maintenant.

-Non, s'il vous plaît, nous n'avons rien volé, dis-je en me balançant, nous ne vous avons rien pris.

-je sais que tu n'as rien volé, dis la voix mélodieuse, mais calme toi maintenant. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Peut à peu, je repris le cours de la réalité et me rendis compte de la situation. J'étais en petit bonhomme replié sur moi-même et Narcissa Malfoy me prenait dans ses bras pour m'immobiliser, mais sa poigne n'était pas comme des barrières. Son étreint était chaleureux et maternelle. Elle me chuchotait des choses douces et rassurantes. Je regardai la pièce et me rendis compte que des tas de livres étaient renversés. La bouteille de Whisky pur feu était en éclat par terre et un verre renversé, puis j'aperçus Draco plus loin et m'a crise revint aussitôt.

-Non, Non! S'il vous plaît arrêter. Je n'ai rien volé, je n'ai rien volé! S'il vous plaît arrêtez! Je n'ai rien fait de mal!

-Draco sort! Dit la voix de Narcissa.

Il me mordait les mamelons férocement en me pénétrant sans ménage. Il avait tellement mordu mes tétons qu'ils en étaient douloureux. Je continuais de saigner et il s'en foutait complètement. J'avais extrêmement mal, je me sentais trop étiré et en plus des doloris, ça n'arrangeait rien à tout ça. Il me demandait si j'étais sur de ne rien avoir prit et je répondis par l'affirmatif. Il redoubla encore une fois ses assauts de doloris et ses coups de bassins.

-Non! Hurlais-je. S'il vous plaît ça fait mal…!

-Calme toi ma belle, je suis la. Tu n'auras plus mal. Je te protègerai. Tout va aller mieux maintenant.

Je me calmai peut à peut en écoutant les paroles rassurantes de Narcissa.

-Là, dit-elle doucement, ça va mieux là. Respire doucement.

Je fis se qu'elle me dit de faire, mais les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler pour autant. Elle caressait doucement mon dos pour me calmer un peu plus. Je m'essuyai les yeux, mais rien à faire, les larmes coulaient quand même.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses derniers étaient tellement rassurants!

-Oui, dis-je d'une voie rouiller par les larmes.

Je sentais mes muscles crispé et courbaturés, mais ça passera. Elle acquiesça doucement et me caressa les cheveux d'un air absente. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, cette femme. À la fois froide et tellement douce. On pourrait croire à un ange.

-je ne te poserai pas de question, Hermione, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, je crois que tu as beaucoup souffert, mais saches que je suis là si tu veux parler, te confier ou pleurer. Tu ne devrais pas garder tout ça en toi. Et puis… je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer…

Sa voix était devenue beaucoup plus froide et on aurait dit du poison.

-Merci, dis-je en soupirant.

Elle me fit un sourire des plus rassurant et maternelle, puis elle continua à penser en caressant mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression de revenir petite fille et que ma maman venait de me consoler d'un mauvais cauchemar. J'hésitai quelque peut, puis au final, appuyai doucement ma tête sur l'épaule frêle de Narcissa. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Comment pourrais-je lui dire qu'elle connaît très bien la personne qui m'a violé? C'est son mari bon sang! Es-ce qu'elle me croira? Es-ce qu'elle me jettera dehors? Es-ce qu'elle criera? Toutes ces questions me donnaient un gros mal de tête.

-Tiens, prends ça, dit-elle en me tendant une tasse de thé.

Je la pris volontiers, puis pris une gorgée de la boisson chaude. Sa chaleur parcouru toute ma gorge et me fit un bien fou. Je soupirai, puis en bu une autre gorgée. C'es-ce qu'il me fallait, un bon thé à la menthe!

-Merci beaucoup Narcissa, dis-je au bout d'un instant de silence. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir interrompus dans votre lecture…

-Oh ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en souriant, de plus c'est Draco qui m'a appelé, paniqué. Il ne savait pas comment te calmer et tu le frappais chaque fois qu'il approchait. Tu lui as éclaté la lèvre au fait… Hermione…

Elle réfléchit deux secondes, puis soupira.

-Non laisse faire, dit-elle en soupirant, je t'ai dis que je en te poserais pas de question.

-Non allez-y, dis-je précipitamment.

Je sus que j'allais regretter. Un mot et je compris qu'elle avait comprit.

-Lucius, dit-elle en craignant sûrement la réponse.

J'acquiesçai et sa réaction m'étonna, quoi que j'aurais du m'en douter. Elle éclata en sanglot et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Elle était plus incontrôlable. Elle pleurait et pleurait et pleurait. On aurait dit qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues durant tout ces années. Je l'enlaçai et lui frottai le dos. Elle sanglota de plus belle en gémissant de douleur. Elle n'était plus Narcissa Malfoy, la femme souriante et pleine de vie que j'ai connue, mais une femme, profondément blessé qui avait retenu ses larmes beaucoup trop souvent et qui craquait enfin dans les bras d'une jeune adolescente à son tour profondément blessé par le même homme. Ces deux femmes, pourtant si différente de l'extérieur avaient vécu des choses horribles et un lien les connectait et faisait qu'elles avaient confiances envers l'autre. Et ces deux femmes étaient Narcissa Malfoy et moi-même. Hermione Gin Granger.

-Je suis tellement désolé, dis-je en pleurant moi aussi.

Elle se calma peu à peu et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouge. Elle continuait de pleurer en silence.

-je ne sais pas comment notre mariage a pu tourner à la catastrophe? Non, plutôt comment ais-je fais pour épouser un homme aussi cruelle et méchant?

-Vous ne le saviez pas, dis-je en lui souriant tristement. C'était le parfait prince charmant et vous étiez la princesse, mais aux files des années, vous vous êtes rendu compte que le prince charmant n'était pas celui que vous croyiez…

Elle acquiesça, puis sécha ses larmes, même si ça ne servait à rien.

-le pire dans tout cela, dit-elle, c'est que… que…

-Que? Dis-je pour l'encourager.

-je l'aime! Dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Je l'aime encore malgré qu'il me trompe, qu'il me batte parfois et qu'il ait… violé la femme que Draco aime! Il a violé la femme que Draco, mon propre fils, aime! Et je trouve quand même le moyen de l'aimer! Et il m'a profondément blessé et humilié et je l'aime, de tout mon âme. Et ça me fait mal qu'il… qu'il ne me regarde même pas quand je mets de belle robe de soirée pour dîner et qu'il ne me complimente pas sur la couleur de mes nuisettes…

Ok, je dois avouer qu'on approchait d'un terrain très glissant, mais elle avait besoin de parler et je le sentais, alors je la laissais parler et je l'écoutais.

-Ça me fait mal qu'il regarde d'autre femme que moi quand nous sommes dans des soirées et ça me fait mal qu'il ne me parle que de ce qu'il l'énerve chez moi ou qu'il se défoule sur moi quand il est dans une colère noir. Je l'aime et l'aimer fait mal, mais je continue et continue de croire qu'il reviendra un jour le Lucius qui me sourit et me compliment sur ce que je porte, qui m'embrassait quand il revenait du travaille, qu'il me prenne la main quand je lisais, qu'il me caresse les cheveux amoureusement. Qu'il me regarde quand je dort et qu'on passe une heure à simplement se regarder droit dans les yeux en se souriant mutuellement. Ça me manque qu'il m'enlace dans notre lit. Désolé, si ça te répugne quelque peut, mais… ça façon qu'il avait de me regarder quand nous faisions l'amour est une des choses qui me manque le plus. Son regard était tellement chaleureux et expressif quand nous étions ensemble et c'est ce qui me manque. De ne pouvoir lire dans ses yeux comme avant. Notre complicité et nos moments de tendresse me manque tant et… je ne sais plus quoi faire! Maintenant il ne prend même pas la peine de me dire quand il sort et à quelle heure il reviendra. Je… l'aime tellement! Je lui donnerais tout, corps et âme, mais il n'à même pas l'air de savoir que j'existe et tout ça depuis… depuis que… tu-sais-qui est revenue, tout est un vrai cauchemar. Il a commencé à être distant et à rentrer tard le soir, puis je l'ai vu dans… notre chambre avec… Bellatrix. Il m'a trompé avec ma propre sœur! Puis il m'a frappé quand je lui ai reproché et du jour au lendemain, il a complètement arrêté de me parler.

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, s'il y en avait encore et visiblement, il y en avait des tonnes!

-S'il ne se rends pas compte de la chance qu'il a de vous avoir, c'est qu'il est complètement siphonnés, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux comme elle me l'avait fait. Vous savez, vous êtes une femme incroyable, je vous admire bien je crois. Vous vous êtes marié, visiblement, jeune et avez eu Draco à…

-14 ans, dit-elle en reniflant.

-14 ans… quoi? Enfin bref, vous avez eu votre enfant très jeune et vous avez fait un super beau travaille pour son éducation. Vous avez été une mère aimante et vous avez appris de bonne valeur à votre fils. Vous êtes d'une beauté rare et êtes une femme forte et vous avez réussit dans la vie. Si… Lucius ne se rend pas compte qu'il a une femme extraordinaire et un fils merveilleux, il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, mais nous nous le savons.

-Mais… je l'aime! Dit-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime, dis-je simplement.

Elle me regarda, puis acquiesça. Elle s'essuya les yeux, puis soupira un grand coup avant de me regarder.

-je crois que je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour une après midi dans les magasins, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Moi non plus, dis-je, et sincèrement, je n'aime pas vraiment les magasins…

Elle me regarda choqué, puis soupira.

-Chacun ses goûts! Dit-elle.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Allez voir Draco…

**Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre quelque peu long, mais bon. Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'histoire de Lucius et Narcissa? Laissez des reviews les amis (es) :D**

**À la prochaine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut guys! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre! J'ai vu que vous avez beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent, alors j'espère que celui là va vous plaire autant :)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**hp-drago :** Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Hermione, Draco s'en occupe ;)

**Scpotter : **Tu as raison le chapitre précédent aidait beaucoup à comprendre Narcissa et Hermione. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**Jenifael09 : **Merci bien! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite de ton goût :)

**Bonne Lecture!**

Chapitre 10

Malfoy

J'ai mal… vraiment mal. Elle avait peur de moi… parce que je lui ressemble. Je lui fais peur parce que je ressemble à se connard. Je repris un autre verre de Whisky pur feu. J'en étais à mon troisième, quand je vis Hermione entrer dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte, puis se retourna. Elle croisa mon regard, mais je baissai les yeux. Je l'entendis marcher, puis s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle me caressa la joue, mais je laissai obstinément mes yeux baisser. Je sentis ses lèvres m'embrasser la joue. Je fermai les yeux et réprimant un frisson. Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais dans le cou. Je déglutis difficilement. À quoi elle joue là? Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres cette fois. Je répondis à son baiser malgré moi. Elle soupira, puis mit fin au baiser. Je la regardai perplexe. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

-je suis un monstre, dis-je fermement, mais toi ça va?

-Tait toi, dit-elle fâché. Tu n'es pas un monstre, ok?

-C'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser tantôt, dis-je sombrement.

Elle ne dit rien un moment puis soupira.

-Non Draco tu n'es pas un monstre, j'ai réagis comme ça parce que tu as presque les mêmes traits que ton père, c'est tout! Alors arrête de te saouler et fait moi l'amour!

-Quoi?! Dis-je en m'étranglant presque en avalant une gorgée de mon alcool préféré.

-Je… crois qu'on pourrait essayer? Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Euh…

Le veela en moi grogna beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Il trépignait d'impatience. Je déglutis difficilement et pris une grande respiration.

-Tu ne dois pas t'obliger Hermione, dis-je calmement en réfléchissant avant de parler.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que je dise oui. Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête.

-Je croyais que…

Elle me regarda perplexe, puis baissa les yeux.

-ok… je croyais juste que tu… en aurais envi…

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ça, dis-je en lui souriant, j'ai… très envi, mais je sais que tu n'es pas prête, ta crise de tantôt prouve mes dires.

Elle soupira, puis je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se cala dans mes bras.

-Je suis une coincé, soupira-t-elle.

-Mais non! Dis-je en riant légèrement. Tu es une jeune fille blessée, c'est tout. Il faut juste recoller les morceaux pour pouvoir avancer…

-J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Chaque fois que l'on se rapproche, il y a toujours quelque chose qui… nous bloque. Enfin je veux dire… je bloque tout rapprochement possible.

-C'est pas grave, tu sais? Je sais vivre avec, enfin, j'espère, mais des que ça pose problème, on pourra en parler. Et puis tu ne bloques pas tout rapprochement. La preuve, je peux t'embrasser comme je veux!

Elle re4sta silencieuse.

-Avoue que c'est parce que j'embrasse comme un dieu! Dis-je taquin.

-Espèce de frimeur, dit-elle en riant.

-Je ne suis pas frimeur, dit-il souriant, je sais ce que je vaux! Nuance.

Elle pouffa et mon cœur se réchauffa en entendant se son tandis que le veela grondait de mécontentement.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Draco?

-Mmm.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Vas-y.

-Comment fais-tu pour… ne pas me sauter dessus? Je veux dire chaque fois que je te repousse tu n'insiste pas. Es-ce si facile que ça?

-Oh non, dis-je en souriant. Je dois tout le temps ne faire violence pour en pas te déchirer les vêtements et te prendre sur le champ.

-Oh, dit-elle en rougissant. Je vois, mais comment tu y arrives? Dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-En pensant à ce que Lucius ta fait.

Elle resta silencieuse.

-je ne veux pas lui ressembler, continuais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire, puis m'embrassa doucement. Elle rompit encore le baiser. Je préférais la laisser décidai dans nos rapprochement, de où on pouvait s'aventurer et où étais les limites.

-Alors, quant es-ce que tu pars avec ma mère.

-Finalement on y va pas, dit-elle.

-Génial! Dis-je souriant, on pourra passer l'après midi ensemble.

-Tu as une idée d'activité? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

On pourrait passer l,après midi à baiser sauvagement! Non Dray reprends toi, là! Ne lui saute pas dessus.

-Euh… non. Mais on pourrait…

-Parler de nous, apprendre à mieux ce connaître, dit-elle en s,assoyant en tailleur devant moi.

-OK, dis-je en me mettant face à elle.

-Ok alors… ton pire cauchemar?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Ok, mauvaise question, dit-elle en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Toi ton pire cauchemar? Demandais-je.

-Que Voldemort gagne cette guerre, dit-elle sans hésiter.

Elle me scruta de son regard, sûrement pour savoir mon avis sur le sujet.

-Ton rêve?

-De pouvoir marcher dans la rue, sans que des sorciers me traites de sang de bourbe, dit-elle toujours sans hésitation.

Je me sentis soudainement mal en me rappelant qu'il y a quelques semaines, c'est moi qui la traitait de sang de bourbe.

-Désolé pour tout ça, lui dis-je penaud. J'étais un vrai connard.

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle en me souriant, ça ne m'atteint plus de toute façon et j'avais Harry et Ron pour m'aider.

J'acquiesçai, puis réfléchis une minute.

-Ta composition de classique préféré?

-Celle que tu as écris dans ton bureau tantôt, dit-elle souriante.

Mon cœur fit un bon. Je lui rendis son sourire.

-OK… Ton compositeur préféré?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit-elle toujours sans hésiter.

Je rougis.

-Non sérieux.

-Je suis parfaitement sérieuse, dit-elle les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi, tu ne te vois pas comme un grand compositeur?

-je sais que j'ai du talent, mais je ne suis pas un très grand compositeur…

-Moi je trouve que si, dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-ok alors, plat préféré?

-Euh… Aucune idée, dit-elle en riant. J'aime de tout.

-Couleur préféré.

-Gris, bleu et argent, dit-elle.

Gris, bleu et argent? Bizarre de choix.

-Cours préféré?

-Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Groupe de musique préféré?

-Tu ne jouerais pas dans un groupe par hasard? Dit-elle souriante.

-Non, ris-je.

-Bon et bien aucun!

-Sérieux.

-Beattles.

-Mmm, bon choix.

-Tu connais? Dit-elle surprises.

-Bien sur, ces le meilleur groupe du monde entier, même des sorciers n,arrives pas à leurs chevilles! Dis-je outré.

-Ah bon, dit-elle songeuse.

-Enfin, fleurs préférées?

-Le lilas.

-Tu craques pour quel genre de gars?

-Quoi? Dit-elle rougissante.

-Allez! Dit moi ce qui te fait craquer chez un mec.

-Euh… l'intensité du regard. Ce que je peux y voir.

-Mmm, dis-je penseur.

-Toi qu'es-ce que tu regarde chez une fille? Demanda-t-elle en me scrutant du regard.

Qu'es-ce que je regarde en premier chez une fille? Sérieux qu'es-ce que je regarde?

-Euh… je ne sais pas trop, dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire. Enfin… je crois que c'est le sourire. Ouais le sourire.

Elle hocha de la tête, puis soudain, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Oh, oh, quelqu'un vient de se réveiller là!

-Essayons, dit Hermione en me caressant doucement la nuque de ses doigts.

Je sentis le veela ronronner à la petite caresse d'Hermione. Je fermai doucement les yeux, pour apprécier la caresse qu'elle me procurait. Je sentis les mains d'Hermione descendre sur mes épaules, puis glisser sur mon torse tranquillement… merde attend un instant! J'attrapai ses mains juste au bon moment et je r'ouvris les yeux la regardant.

-Non Hermione, dis-je en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais… on pourrait au moins essayer! Dit-elle quelque peu énerver.

-Non Hermione, tantôt on faisait que s'embrasser et ça a mal finit! Je ne veux pas faire ça, pendant que tu paniques dans ton coin, ok? Je veux que tu en profites aussi, Hermione, je veux que tu trouves ça agréable, plaisant, relaxant. Pas effrayant épuisant et dégoûtant!

Elle baissa les yeux et le veela grogna. Je la sentis trembler et je vis une larme tomber sur mon peignoir. Merde, elle pleure!

-Hermione, soupirais-je.

-Non c'est bon Draco, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Tu n'en as pas envi et c'est correct!

Elle allait pour se r'asseoir à côté de moi, mais je lui agrippa fermement les hanches pour qu'elle reste à sa place.

-Écoute Hermione, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux, j'en ai envi, ok? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envi de toi. Chaque jour chaque nuit, il n'y a pas un moment où je ne pense pas à ça, ok? Alors arrête de te foutre dans la tête que je ne veux pas de toi, ok? Parce que c'est pas vrai, ok? Je veux juste que se soit … parfait, ok?

-ok, dit-elle en riant.

Je lui souris et elle me fit un gros câlin. Je la serrai contre moi en humant son parfum exquis dans son cou. J'y déposai un petit baiser, mais je n'avais pas prévu que sa peau serrait aussi douce. Alors je l'embrasse encore, plus longtemps et plus langoureusement. Le veela est content, très content et ce n'est pas bon signe. Je sens mes mains glisser sur les fesses d'Hermione.

-Draco, dit-elle en soupirant, tu devrais peut-être arrêter, ok?

J'acquiesçai, mais ne fis aucun geste pour bouger. Le veela voulait plus et je sentais qu'il prenait de plus en plus de place. Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Enferme toi dans la salle de bain, lui dis-je en arrêtant de l'embrasser et en lâchant ses fesses.

-Quoi?

-S'il te plaît, dis-je en la regardant.

Elle scruta mon regard, puis elle comprit. Je sentais ma volonté lâcher en humant le parfum de ma belle. Elle se leva, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais c'était trop tard. Je lui agrippai le poignet et le fit basculer sous moi. Je l'embrassai fougueusement. Mes baisers dévièrent dans son coup.

-Draco, arrête.

Par Merlin, sa peau est tellement douce, quand je pense à toute les fois que j'ai du refouler mes ardeurs! Je peux enfin goûter au fruit tant attendu.

-Draco, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais… s'il te plaît arrête toi.

Je la regardai en prenant compte de ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais empoigné sa cuisse et l'avait remonté au niveau de mes hanches. Merde qu'es-ce que j'avais fais?

-Je suis désolé, dis-je en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux.

Une petite lueur de peur régnait dans ses si beaux yeux. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas être trop proche physiquement, lui dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je me rassis correctement sur le divan. Elle fit pareille, puis me regarda. Je sentais son regard sur moi, tandis que j'avais les yeux fermés et que j'essayais de me calmer.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle en me prenant la main.

-Toi, ça va? Demandais-je les yeux toujours fermés.

-Oui, dit-elle, j'avais juste un peu peur que tu ne t'arrêtes pas…

-Alors tu avoues enfin que tu n'es pas prête?

-Mouais, soupira-t-elle.

On avait passer l'après midi à parler et à se baigner dans la piscine. Ma mère avait passer l'après midi à choisir sa tenu, puis celle d'Hermione, mais je la soupçonnait à faire passer un petit teste à Hermione avant le bal. Enfin, bref, c'était l'heure de s'habiller et j'étais dans notre chambre à regarder mes différents costumes de soirées, puis me décidai à attendre de voir ce que portait Hermione pour que l'on concorde ensemble. Hermione était avec ma mère près du lit où deux robes de soirées étaient étalées sur le lit.

-Alors ma chère, dit ma mère en désignant les deux robes, il faut que tu choisisses la bonne robe.

Je savais qu'elle lui ferrait passer un petit teste. Je regardai les deux robes. La première arrivait au genou et devait être assez ajusté. elle était blanche avec une ligne noir au milieu partant du haut et descend. Il y avait une bretelle de trois centimètres à peu près et quelques lignes à la diagonal sur le sein gauche. Très à la pointe de la mode. La deuxième était longue et blanche au tissu vaporeux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule manche sur l'épaule droite. Elle était ajusté de la poitrine au cuisse, puis était plutôt lâche jusqu'en bas ou la robe avait du tissu en trop pour faire une traîne. Classique. Le choix était évident franchement!

-Mmm, dit Hermione en regardant les deux robes tour à tour. La soirée est organisée pour ceux qui veulent se faire une réputation, donc il faut quelque chose qui marque, mais pas trop tape à l'œil. En fait en tant que membre de la famille Malfoy, il ne faut pas se permettre de folie. Et puis ce genre de soirée est très basé sur l'apparence et si je choisis la robe blanche et noir- qui est à la toute pointe de la mode- ça ferra trop tape à l'œil, tandis que l'autre robe est très classique, mais reste très jolie et un classique fait toujours des merveilles alors… je vais opté pour la robe longue.

-C'est exacte, dit ma mère impressionné. Génial alors habille toi et ensuite je te maquillerai.

Ma mère se retourna vers moi.

-Toi, va t'habiller. Tout de suite!

Elle sortit de la chambre. Je savais qu'elle se disait qu'Hermione ferra une Malfoy remarquable. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je m'approchai d'Hermione qui regardait sa robe avec minutions. Je l'enlaçai par derrière et déposai ma tête sur son épaule près de son cou. Je pouvais sentir son odeur de framboise et de mur. Parfum très agréable en passant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais spécialiste en robe de soirée, dis-je en souriant.

-je te l'avais dit que ma cousine était très calée pour les soirées. Elle a déteint sur moi, dit-elle en se retournant pour se retrouver face à moi.

Je lui souris, puis l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. Un baiser chaste, mais plein de tendresse.

-Bon va t'habiller Draco, dit-elle en me poussant légèrement.

Je grognai, puis me dirigeai vers mon côté du dressing. Chemise noire, veston noir, pantalon noir, soulier noir. Ça va faire clicher je vois déjà les ragots. Le couple en noir et blanc. Ha, ha, bande de couillon. Je m'habillai, laissant les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise ouverts. Mon veston était ouvert aussi. Je jetai un regard à mon reflet. Impeccable. Je sortis du dressing et retrouvai Hermione à regarder par la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin.

-Hermione ça va? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant à un mètre d'elle.

Elle se retourna et m'inspecta un instant.

-Tu es… très charmant, dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci bien, et toi…

Je l'a regardai. Elle était magnifique, époustouflante, élégante, ravissante, charmante… bandante. Ok, non tu divague, là! La robe lui allait à merveille, épousant ses formes comme si elle avait été faite sur elle.

-Tu es magnifique Hermione, dis-je en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me sourit, rougissant légèrement, puis retourna à sa contemplation par la fenêtre. Je m'avançai à côté d'elle et la pris par la taille. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la toucher quand elle est près de moi.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu crois que ça va bien se passer? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant, paniquée.

-Mais oui, dis-je en souriant, tu es née pour être une Malfoy, tout ce passera bien. Et puis tu resteras avec moi. Il faut juste ce contenter de sourire tout le temps, ais pas d'un vrai sourire, sinon ils vont penser que tu t'intéresse réellement à eu… en fait, toi tu peux sourire comme tu veux, je sais que tu es trop vrai et trop gentille pour faire des sourires faut à tout le monde. Enfin bref…

Elle me fit un gros sourire, puis me donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Hermione, chéri, dit ma mère en entrant, il est temps de te maquiller!

Hermione soupira, puis se dirigeas vers Narcissa. Elle la guida dans la salle de bain disant que puisque la soirée se passait à l'intérieur et que l'éclairage était très chaleureux chez Andromèda, il fallait la maquiller avec un éclairage semblable et bla bla bla. Enfin, truc de fille. Je m'assis sur mon éternel divan et me servit un verre de Whisky pur feu. J'adore la brûlure que me procure l'alcool, je me sens plus vivant comme ça, pus libre de mes actes.

Je venais de finir mon premier verre que les deux femmes de ma vie sortirent de la salle de bain.

-Déjà finit? Dis-je surprit.

-Mais oui, soupira Narcissa, ta petite amie est tellement parfaite et jeune, qu'un petit coup de crayon noir, de mascara transparent, de rose à lèvre et de far à joue et elle est prête. Tandis que moi j,ai besoin de mettre de la crème hydratante, de la crème anti-vieillesse, anti-ride, puis un tas de fond teint et… enfin vous comprenez, je suis vieille quoi.

-Mais non maman, dis-je en allant l'enlacé par derrière, tu n'es pas vieille. Tu as l'air de ma sœur!

-Mouin, tu es mon fils tu es obligé de me dire ça.

-Non je vos assure que c'est vrai! Dit Hermione en lui faisant un beau sourire.

-Vous êtes bien gentil, mais il est présentement sept heures et demie et la soirée est commencée depuis sept heures alors nous y allons!

Elle sortie de la chambre en une traînée de tissu vert Serpentard. Toujours aussi théâtral ma mère. Je regardai discrètement hermione. Ses cheveux descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules en boucles anglaises. Son maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux dorés que je chérissais tant. Il faut y aller sinon ma mère va nous faire la morale. Je soupirai, puis montrai mon bras à Hermione.

-Tu as pris ta baguette? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, toi?

Elle désigna son décolleté, rougissante. Je partis dans un fou rire en nous conduisant au grand salon. Ma mère y était déjà vêtue de sa robe de sorcière. Deux elfes nous emmenèrent la notre et on l'enfila.

-Bien, dit Narcissa en ouvrant la porte.

On sortit tous dehors sur le perron. Ma mère me prit le bras, puis juste le temps de cligner des yeux, on était dans le hall d'entrée de tante Andromèda. Des elfes de maison prirent nos capes de sorcier, puis disparurent. Je regardai Hermione et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bouger.

-Tu viens Hermione? Dis-je perplexe.

-Je suis super stressé et ta mère m'a fait porté des talons hauts d'au moins dix centimètres. Je suis sur de me planter, chuchota-t-elle.

Je partis à rire, puis lui donna mon bras. Elle s'y agrippa, puis marcha doucement. Peu à peu je sentais qu'elle prenait de l'assurance.

-Je dois t'avertir, chuchotais-je, nous somme probablement le centre de la soirée, alors essaie de sourire tout le long, parce qu'on va sûrement se faire prendre en photo.

Elle me regarda paniqué et je lui souris.

-Tout va bien allé, on est peut-être les invité d'honneur, mais ça reste une soirée, ok?

-Ok, dit-elle en me souriant.

On était rendu devant les portes qui donnaient sur la salle de bal. Mère était devant nous et donnait notre nom au portier. Il s'inclina légèrement. Puis annonça :

-La famille Malfoy!

Je sentis Hermione trembler et je lui serrai doucement la main pour lui montrer mon soutien. Je plaquai mon sourire poli sur mes lèvres et pris une grande respiration. Hermione fit pareil, puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Je vis ma mère se redresser, puis commencé à descendre les énormes escaliers. Il y avait vraiment plus de monde que je le croyais. Je regardai hermione. Elle me fit un grand sourire, puis se tourna vers notre publique qui applaudissait. On commença à descendre les marches sous les applaudissements et les flashs des caméras. Hermione était parfaite, elle souriait d'un vrai sourire, mais avait u léger quelque chose de plus. Un petit air Malfoy. Je la soupçonne de m'avoir épié. On arriva enfin en bas et je sentis Hermione se détendre. Oh non, elle va être déçu! Des tas de journalistes vinrent nous poser des tas de questions que ma mère se fit un plaisir de repousser.

-Voyons un peu de tenu, dit-elle, laissez les au moins se détendre un peu et après vous pourrez posez vos questions!

Les journalistes se rependirent peu à peu et l'on pu circuler sans problème. Un homme s'approcha de nous.

-M. Zabini, chuchotais-je à Hermione, un homme très important.

Elle plaqua son sourire le plus charmant et mon veela grogna mécontent. Je pris une grande respiration et souris poliment.

-Malfoy, dit-il en s'inclinant doucement.

-M. Zabini, dis-je en faisant comme lui, je vous présentes Hermione Granger.

-Enchanté, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire, je dois vous avouez que vous avez fais des ravagent avec votre robe, Mademoiselle. Vous êtes ravissante.

-Merci, bien, dit-elle toujours aussi souriante mais je voyais bien qu'il commençait à être un peu forcé.

Pourquoi donc? Je regardai Monsieur Zabini. Rien d'inhabituelle.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il, mais je dois retrouver ma femme.

-Bine j'espère que l'on pourra… se croiser, dit Hermione.

Il lui sourit puis déguerpi.

-Pourquoi tu forces ton sourire? Lui chuchotais-je.

-je commence à avoir une crampe, dit-elle en essayant d'arrêter de sourire.

Je ris légèrement pour me faire discret. Hermione rit aussi, puis on se fit interrompu par la mère de Lethycia. Madame Blacksoul. C'était une femme grande et élégante. Elle portait une robe grise métallique à la mode et classique en même temps. Elle avait toujours trouvé le moyen de détourner le code vestimentaire et elle avait transmit cette compétence à sa fille.

-Draco, dit-elle en me faisant un vrai sourire.

-Madame Blacksoul, dis-je en lui souriant franchement.

-je suis contente de te voir. Lili n'est pas avec toi?

-Non elle a eu un accident de balai, dis-je. Une rencontre avec des Mangemorts.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est entre bonne main. Entre autre Ronald Weasley et… Harry Potter. Ce sont notamment les meilleurs amis d'Hermione, dis-je en désignant cette dernière.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit Madame Blacksoul, heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi de même, dit-elle en souriant.

-Wow elle a été entraînée? Demanda à mère de ma meilleure amie impressionnée.

-Et non, dis-je en prenant Hermione par la taille tout, fier. Elle est née pour être Malfoy.

-je vois ça! Bon il faut que j'y aille. Heureux de vous avoir vu.

-Merci nous aussi, dit Hermione toujours aussi souriante.

Madame Blacksoul partit et des tas d'autres gens vinrent nous voir. Ce n'est qu'après trente minutes que l'on pu respirer. On était près des bouché. Je nous pris deux verres de champagne. J'en tandis un à Hermione. Elle hésita, pus le prit finalement. Je souris. Comme ça elle ne buvait pas souvent…

-C'est toujours aussi épuisant? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, dis-je en hochant la tête pour appuyer mes dires, mais il y a plus de monde que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Elle soupira, puis se redressa légèrement se rappelant que l'on était à une soirée pour notre réputation.

-Alors les enfants, dit Narcissa en arrivant et en prenant une coupe de champagne, vous vous amusez?

-C'est épuisant, chuchota Hermione.

-Tu t'y habitueras, dit-elle en riant.

-La gazette du sorcier, chuchotais-je en apercevant Rita Skeeter qui se dirigeait vers nous.

On se plaqua tous un air supérieur, mais Hermione gardait toujours ce chaleureux sourire.

-Bonjour, dit Rita en arrivant à notre hauteur.

-Bonjour, dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement comme le parfait gentleman que mon père m'a apprit à être.

-Je pourrais vous posez quelques questions? Dit-elle en faisant signe à sa plume de prendre les notes.

-Bien sur, dis-je en souriant.

Ma mère s'éclipsa en me lançant un regard d'avertissement.

-Bien, alors monsieur Malfoy, une rumeur court disant que vous êtes un veela et que cette charmante jeune fille est votre compagne, es-ce la vérité.

Je jetai un discret regard vers Hermione et elle me lança un joli petit sourire.

-C'est exacte, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Oh et votre rencontre c'est bien passé? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Hermione.

-Oh euh notre rencontre…, dit-elle en me regardant.

Je lui fis un sourire encourageant et elle reprit de son assurance. Ça me fit chaud au cœur.

-Disons que nos débuts n'ont pas été facile, lui étant Serpentard et moi Gryffondor, mais l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore!

-Êtes vous prêtes pour le rituel de l'union? Dit-elle en faisant un sourire diabolique.

-Nous préférons ne pas répondre à cette questions, dis-je d'un ton froid. C'est très personnel.

Elle me jeta un petit regard, pus reporta son attention sur Hermione.

-D'accord et pensez vous vous marier?

-La question est assez hâtive, dit Hermione en lui faisant le sourire le plus sarcastique que je n'ai jamais vu, nous sommes encore à nos études!

-Bien sur, dit-elle en faisant un sourire crispé et en revenant à moi. Monsieur Malfoy, quand pensez-vous hériter de votre légendaire Manoir? Allez-vous emménager dans le Manoir?

-Bien sur, dis-je, les Malfoys ont toujours habité dans ce manoir, alors je ne compte pas faire exception à la règle. Nous comptons y emménager après le mariage, comme tous mes ancêtres l'ont fais.

-Et la différence de sang vous gêne-t-il? Tout les Malfoys ont toujours été sang pur.

Je lui fis un sourire crispé. Hermione se tendit un peu.

-je ne crois pas que se soit un vrai problème. Comme l'a dit Hermione un peu plus tôt, l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore.

-Ah mais bien sur, dit-elle en me faisant un faut sourire. Ça serra tout merci bien.

-Mais tout le plaisir a été pour nous, dit Hermione en la regardant de haut.

Une vrai Malfoy, ma parole! Rita la regarda un moment puis partit sans demander son reste.

-Tu as été parfaite, dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe.

-Merci, dit-elle en me souriant. C'est moi ou elle faisait tout pour nous piéger?

-Non t'as raison et on s'en est sortit avec brio.

-Draco!

Je me retournai et souris à la personne. Je la pris dans mes bras trop heureux de la voir.

-Ça fait longtemps, dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

-Ouais, dis-je, on avait quoi… 16 ans la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu?

-Ouais je crois bien!

-Hum, Hum, toussa Hermione en faisant un petit sourire crispé.

-Oh oui désolé, dis-je en lui souriant, Hermione je te présente ma cousine, Serena. Serena je te présente Hermione Granger, ma… petite amie.

-Enchanté, dit Hermione en lui souriant.

-Heureuse de te rencontrer, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Draco tu veux bien aller ailleurs on aimerais parler entre fille, continua-t-elle.

-Bref et directe, dis-je en riant, tu n'as décidément pas changé.

-fidèle à moi-même, dit-elle en souriant.

-Bon j'y vais, dis-je en me tournant vers hermione.

Je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue, puis partis plus loin où j'aperçus Blaise.

-Hey Malfoy! Dit-il en m'apercevant. Je ne savais pas que toi et Granger étiez ensemble!

-Ben c'est plutôt nouveau, dis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

-Ouais j'ai appris que tu étais un veela, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne.

-Exacte, dis-je en prenant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait.

-Elle l'a bien prit?

Je regardai Hermione qui riait avec Serena.

-Ouais assez, dis-je, c'est sur que c'est pas toujours simple, mais on arrive à s'entendre.

-Tu crois que son ami Ginny aime aussi les Serpentards.

Je le regardai une minute. Es-ce qu'il…?

-Hein? Tu t'intéresses à Weaslette?

-Elle est sexy, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Pas mon genre, dis-je en prenant une autre gorgée de mon breuvage.

-Ouais, dit-il en souriant. Enfin passons, tu crois pouvoir réussir tes ASPICs?

-Bien sur, je suis un Malfoy.

On partit à rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais vraiment été ami avec Blaise. Il est sympa.

-Au fait Lundi, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu dîne avec Lethycia et moi?

Il me regarda surpris, puis me fit un grand sourire.

-Ouais ok, dit-il toujours aussi content.

Ben quoi c'est vrai, c'est un honneur d'être invité par le prince de Serpentard lui-même!

-Mais je t'avertis, dis-je redevenu froid, tu ne fais aucune avance à Lethycia.

-Jurer, dit-il en avalant difficilement.

-Parfait, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.

-Draco, dit ma mère en arrivant.

-Madame Malfoy, dit Blaise en baisant la main de ma mère un sourire charmant accroché au lèvre. Heureux de vous rencontrez.

-Oh mais c'est bien gentil, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-maman tu es venu pour quelque chose en particulier, grinçais-je des dents.

-Oui je voulais savoir où était Hermione. Elle était là bas avec Serena, mais elle ne l'est plus.

Je regardai où se trouvait Hermione tout à l'heure et effectivement elle n'était pas là. Bordel elle est où? Si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

-Tu veux que je t'aide à la chercher? Demanda Blaise.

-Ouais s'te plaît, dis-je en me dirigeant vers un couloir suivit de Blaise.

Je regardai dans les portes à droites tandis que Blaise regardait dans celles d'à gauche. Soudain on entendit des trucs se briser et des rires.

-Lâchez moi… arrêtez!

La voix paniquée d'Hermione me vint aux oreilles. Je vais tuer les personnes qui ont osés toucher à Ma Hermione! J'humai l'air et détectai son odeur instantanément. Je me dirigeai au fond du couloir et devant moi se tenait une porte. J'essayai de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. J'essayai de la défoncer, mais il y avait forcément des sorts qui m'en empêchaient.

-Ouvrez s'il vous plaît! Cria la voix d'Hermione. Lâchez moi bande de couillon!

C'est bien une prochaine Malfoy celle là! Je pris ma baguette rageusement et lançai un alohomora puissant. Je réussis à ouvrir la porte. C'était un bureau. Trois gars de notre âge étaient là et tenait Hermione d'un peu trop près.

-Lâchez la, dis-je d'une voie où perçait la colère et la haine.

Mon veela était déchaîné, mais j'essayais de ne pas le laisser prendre totalement le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas faire de scandale.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il va faire le fils à papa? Demanda un des gars en riant.

-Écoute moi bien espèce de petit connard, tu la lâche ou sinon je vais te refaire ton portrait déjà répugnant!

-Tu ferrais mieux de l'écouter, dit Blaise en se plaçant à côté de moi, parce que je me ferrais une joie de faire pareille avec tes petits amis…

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de deux fils de Mangemort, dit le gars qui à présent tripotait ouvertement MA PUTAIN D'HERMIONE!

-Tu sais que les Mangemorts ont une sale tendance à torturer leurs proies avant de les tuer, dis-je d'un ton rageur en m'avançant près à bondir à la prochaine remarque.

-Tu serrais jamais capable de me tuer, dit-il un ton de défi.

-je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien!

Il écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement il ne me croyait pas capable de le tuer.

-Endoloris! Criais-je en pointant ma baguette sur le salopard.

Des que le sort le toucha il lâcha Hermione qui vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je me détendis instantanément en la sentant en sécurité, mais ils étaient encore en vie et je ne le supportais pas. Je lâchai Hermione et me dirigeai vers le salop qui avait arrêté de se tortiller. Je plongeai sur lui et le bombardai de coup de poing.

-Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains, espèces de conard! Criais-je la rage m'aveuglant.

-Malfoy c'est bon là… arrête tu vas le tuer! Cria la voix de Blaise.

-Et c'est exactement ce que je veux faire! Criais-je en lui faisant face.

-Draco, non, c'est bon je vais bien là, dit Hermione en pleurant.

Je regardai l'autre à terre. Il était plein de sang et c'était bien fait pour lui.

-Prends ça connard, dis-je en lui donnant des coups de pieds.

-Draco il est inconscient, ça sert à rien, dit Blaise.

-Ça me défoule, dis-je en arrêtant.

Je regardai hermione. Elle avait l'air terrifié. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle recula.

-Tu as mains pleines de sang, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Je regardai ces dernières et c'était vrai. Le sang du connard tachait mes mains d'habitude blanche comme la neige. Hermione me lança un sort pour me nettoyer et je pus la prendre dans mes bras. Elle entoura ma nuque de ses bras et pleura un bon coup.

-Ça va je suis là, dis-je en la serrant et en humant son odeur.

Je regardai Blaise il était entrain de ligoter les trois cons.

-Merci, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-C'est normal, dit-il, et puis c'est trois là, j'étais pas capable de les sentir. Je vais aller chercher mon père, il aura notre back je t'assure. Il va venir nettoyer. Il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

-Ouais merci encore, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-C'est rien, dit-il avant de sortir.

Hermione continua de pleurer un peu pendant que je lui disais des paroles réconfortantes. Elle arrêta de pleurer et s'assit sur un divan épuisé.

-Tu veux me dire ce qui c'est passé? Dis-je en l'assoyant sur mes genoux.

-J'ai arrêté de parler avec Serena et elle est partit rejoindre sa mère pour je ne me souviens plus quoi et là ils sont arrivés. Ils m'ont dit de les suivre silencieusement si je ne voulais pas que ça se sache et je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas créer de scandale et ils m'ont emmené ici. Ils ont essayé de défaire ma robe, mais j'ai réussis à me débattre un peu, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre ma baguette, ils tenaient mes poignets et tu es arrivé avec Blaise. J'ai eu tellement peur, dit-elle en me prenant la main.

-Ça va je suis là maintenant, dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

On se regarda dans les yeux un instant, puis je lui fis un beau sourire et elle me répondis par son petit joli sourire qui me fait craquer. Je lui donnai un chaste baiser puis déposai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle déposa sa tête sur la mienne et on resta comme ça. J'humais son odeur discrètement et soupirai de bien être. Elle allait bien et elle était près de moi en sécurité. Le veela ronronna de bien être. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le père de Blaise et ma mère.

-Oh ma chéri, dit-elle en apercevant Hermione, tu vas bien, il ne t'ont rien fais?

-Non ça va Narcissa, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Vient nous allons arranger un peu tout ça, dit-elle en la dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Tu l'as bien amoché, dit le père de Blaise en inspectant le visage de l'autre.

-C'est tout ce qu'il méritait, crachais-je, les autres ont eu de la chance que je ne les ai pas attrapé!

-En tout cas, je sais qui ne pas me mettre sur le dos, dit M. Zabini en me souriant. Je vais les faire sortir d'ici en douce et je vais effacer les preuves. Vous deux, retournez à la salle pour ne pas éveillez les soupçons et aillez l'air détendu. Hermione te rejoindra plus tard.

Je le regardai les yeux plissés.

-Allez vient Malfoy, dit Blaise en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je soupirai, puis on sortit du bureau.

**Alors, le verdict? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre :) maintenant à vous de me dire comment vous avez trouvé ça! Review please?**


End file.
